A New World
by YouthAndSkillV.AgeAndTreachery
Summary: When the parents of four children are found dead, the children are sent to Grimmauld Place to be kept safe by the Order and to attend Hogwarts. But was their parents' deaths just coincidence? Or is the Dark Lord involved? Set during Harry's 5th Year.
1. Prologue

Ok so this new story is being posted not because it is done, not because fans are asking for it but because it is my 18th birthday! So this is my gift to you (this is the older sister) so I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Prologue

Ms. Wilson, headmistress of Draxon Academy for Gifted Witches and Wizards, sat at her desk, re-reading a letter from the Chief of the Magical Investigation Brigade (MIB). She still didn't want to believe what she was reading. Mr. Danforth had been the greatest History of Magic teacher the school had ever seen.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in"

William, Susan, and Sarah Danforth walked in. The second Sarah walked in; she fell to her knees at the front of Ms. Wilson's desk

"Ms. Wilson, I am so sorry about locking Matthew in the cage with the Dragons!"

"What did you do?" William asked

Sarah shrugged "He was annoying me, and it's not like the dragon's hurt him…much" she turned back to the headmistress "Please Ms. Wilson, give me a detention, or whatever other punishment you can think of…just don't tell my parents! They'll kill me!"

"You can relax, Sarah" Ms. Wilson said "I won't tell your parents"

"You won't?" Sarah asked "Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You are the greatest headmistress ever!"

"Just because she won't doesn't mean I won't" William said

"Sarah, the only reason I am not telling your parents is-"

"Because you are the most awesome headmistress to ever walk the earth?" Sarah offered

"No" Ms. Wilson said "I'm not telling them, because the MIB found their bodies in the entryway to your home this afternoon"

"Huh?" Susan said

"The Chief of the MIB wrote to me, and they fond your parents dead" Ms. Wilson said

"What about the baby? Did they kill Brian too?" Susan asked

"No, Brian is…well, we don't exactly know where Brian is"

"What do you mean you don't know where Brian is" Susan yelled!" He's two, he can walk, sure, but how far could he have gotten!"

"We think he was kidnapped by the same people who killed your parents" Ms. Wilson said

"So…they are really dead?" Sarah asked, tears streaming down her face

"I'm sorry" Ms. Wilson said

"Where, no, _what_ is going to happen to us now?" William asked

"Well, you have relatives all offering to take you in, but the MIB thinks that would just endanger more of your family. So, we sent word to England, where Sarah's godfather lives…"

"I have a godfather?" Sarah asked

"Yes, you have a godfather" Ms. Wilson said "He has offered to let all three of you live with him and a friend of his…it's his friends house you'd be staying in. However, William, as you will be a fully trained wizard both there and in America, you can go with your sisters or stay here"

William was quiet, and then looked at his sisters. Susan looked like she was fighting back tears, which, since she never showed emotion in public, William thought she might be. Sarah was still in tears, her shoulders shaking leaning against her sister for support.

"I'll stay with them" William said "Someone has to keep Sarah in line and help Susan find Brian….I refuse to go back to being the only boy!"

"Hey, I want to find Brian too!" Sarah said "I am not going back to being the youngest!"

"Am I the only one who just cares about Brian?"

"No" Sarah and William said

"We'll start by finding who killed our parents…" Susan said

"Absolutely not!" Ms. Wilson said

"What?" The three students said

"You are not going to hunt down your brother and your parents murderer" Ms. Wilson said "Leave that to the MIB"

The three started to protest

"QUIET!"

The three fell silent

"You are going to England to keep yourselves safe. When the MIS finds Brian, he will be sent to England, and reunited with you"

Later that day, William, Susan, and Sarah were at a nearby beach. Sarah was sitting on a nearby boulder, moping and staring off into space while listening to Susan and William planning on how to break Ms. Wilson's orders without her finding out"

"…it doesn't matter if we are half-way around the world! She isn't called the Jedi for nothing!"

"I'm an adult, she can't control me"

"Just watch her"

"Come on, this is a great idea! Inspired!"

"Standing around on random street corners with a picture of Brian asking 'Have you seen this toddler' is not an inspired idea!"

"You're just jealous 'cause you didn't think of it first"

"Sarah help me out here! Sarah?"

"Sarah, I'm going to go beat up Joshua for no reason" William said

Sarah remained off in space

"I'll take that as she says I can" William said

"Sarah!" Susan yelled in her ear

"What?" Sarah asked

"Just say you agree with me?"

"On…?"

"It doesn't matter" Susan said "Just say it"

"OK…I-"

"Sarah! There you are!"

"Damn, I almost had her" Susan said. William and Susan went back to arguing if it was a good idea.

**(Author's Note: **The stuff in **bold** is in Mermish)

Joshua ran up to Sarah. Their three friends, Maddie, Kathleen, and Anna were behind him. Kathleen walked over and sided with Susan. Anna and Maddie just kind of stood there idly.

"Hey Joshua" Sarah said sadly

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Something is wrong. What is it?" Joshua asked

"What makes you think something is wrong?" Sarah asked

"Four things…One, you aren't involved in the argument. Two, you have tears coming out of your beautiful eyes. Three, your beautiful face is now red and splotchy. Finally, you are at the beach, and not in your bathing suit talking to the Mermaids and Mermen."

"Our parents were just murdered"

Maddie, Anna, and Kathleen froze

"M-murdered?" Joshua started paling.

Sarah nodded "We just found out"

"**Oh baby, I'm so sorry"** Joshua asked **"but hey, look at the bright side, now we don't have to worry about your parents walking in on us anymore. They were alright, I guess, but they were losers"**

Anna and Maddie's eyes grew very wide. Sarah's eyes became dangerously narrow. Her nose flared. William didn't need to know Mermish to know Joshua had just made a big mistake.

"What did he say Sarah?" William asked

"**You giant jerk! I can't believe you! Dating you most definitely is the biggest mistake of my life! You are the biggest jackass I have ever had the unfortunate experience of meeting!"**

"What are they saying Anna?" William asked

"You don't want to know"

"Maddie?"

"Anna's right, you don't want to know"

"Sarah, what is he saying?" Susan asked. Of the group, only Maddie, Anna, and Sarah were the only ones who knew Mermish. Susan and Kathleen spoke in Elvish, and William spoke Goblin.

"**Now Sarah, just calm down. I didn't mean to offend you or your family or anything."**

"**We're through!"** Sarah yelled **"Oh, and that whole 'didn't mean to offend your family' crap…you might want to work on that!"** Sarah jumped down, and fell. She stood up "No one saw that" and stormed off

"I did!" William yelled

Susan hit William hard. "Now, you are NOT USING YOUR STUPID PLAN!"

Maddie and Anna walked past Joshua, as they went to be with Sarah

"**Are all guys this idiotic? Or is it just you?"** Maddie asked

"**Real smooth," **Anna said **"I have heard of Death Eaters with more sensitivity training…like Bellatrix Lestrange"

* * *

**So if you are wondering what you could do for me on for my birthday send us an review (even if it contains critisism)


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One 

After a long flight to England and meeting her godfather, Sarah and everyone walked to Number 12 Grimmauld Place. The heads of house elves lined the walls starining at, following their every movement. Remus led them to a staircase and into a room with five teenagers lying about.

"Kids" Remus began, "This is Will, Sue and Sarah Danforth. They are the ones I told you about. This is Ron and Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Tessa and Alexia Tonk" Remus said pointing at them one by one.

Remus left the room promising to be back later. Everyone said hello. Sarah began talking to Ron, Sue began talking to Alexia. Will stood their shuffling his feet. Harry ushered him over to a bed.

"You're Will right?" Harry asked

"Yes I am"

'"I'm Harry, and this is my girlfriend Tessa."

"Hello Will" Tessa said shaking his hand

"Hey" he nervously answered.

Will excused him self to go to the bathroom. Ginny began to talk to Harry and Tessa.

"They seem nice enough" Ginny murmured

"Yeah really" Harry agreed

Tessa moaned in agreement and leaned up against Harry. They shared a kiss and snuggled together. Ginny rolled her eyes, then they noticed something.

"Looks like Ron's content" she said motioning to Sarah and Ron

Everyone turned around.

"Oh yes. Beware of Alexia and Tessa!" Ron shouted

"Why" Susan asked

"They are the most hyper people at Hogwarts!" Harry finished

"You better watch it; Harry Tessa's your girlfriend you know" Hermione mock-scolded.

"Hey he's doing me a favor. Call me hyper all you want. But take me seriously." Tessa giggled

"You guys are unbelievable." Susan said

"Usually they're better." Ginny squealed

"Ya sure about that?" Will said

"You found the bathroom?

"No lets just say that it's lucky found the room."

Remus walked in behind him.

"Time for bed girls off to your room. There will be no coed sleeping arrangements… especially not with my goddaughter Ron."

"You take the fun out of everything" Sarah teased her godfather

"would your parents be proud?"

"Well… yeah"

"Then I'm doing my job" Remus said.

The girls got up and shuffled out of the room. They led Sarah and Sue into their room. It was moderately large, with six beds and three dressers inhabiting it. They changed into their pajamas and began to talk.

"You'll love Hogwarts!" Alexia said, earnestly

"Definitely" Hermione agreed

"Too bad you weren't here last year; that was when all the excitement happened"

"Yeah, there was the Tri-Wizard Tournament, and Hermione fell in love with Victor Krum"

"Victor Krum?" Sarah asked "The Quidditch star?"

"He's hot… but not as hot as Bruno Charming on the Brazilian team."

"Yeah, he is" Alexia said "But the most exciting part of the tournament was when Harry brought back Cedric Diggory's body after Harry defeated You-Know-Who"

"You-Know-Who is back?"

"Wow, you Americans are way out of the loop" Alexia said

"No, it's just that our government keeps saying it's not true, that is is all a hoax or a Harry Potter publicity stunt"

"Yeah, that's what the Ministry is saying here too. But I believe my boyfriend" Tessa said

"Yeah, I believe Harry too" Alexia said

"Me three" Hermione said

"Me four"

"See Sue? I told you politics was nothing more than a web of lies" Sarah said

"That is why I don't want to be a politician" Susan said "So, have you heard Remus talking about our parents at all?"

"Well, there are meetings of the Order, but we aren't allowed to sit in on them" Hermione said

"Oh" Sarah said

"Which is why we listen in" Alexia said "Fred and George are complete geniuses"

"How do they not know you are listening in? They are witches and wizards"

"Extendable Ears" Alexia said "The most clever trick for listening in"

"So?" Sarah asked "What have you learned?"

"You-Know-Who wants a weapon…Sirius believes Harry should be in the Order, They think You-Know-Who is behind your parents' death, and they think You-Know-Who is after more followers"

"Wait…go back"

"They think You-Know-Who is after more followers"

"No, before that"

"Sirius thinks Harry should be allowed in the Order"

"After that"

"Oh!" Alexia said "You must be referring to they think You-Know-Who is responsible for your parents' deaths"

"Do they think he has Brian?"

"Yeah they do… but they can't think of why… Dumbledore is really quiet about the whole Brian thing is kinda weird."

"Girls time for bed... come on its late."

"Aww, ten more minutes wolfy"

"No, and don't call me wolfy"

"Wolfy, is it your time of the month? Are you PMSing?"

"I do not have PMS…I have PWS…pre-werewolf syndrome" Remus said "And no, the full moon just ended"

"Come on Remy" Alexia pouted

"Yeah, come on Remus" Sarah said "For me?"

"Bed! Now!"

"How about five more minutes?" Alexia asked

"No" Remus said "Get into bed, and if the two of you-" he pointed to Tessa and Alexia "-argue one more time, I'm telling your sister"

"Fine, come on you guys, let's get to bed" Tessa said

"Thank you Tessa, you are being very mature" Remus said

"I know" Tessa said "Oh, and Remus…chocolate helps a lot"

"Oh TONKS!"

"Bed. Fine, Yes, we are asleep"

Remus closed the door behind him, and the girls turned back to the conversation

"So, do any of you have boyfriends?" Sarah asked

"Well, I'm dating Harry" Tessa said

"And I am dating Blaise" Alexia said

"Michael Corner…but what ever you do don't tell Ron!"

"I'm single and loving every minute of it" Hermione said

"Yeah so is Susan… although she has a major crush on a certain Quidditch player." Sarah said

"Shut up!"

"Hey does Ron have a girlfriend?"

"Well that was kinda random."

"I know, but seriously, does he?" Sarah asked

"No!" Ginny squealed

* * *

Ok I'm hurt not a single one of you will review even though it was my birthday :( oh well you can review now and please do. 


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter two

Meanwhile, down the hall, the boys were having the same conversation.

"So what is Hogwarts like?" William asked

"It's great" Harry said "One of my favorite places in the world.

"A school is on your list of favorite places? William questioned

"I had a bad childhood." Harry explained

"Oh."

"You'll love Hogwarts" Harry said.

"Yeah" Ron said "Between destroying the Sorcerer's Stone, opening the Chamber of Secrets, fighting giant spiders and a Basilisk, making a Polyjuice potion, rescuing Sirius, saving a hippogriff, somehow avoiding being expelled for flying a car to school, Participating and winning the Tri-Wizard Tournament, seeing You-Know-Who come back, dueling with You-Know-Who, escaping for You-Know-Who three times, killing a teacher, proving a teacher was a fake and a loon, and finding out a teacher was really a Death Eater in disguise," Ron took a deep breath "Harry has had a grand old time at Hogwarts, Haven't you mate?"

"Oh yeah" Harry said sarcastically

"How did you find any time to do your work at Hogwarts in the past 4 years?" Will asked

"I really have no idea"

"William laughed

"So…" Ron said "Sarah wouldn't happen to have any boyfriends she left behind that she might miss does she?"

"No"

"Ok, well, I'm going to bed" Ron said

"She left her ex behind, but…"

"I'm wide awake again" Ron said sitting up "Tell me about this ex. How serious were they?"

"Hi name was Joshua" William said "Sarah dumped his sorry ass right before Draxon let out for the summer…she won't be missing him"

"Why not?" Harry asked

"He managed to find a silver lining to our parents' murder"

"Which was…what?" Harry asked

"He and Sarah didn't have to worry about them walking in on them"

"What a jerk" Harry said

"You didn't kill him?" Ron asked. Harry and Will could hear a hint of disappointment in his voice

"No. Sarah waited until after he had left for summer vacation to tell me what he had said"

"You weren't there?" Harry asked

"Well, I was…but I was arguing with Susan…and anyway, they were talking in Mermish…mermaid and merman language"

"Yeah, Dumbeldore speaks it too"

"Sarah speaks Mermish?"

"Not very well, it's mostly swearing"

Just then the boys heard Remus yelling at the girls to go to bed.

"Come on, let's go to bed before Remus gets on us about being up late" They had all started to go to sleep when Ron said:

"Did you ever think bout killing him?"

"Goof night Won" Harry mumbled into his pillow

"Do you wish you had killed him?"

"Good night Ron" Will muttered half asleep

There was silence for a few minutes

"So, you never killed him huh?" Ron asked

"That's it" Harry said, and walked over to start hitting Ron over the head several times, While Harry did that, William answered his questions

"No Ron, I did not kill him. Yes, I thought about killing him and still do. Yes, I wish I had killed him, and not a day goes by that I change my mind. Now go to bed before I hurt you"

"This seemed to satisfy Ron "Good night" he said cheerfully


	4. Chapter Three

just to make sure there is no confusion we are not JK Rowling or any other author. so anything you recognize is not ours...

* * *

Chapter Three

The next afternoon Susan and Hermione were talking about the trick they had just played on Sarah and Ron

"I wish I could have seen the look on Sarah's face when Ron came walking our with a basked full of food."

"How do you know he's out there yet?"

"I could feel Sarah's happiness"

"How can you feel someone else's happiness?"

"Not just happiness, any emotion."

"What?"

"Wow I thought everyone knew about the DA gifts."

"Gift's?"

"Well, some people call them curses, but yeah basically everyone in Draxon has a 'gift', you need one to get in"

""Oh, so what's yours?"

"I have empathy, telepathy, and this teleporting-type thing"

"How about Sarah and William?"

"Well, you don't really want to upset either of them"

"Why?"

"Well, Will can control fire and Sarah can _sometimes_ control the weather"

"Wow"

"Yeah so..."

There was a big crash followed by a shrill scream

"What was that?" The girls asked in unison

"Well the crash was probably Sarah..."

"...and the screaming is Sirius' mum"

"Girls, what was that?" Remus asked from the doorway where he and Sirius stood

"Maybe you should go outside and ask Sarah"

"Whoever is responsible gets the honor and privilege of making my mum shut up"

"Um Sirius, that is neither and honor nor a privilege

"Hey, you could solve the probably permanently by getting Will to burn the portrait up, and since he can control the fire, you won't have to worry about the house being burnt down"

"That's...not a bad idea, I'll consider it" Sirius said "And, as long as no one gets hurt, it's ok if the house gets burned down"

""And do you plan to explain to Dumbeldore why we have no headquarters for the Order?"

"It was...um...a freak cooking accident"

"Oh sure, we'll just blame the whole thing on Molly! Or do you have a story lined up as to why _you_ were cooking and Molly wasn't watching you like a hawk?"

"She was sick?" Sirius tried

"Hey guys? I think there are more pressing issues to attend to at the moment" Hermione said

"Yeah" Susan said "Like yelling at Sarah for breaking a window in Remus' room"

"What!" Lupin asked

"Just go yell at her" Susan said "Sarah can explain everything"

"Not that she would want to" Hermione said as Lupin and Sirius ran to Lupin's room.

Moments later Lupin could be heard over Sirius' mum

"SARAH! GET UP HERE NOW!"

Not only did Sarah run up to the house but so did William, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Molly and anyone else in the house.

"What did Silly Sally do now."

"She caused a tornado and broke a window in Remus' room."

"How scarred is Sarah?"

"Very and for good reason Remus is as mad as the Dark Lord is evil."

"I figured that much out by my self."

"Any empath could figure that out all the way from Draxon" Susan said

As they walked to Remus' room they continued to talk.

"So... should we place the bets?" William asked

"What bets?" asked Harry

"On how long Sarah will be grounded" Susan said "I say for life"

"No fair!" William said, "That was my bet!"

"I know" Susan said with a smile on her face, "Fine how about a month"

Sarah and Ron ran into the room.

"Hey Sarah nice prank but next time aim for another house" Fred said

"I didn't plan to break a window this time"

"And there better not be a next time" Remus said

"I'm sorry it was a complete accident, I didn't mean for the tornado to get out of control"

"Did she say tornado?"

"I heard tornado."

"Yes I said tornado"

"Would someone explain this whole tornado thing?" Harry said

"I'm more interested in the fire comment" Sirius said

"And what's up with Susan knowing everything anyone says something?" Fred said

"You told them about our gifts?" Will asked

"Only Hermione"

"Then how does Sirius know?"

"He and Remus walked into the room."

"Oh yeah the Draxon gifts" Fred said

"_You _know about those?" Hermione asked

"Doesn't everybody?" George asked.

"How the bloody hell did you get dreadfuls on anything?" Hermione asked

"I don't know" Fred said

"Yeah we should have gotten all E's" George said, "I mean we did show up."

"By the way William, could you burn the portrait of my mum?"

"Sirius, I thought we talked about this, we're not burning the house and blaming Molly!"

"What?!"

_"Whew! Safe... that's right guys just keep talking" _Sarah though "_Maybe Remus will forget about everything"_

"Hey, guys you realize that no one it getting on Sarah for breaking the window right?"

"Thanks a lot Sue"

"No problem sissy" Susan said "The next time you don't want me to know what you are thinking, try shielding yourself"

"Alright everyone, I need a few moments alone with Sarah" Remus said

"Alright" everyone said walking out

"oh and Susan this is a private conversation, no listening in"

"Damn" Susan muttered under her breath

"Can we please have some answers now?"

"Yeah we're intrigued"

"Tessa don't use big words, you might hurt yourself" Alexia said

"I hope you said a nice good-bye to Blaise before this summer, because you're never going to see him again!"

"HELP!!"

"Shhh! I'm trying to pick up emotions here!"

"Didn't Remus tell you not to?"

"No Remus said not to listen in, he said nothing about empating in." Susan concentrated for a minute "Come on Sarah, give me an emotion besides fear and guilt...ok, there is some sorrow there..."

"You know what he meant why can't you just do as you're told" William said after hitting the back of her head.

"I do Willy"

"Shut up Suzy Q"

"No Willy-Wally care bear

"Susan?"

"Yeah"

"RUN!

"Help!!"

Remus stuck his head out of the door and yelled "Everyone Shut up or go downstairs now!"

"Ok Remy but just remember chocolate." Tessa said before following everyone down to the kitchen where Sirius was trying to explain Remus's earlier comment to Molly.

"What did Remus mean by 'we decided not to blame Molly'?"

"Nothing. it's just. It's nothing.

"Sirius Black, you answer my question right now!"

"Oh look Molly, the kids are here you don't want to kill me in front of them do you? Too many witnesses."

"Susan, William, Later you two can tell me what all this gift talk is about and Ronald I want to know exactly what happened to the window, now"

"Well you see mum, in order for my explanation to make sense you need to talk to Will and Susan. Go ahead guys."

"Well uh, you see..."

"You're really bad at this aren't you Will"

"Do you want to explain?"

"Not really"

"Then shut up. Anyway you know how Professor Dumbledore looks for traces of magic in a kid to decide if they get in to Hogwarts."

"Yes"

"Well, at Draxon, you need to have magic and a gift"

"You still haven't explained the 'gifts' yet"

"Well, uh...Susan is much better at explaining gifts...go ahead Sue"

"Thanks a lot Will"

"No problem"

"Well since my idiot brother-" Will glared at Susan, she ignored the look "-only has one gift and I have two and a touch of a third , I know way more than he does. A gift is a special ability that we each have, like Sarah ability to control the weather"

"Sometimes" Will added

Susan giggled "Shut up Will, just because it's true, doesn't mean you have to say it!"

"Doesn't mean I can't say it either"

"Get on with it already" Sirius said

"Where was I...oh yeah" Susan said "She can also sort of mind-talk like me only she can't send messages, only receive them. There are also Fire-Starters-" William cleared his throat loudly "Alright, so they are technically called Fire-Controllers, but they have very bad control of it"

William hit Susan. She hit him back. "Don't hit me. There are also Empaths, people who can talk to animals, people with plant abilities, shape-shifters, those who can control fabric and thread, those who can foresee or farsee..."

"That means they can see a great distance away" Will cut in

"...and then there are people who can transport things with their mind. Those are all the common gifts, but there are more obscure gifts"

"Ok Ronald, what happened?" Mrs. Weasley asked

"Well, Sarah and I were having the picnic you lot set up for us-thanks, by the way-and we, we started talking about the differences between Hogwarts and Draxon. Man, I feel sorry for you guys. You start school when you're five, and stay there until you're 18. She told me how the school looks for gifts before considering a student for admission. So, out of curiosity, I asked her what her gift was. She said she could control the weather, and asked if I wanted to see a demonstration, and I said yes. So, she made a small tornado..."

"There is nothing small about it when Sarah is using her gift"

"Ok, so it was a really, really big tornado" Ron said "Anyway, she wasn't paying attention..."

"What else is new?" William grumbled

"William, I'm going to say this in the nicest possible way...SHUT UP!"

""So, she wasn't paying attention, and a brick got caught up in the tornado. She tried to slow down the tornado, but she ended up speeding the tornado up, The brick was then flung out of the tornado, and flew through Remus' window"

"What was she thinking! Sarah hasn't had that gift long enough to try something like that without supervision! She only got that gift a year ago. She only got in to DA because she had a little mind-speech...and because dad pleaded with Miss Wilson since he was a teaher"

"What happens if a student has magic, but not a gift?" Harry asked

"They either go to Enchanter's High School or Patrick Velman High School, named after the most famous American potion master, Patrick Velman"

"Does Sarah usually have control over her gift?"

"When she's thinking strait" Susan said

"So that would be a no" William said

"Shut up Mr.-I-set-mom's-favorite-rose-bush-on-fire-when-I-was-seven"

"It was the entire back yard I set on fire...I burned mom's rose bush to a crisp, so ha!

"Oh, yeah. That is so much better"

"I can control it now!" Will said "What about you Miss-I-need-a-shield-the-size-of-Canada-when-people-get-romantic"

"How do you know about that? You are the one in the family who is romantically challenged"

"Hey, I have a girlfriend remember? Elisessa, who goes to PVHS"

"She may be your girlfriend, but I heard the last time she was kissed was before she met you"

"So what? I take things slowly"

"Y'all have been dating for the past six years!"

"Your point?"

"Hey, does it seem quieter to anyone?" Ron asked

Everyone stopped talking and listened. Sirius' mum had stopped screaming

"Will, did you burn the portrait?" Susan accused

"No"

"Sarah must have gotten her to shut up" Susan said

"So, Will, how about you met my mum and...turn up the heat for her?" Sirius said with a sly grin

"Sure"

William followed Sirius up to the portrait. When she started hearing what they were planning, she started screaming again.. The fireball was in William's hand when a door swung open behind them

"NO! NOT MY MISTRESS!" yelled Kreacher

"Sirius, William, stop!"


	5. Chapter Four

just to make sure there is no confusion we are not JK Rowling or any other author. so anything you recognize is not ours...

* * *

Chapter 4

Kreatcher ran to the portrait and started to clam his "mistress" down. Dumbledore came striding along not too far away from Kreacher.

"Kreacher knew only trouble would come when mistress' oldest son came back. Oh yes Kreacher did. Then he let that half-breed and all those other people in my mistress' house! Then he let that half-breed invite his little scum of a goddaughter and her family move in. Kreacher knew all these people were no good from the start, and Kreacher was right!"

"No one talks about Remus or my family like that!" William roared. The houses temperature rose several degrees higher.

"William!"

Remus turned the corner, while Susan climbed the stairs

"Will, cut the heat!" she snapped

"Didn't I say not to burn that portrait? Honestly, it seems like Sue is the only one who can control her gift"

"Thank you Remus, I am vastly more mature than William and Sarah" Susan said

"Shut up Sue" William said "Sorry Remus, but Kreacher was saying you were a half-breed and he called Sarah scum. You can't honestly expect me to sit back while he insults the last family I have"

"First off William, I am a werewolf, so Kreatcher is right, I am a half-breed…you did know I was part werewolf right?"

"Will nodded "We were told the day we found out about our parents"

"Secondly, Kreacher wanted a reaction from you, he was hoping for one. Setting Kreacher on fire wouldn't do anything but make Kreacher happy"

"It would have made me happy to watch him burn"

"Me too William, me too" Sirius said "So, back to the portrait-"

"No!" Remus and Dumbledore said

"Come on Remus, can I just burn the mouth? Then we won't have to listen to her screaming."

"Yeah, how about just the mouth?"

"What do you think?" Remus asked

"I think yes, and it's my house, so fire away William"

"Gladly" William said as Ron ran up "Remus, can I go visit Sarah?"

"No, she's grounded"

"Well, how long is she grounded for?"

""Why do you want to know?" Will asked, forgetting about Sirius' mum

"So I know when to plan for the next date"

"I'll tell you when, never" Will said "My baby sister is too young to have her heart broken again"

"Do you think I would do anything to hurt Sarah?"

William glared at Ron for a moment before turning to Remus "Remus, may I go visit Sarah? I need to talk to her"

Remus thought for a minute "Alright, I guess so. Tell her dinner will be ready soon"

"OK"

"Wait, why does he get to see her and I can't?"

"William is her brother, you are in no way related to her"

William walked in to Sarah's room, where she had been fixing her hair

"Hi Will" Sarah said as she tried to pull her hair back into a clip."

"Hi, why are you getting so dressed up? You're grounded right."

"Yeah, but dinner will be ready soon right?"

"Yeah about five minutes according to Remus."

"Cool."

"I came up here 'cause I wanted to talk to you."

"Then talk."

"You can't date Ron."

"What! What makes you think you can tell me who I can and cannot date."

"I'm your older brother and I know what's best for you

"You know what's best for me huh?"

"Yeah"

"You can tell if I guy's going to break my heart just by looking at them?"

"Yes I can"

"Then why didn't you warn me about Josh and Tristan?"

"I did you wouldn't listen. You better not be more than friends with Ron and it better stay that way"

"And what if we start dating I'm only grounded for a month."

"Dang Sue won"

"Won?"

"Our bet"

"Aren't you a little old for that?"

"Let me give that question some serious thought…um… No"

"I'll date whoever I like" Sarah said

"I'm serious Sarah. If you date Ron, you'll regret it"

"Sarah! William! Dinner is ready!" Remus called

"We're coming!" Sarah called back

The two walked into the kitchen and saw turkey, stuffing, gravy, mashed potatoes, green beans, rolls, bread, Butterbeer for the minors, and Firewhiskey for the adults.

Wow, what is this,. Thanksgiving?" Sarah thought to herself

Susan picked up the thought and sent a telepathic reply It's our welcoming dinner, since our plane landed after supper last night

"This looks beautiful" Sarah said

"Not as beautiful as you" Ron said

Sarah smiled. William almost leaped across the room at him

"Mrs. Weasley, can I help with anything?"

"No dear, that's alright" Mrs. Weasley said

"Sarah, I saved a seat for you next to me" Ron said "Come sit down"

William nearly lunged at Ron, but Sarah held him back "If you value your life, you will not touch Ron"

"I could take you" Will said

"No you couldn't"

"Why not?"

"Because fighting me is a loose-loose situation for you"

"How do you figure that?"

"Well, in order to beat me, you'd have to hurt me, so you'd just be the big mean older brother who hurts his baby sister" Sarah said "If, however, I win, you'd have just been beaten by your little sister. Now how are you suppose to protect me from boys if I can hurt you?"

"Did anyone follow that?" Ron asked

"I did" Sue said "Sarah says that a lot when dealing with William"

Sarah sat down next to Ron "Hello Ron"

"Hello"

"So, do you remember how I said I'd consider it when you asked if we could be boyfriend-girlfriend?"

"Yeah"

"I've thought about it, and I decided that I think that is a good idea

Remus cleared his throat loudly

"After I'm grounded of course" Sarah said "After all, I knew the rules involved my gift, and I was being careless and childish by trying to do a tornado unsupervised. I think it's only fair that I spent the appropriate amount of time being punished for it"

Suck up Susan sent the thought at Sarah

"You know it" Sarah mouthed

"Hey Remus, is there anyway Sarah's grounding could be lifted? She's obviously realized what she did was wrong, and isn't that the whole point of a punishment?"

"Oh please, it's all an act!" William said

Sarah glared at Will

"No Ron, she is not off the hook." Remus said "That speech sounded a little too rehearsed"

William smiled victoriously at Sarah

"By the way Sarah, I've written a letter to Draxon" Remus said "I figured they would want to hear about how one of their former students acts when there is no one with a gift strong enough to counter theirs around to stop her from doing irresponsible things"

"Damn it" Sarah mumbled "If my abilities teacher finds out about it, I'm in so much trouble. She'll write a long lengthy lecture to me, and expect me to send back a report saying what the lecture was about"

* * *

Alright so we want people to give us feed back. Constructive critisism is a good thing, telling us you like the story is good... we'd even appriciate flames at this point just please review let us know that people are actually reading what we right.


	6. Chapter Five

just to make sure there is no confusion we are not JK Rowling or any other author. so anything you recognize is not ours...

* * *

Chapter Five

Two weeks later

"Hey sis how's that essay coming?"

"I'm procrastinating."

"You shouldn't procrastinate."

"So I always do…. So do you."

"So… Do the essay or I'm telling Remus."

"So? Didn't bother me when you told mom and dad I wasn't doing an assignment"

"But Remus was a teacher"

"So was dad"

"He's already mad at you."

"It's not like it's his homework I'm not doing. I plan on waiting for Professor Alaniz to write to me asking for the essay, then I write back saying she never gave me an essay, this letter is the first I have gotten from her"

"Let's run that idea past Remus…REMUS!"

Remus came upstairs "Yes Susan?"

"Sarah is planning on not doing her homework" Susan said

"Sarah?"

"Don't you dare lie Sarah"

"Shut up Susan" Sarah said "I am not doing the homework because, since I was transferred to Hogwarts, she isn't my teacher anymore, so she can't give me homework"

"Didn't I tell you…they're coming over to make sure you learn how to use the gift properly?"

"That is so not funny"

"It's not supposed to be"

"I get to see Hoffman again!"

"Yeah, but I'm stuck with that evil, vile, fun-sucking, brain-dead, I'm-you-teacher-so-you-have-to-listen-to-me Alaniz"

"To bad Cobeze and Shwartz were both taken."

"Yeah… wait…Will, will you trade teachers with me?"

"I'd be stuck with Alaniz though."

"Not really, you graduated already"

"Fine just let the Jedi know."

"Can do!" Sarah said "Sue, can you mind-speak to the Jedi for me? It's quicker than a letter"

"only if you don't mind me being almost dead afterwards."

"Hmm…Remus, can I use some Floo Powder?"

"Sure."

Sarah went down to the kitchen and used a little Floo Powder to contact Draxon

"Hey Headmistress Wilson, waz up?"

Susan smacked her own forehead.

"May I help you Sarah?"

"Can you send Professor Cobane or Shwartz? I don't like Alaniz"

"Did you do the essay?"

"What essay?"

"The one she assigned you in her letter."

"What letter?"

"People don't call me the Jedi because I like the name."

"You know about that?"

"I believe the word you'd use is Duh."

"Cool! Hey Sue, Will! Professor Wilson just said 'duh!'"

"And?"

"So."

"Y'all just love ruining things for me don't you? Wait, don't answer that"

"Yeah we do."

"Will she said don't answer that."

"So since when do we listen to her."

"Good point."

Sarah ignored them "So…about dumping Alaniz…"

"Do the essay, and I'll send Professor Cobane"

"Hmm…how about you send Cobane, and I'll hand him the essay the first day of Hogwarts"

"No I want in my office by the end of the month or no Coby"

"Hey guys! She said 'Coby;! Professor Wilson, you are so cool!"

"Duh… now remember the essay or I'll send Spitzka."

"Woa! We went from Alaniz to Spizka? That's not an improvement…that's worse!""

"Then I would get a move on you only have one week"

"Fine. I'll Floo to America and deliver the essay before Saturday evening"

"Good."

They broke the connection "Hey Remus! I need to go to America for a few minutes sometime before the end of the month!"

"Why?"

"School stuff"

"Alright."

"Hey Remus can I go with her?"

"Why"

"Girlfriend stuff."

"No you may not William."

"But Sarah gets to go."

"You sound like those twins… they are so immature and those stupid-"

"NOOOOO"

"Shut up Susan"

"Stupid what dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked

"oh just these…"

Fred tackled Susan and covered her mouth.

"Fred Weasley!"

"I ah… saw a bee and wanted to make sure she didn't get hurt."

"So you tackle her… what ever I have an essay to finish."

"Don't you mean 'start'?" Will asked, then turned to Fred "Get off my sister!"

"Aw mate do I have to… I kinda like the view."

"Off. Sister. Now"

"make me…..OWWW! Fire burns!! Ow." Fred leapt off. Susan who began to laugh.

"Remember when you did that to Sarah's boyfriend?"

"Yep. Good times, good times"

"Yeah, I remember when you did that to me!" Sarah said

"Spitzka."

"I'm going, I'm going"

"Power…."

(10 minutes to Sarah's deadline)

"in conclusion…. Bull shit…. There done"

"Did you really say what she said was BS?"

"Yep… Remus I need to get to America in 9 minutes and 58 seconds… make that 55 seconds."

"Then go."

Sarah ran down to the kitchen, grabbed some Floo Powder, and threw it in the fire. she stepped in and said "Draxon Academy, America"

Colors swarmed around her as she spun past Fireplaces and carefully stepped out of the right one "Hello Professor Wilson"

"Sarah, you're here with…34 seconds left"

"Yes!"

"Let me get Professor Alaniz and Professor Cobane in here"

Minutes later, both teachers were in the office

"Here is your essay Professor Alaniz"

"You said I was full of crap and was just saying Bull shit."

"You told me to be honest and honestly I hate you."

Professor Cobane chuckled quietly

"Sarah!" Professor Wilson said

"What? She wanted honesty, she got honesty. Like Susan and William always told me… the truth hurts get a helmet, and some pads."

"Professor Cobane, you will be traveling back with Sarah to her godfather's house and begin helping her with her control of her gift"

"Alright, let me go pack and we can leave"

(Mean while Susan was alone in the girls room… or she was until)

"Susan we have some business to discuss with you."

"What do you two want?"

"You almost spilled the beans about our extendable ears to mum."

"So?"

"Our mum doesn't know about that and we aren't suppose to be listening in on the meetings…we'd be grounded for a year!"

"And… you probably disserve it."

The twins glare at her and turn to leave. As they are leaving they chorus "You'll regret this!"

Ginny who walked in to the room said "Go back to America now… dealing with a murder is better than dealing with the two of them when they're out to get you."

"I can handle it."

"Professor Cobane! What are you doing here" Susan heard William say from the kitchen

"'scuse me."

Susan ran downstairs and into the kitchen

"Hey Cobezy"

"Hello Susan"

"So where's Mr. Hoffman?"

"He'll be coming for the school year. They figured Sarah could use some extra help."

"Got that right!"

"William!" Susan scolded while Sarah concentrated so hard her brain hurt and sent him flying across the room by calling up a gale-force wind. Eventually, it worked, and Will hit the kitchen wall

"Sarah!" Professor Cobane said

"What? Molly must have left a window open somewhere…boy it's windy outside"

"Yeah …. Right a wind that strong would bother Sirius mum and you know it sis."

"Why didn't Will burn the damn thing when he had the chance?"

"I'm tempted to burn something, but it ain't Sirius' mum Sarah!"

"Oh come on it was just a little breeze."

"Yeah, and this-" Will had his hold hand fill with fire "Is just a little spark"

"REMUS!!"

"William put that fire out… now didn't you learn anything about not allowing your emotions control your gift… or did you just ignore me?"

"Sorry professor" Will said, snuffing his hand "Sarah, I'll pound you into the ground later"

"No hurting my baby sister…. Now we have things to talk about Will."

"What things?" Cobane asked

"Nothing" Susan and William said

"Why couldn't I have Professor Wilson's mind-reading ability?"

"Because you would never get the classes to pay attention with that gift. Your gift of weather control and using thunder and lightning gets our attention much better"

"Speaking of gifts" Susan said "Doesn't Sarah have her first lesson with you?"

"Yes, she does" Professor Cobane said "Come on Sarah, we need a big, clear space…preferably outdoors"

"Will two minutes my room"

"Cool"

"Watcha guys going to do?"

"Things."

"What things?"

"Just things."

"But I wanna help… Tell me."

"No you have a lesson and anyway it's too important to risk you blabbing."

"I DO NOT BLAB!"

"Yes you do now go."

While Sarah's at her lesson

"Ok so we only have two hours until dinner so if our plans going to work we need to do it now."

"Right."

"Ok so I'll teleport us to our house and then we can look for clues. We need to leave early enough that I'll have a half-hour to rest or I'll be tired and sick during dinner which will totally ruin everything. You ready to go?"

"Yeah let's do this."

Their home in America

William and Susan appeared in the middle of the hall way.

"Ok you check the kitchen I'll go up to the Nursery." Susan said

"And if you find anything yell."

"Ok."

Susan went up stairs and began to look in the nursery… most of Brian's things were missing. She was about to look in the closet when Will called

"Sis, I think I found something."

(Back in England at Sarah's lesson)

Professor Cobane and Sarah were outside of Grimmauld Place.

"Alright, so we're going to start off with working on your focus"

"But professor, I learned focus when I was, like…six"

"Obviously, you've forgotten it"

Sarah sighed

"Hey we can always go down to meditating"

"NO! Anything but that! I hate meditating"

"Focus it is then"

"Is there a third option"

"Yes, it's Professor Alaniz"

"Focus it is" Sarah said

."Ok, now close your eyes. Focus on the tree branch right in front of us. Focus on making a light breeze. Just enough to move the branch"

Sarah did as she was told. Slowly, a light breeze rushed past the two of them, and hit the branch. The leaves on the end of the branch rustled.

"Good" Cobane said "Now, just make it a little stronger"

A gust of wind just slightly lighter then what blew William over hit the tree. Leaves went flying everywhere

"Sorry" Sarah said

"That's alright, let's try something else…make it rain"

Sarah called up a rainstorm with the bonus of thunder and lightning"

"OK…try just simple dark clouds in the air"

Pouring down rain hit

"Fog. Let's try a basic, light fog. You should have learned that last year"

The fog was so thick, no one could see even two centimeters in front of them.

"Did you learn anything from Alaniz?"

"No. I didn't like her, so I tended to zone out…then she started talking about hurricanes and tornadoes, then I started listening"

"So you don't know the basics?"

"Nope"

Cobane closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them "Alright, we're going back to the basics. No, we are going back to the basic of the basics"

"Does that mean-"

"Yes, Sarah, that means we are going back to meditating"

"NOOOOOOO!"

Back in America

Susan ran down the stairs… William sounded scared.

"Will, what… crap"

"Finally we've been waiting for weeks!"

"Now you two are coming with us do you intend to go peacefully or are you going to fight us?"

Will looked at Susan who shrugged.

"Oh don't be stupid of course we're going to resist" then he hurled a fireball at one of the death eaters.

Spells started to fly and Susan got hit by a stunning spell. William was too busy to notice anything until reinforcements stormed through the door then he looked and noticed his sister was missing.

(Back in England)

"Professor Cobane, can we please stop meditating now? We've been at it for an hour"

"That depends"

"On?"

"Can you call up a light fog?"

"Of course I can"

"Let's see it then"

Sarah brought up a fog that was so light, you could see everything below it almost as if the fog wasn't there

"Very good!" Professor Cobane said "Now, we'll move back up to focus. You have an hour until dinner that should be long enough"

Alright so we want people to give us feed back. Constructive critisism is a good thing, telling us you like the story is good... we'd even appriciate flames at this point just please review let us know that people are actually reading what we right.


	7. Chapter Six

just to make sure there is no confusion we are not JK Rowling or any other author. so anything you recognize is not ours... Oh and this whole double chapter thing is in celebration of Labor Day.

* * *

Chapter Six

"Ugh…" Susan said as she woke up on a bed in the middle of a strange room. She sat up and looked around the room was empty except for some lamps, two chairs, a table, and a smaller bed, the size a toddler would sleep in. There was only one door and no windows so the room was pretty dark. At first she thought she was alone and then she heard a noise from the bed. Susan called a lamp toward her and walked to the bed and looked in.

"Brian!" she whispered the three year old looked up at her.

"SISSY!" he yelled

"Shhhh… Brian, be quiet" but it was too late down the hall Susan heard footsteps approaching and voices becoming clearer and clearer. Susan grabbed Brian and teleported the two of them out and to their home.

"Will... William… William where are you?"

A woman came up behind her and grabbed her arm.

"Quiet! Your brother went home with Remus and the rest of the people who came to save you two."

"Oh… well I better be going then."

"Not so fast how do I know that you're really Sarah?"

"I'm Susan darn it! Sarah and I don't even look that much alike!"

"So how do I know you're not a death eater?"

"You're joking right? How would a Death eater know which one I am? It's not like I'm dumb enough to tell them."

"Then you won't mind answering some questions?"

"No go ahead."

"Where does the order meet?"

"Sirus's house."

"Where is that?"

"I can't tell you, it's a secret and if you really were a member of the order you would know. Who are you?"

"Nymphadora Tonks."

"Oh your Alexia and Tessa's older sister."

"Yeah."

"Nice to meet you, so are we going to go back now or are we going to stay here and wait for the Death Eaters to get back?"

"Lets go I'll apperate us."

"No that's fine I can get my self there."

"I insist."

"No I'd rather I transport my self thanks."

"Nympahdora's" hair began to change from pink to blonde and her face began to change as the Polyjuice potion wore off. Susan used her teleporting gift to send a table flying towards the imposter and then teleported herself and Brian out of the house and to headquarters.

* * *

Alright so we want people to give us feed back. Constructive critisism is a good thing, telling us you like the story is good... we'd even appriciate flames at this point just please review let us know that people are actually reading what we right.


	8. Chapter Seven

just to make sure there is no confusion we are not JK Rowling or any other author. so anything you recognize is not ours.

* * *

Chapter Seven

Susan arrived in her room and looked around.

"Well, well, well. Look what do we have here Gred?"

"I do believe we have a certain girl who almost ratted us out."

"now isn't there something we were supposed to do if we saw her?"

"I do believe there was Forge."

"Now guys there is no reason for you to disturb people in the middle of the night."

"We wouldn't be disturbing them… there in an order meeting right now and they'd want to know you're safe."

"I thought you weren't allowed in order meetings."

"We aren't normally but they said if we see you to go and get them right away."

"Plus they should be almost done."

"Pleeease don't tell. I'll do almost anything."

"Now you see that would be wrong and get us into trouble and that wouldn't be good so… let's go."

"I'm so screwed."

"Probably"

Just as the three teens reached the first floor the members of the order emerged from the kitchen where they were meeting.

Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape and some of the other members left, leaving the Weasleys, Tonks, Mad-Eye, Remus, and Sirius.

"What were you and William thinking?"

"One I was the one who came up with the idea, there is no way William could have come up with such a good plan. If he had had his way we would have asked random people if they had seen Brian. and I was thinking that the MIB are idiots and would never be able to find Brian. And even if they did they wouldn't be able to get him out."

"Why didn't you leave it to the order?"

"He's my baby brother I had to do something."

"See Sirius I told you that their love for a sibling would cause problems and we should keep a closer eye on them. But no why would anyone care that much about a sibling? Honestly just because you hated Regulus you can't see why anyone would want to help a younger brother." Molly said "And by the way I'm still waiting for that explanation."

"You should have told someone. You could have been hurt."

"I know."

"Do you realize how lucky you are that the teleporting gift you have isn't like apperating."

"Yes and I also realize that too many people can use Polyjuice Potion."

"What?"

"Well ya see there was this person who looked like Nymphadora-"

"DON'T CALL ME NYMPHADORA!!"

"Sorry there was this person who looked like Tonks and they were trying to get me to come with them and then they started to turn blonde and I sent something flying at them and then got me and Brian out of there."

"Lucius…"

"How did you uncle get your hair?"

"MOM!! I got to go make sure mom and dad are ok."

"Didn't someone break into her apartment recently?"

"Yeah I think"

"What's up with Nymphy?"

"Oh she's just freaked out because someone got a hold of some of her hair."

"Is that why her apartment got broken in to?"

"Maybe."

The day before they leave for Hogwarts

"Does everyone have everything?"

"Yes Mrs. Weasley"

"Right then dinner will be in one hour. Oh and Sarah dear Remus wanted to see you and your siblings upstairs."

Sarah walked up stairs and walked in, with out noticing the extra people "Remus, I swear. I don't care what Susan or William or anyone else says, this time, I really didn't do it!"

"Do what?"

"Whatever you called us up here for because you think I did something"

"What makes you think I think you did something?"

"Because whenever I get called up to talk to people, especially people who are my guardians, it's because I did something"

"Fine baby pixie, just walk by and don't say hi to me."

"Marianna, don't call me….MARIANNA!"

"Fine I won't call you Marianna, Pixie"

"Funny, you are just so funny…what are you doing here?"

"Well Anna and I thought you would be happy to see us."

"Anna's here?"

"Wow you really are a blonde."

"Hi Anna, Marianna, Danielle, Lizzie, Elisessa, Stephanie. Mr. Hoffman."

"Hi Susan."

"Where's Will?"

"You mean his Royal dorkness? Upstairs he said you weren't worth the time and energy it took to come down stairs."

"Susan…"

"Shh… I mean I don't think he'd care if you left right now."

"Sue…"

"He's so dumb he probably wouldn't even notice, he… he's right behind me isn't he."

"Yup."

William glared at his sister and then walked over to his girlfriend and gave her a kiss.

"Great job Susan… maybe we should try that with Ginny's boyfriend."

"Only we would plan it better."

Sarah laughed "Gred, Forge, these are our friends from America; Stephanie, Marianna, Anna, Lizzie and Elisessa."

"Hi" Stephanie and Danielle said

"HI" the twins said.

"Look, Sarah was wrong about our names. I am George, and this is my twin brother, Fred"

"Yeah we don't know who Gred and Forge are."

Every jaw in the room dropped.

"Fred, George; are you guys alright?"

"Yeah." George said "So…what are your gifts?"

"I can farsee" Anna said

"I have Empathy"

"I can control time" Marianna said

"I can turn myself invisible at any time" Stephanie said

"I control fire, like Sarah's older brother" Lizzie said

"Ok, well…I have a report to do" Susan said as she headed out the door "Sarah, remember. You have a lesson an hour after lunch today"

Fred and George followed Susan out of the door

"So Susan, those are your friends?"

"More my sister's friends, but yeah, I know them pretty well"

"Would you say you…know what they like in a guy?" Fred asked

Susan saw a chance to really get the boys back. She smiled. "I know them pretty well…why?"

"Curiosity" George said

"Meaning…?" Susan asked

"We think they're hot" Fred said

"Well, I hate to be the bearer of bad news…but y'all don't stand a chance."

"Why not?" Fred asked

"They like Quidditch players…"

"We are Quidditch players"

"And older guys…"

"Are they Sarah's age?" George asked

"Yes"

"Then we're older" George said

"But most of all, they like serious guys, and guys who study for school"

Fred opened his mouth to respond

"During the summer and Christmas"

Fred's mouth shut

"So what…they like the Percys of the world?"

"No. Percy is a snob" Susan said "They like serious men who are just a little looser than Percy"

"I guess that would make a little more like…Charlie?" George asked

"We can be like Charlie" Fred said "He gets paid to be around Dragons"

"Cool…we have to write Lee about this" George said "Bye Susan"

"Bye Susan" Fred said "And thanks, you're the best"

"Anytime" Susan said

(later that night, at dinner)

"Fred! George! Come on downstairs for supper!" Molly called for the fifth time.

"We'll be down in a moment, mum!" Fred called

"What are they up to now?" Molly asked, as she started setting the table.

"I have no idea" Susan said

Minutes later, Fred and George walked downstairs "Mum, allow us to finish setting the table." George said "Fred, will you take the plates, and I will take the goblets?"

"I would be happy to, my dear twin brother"

Fred and George went around and finished setting the table-without magic.

"Sorry we were late mum, we were studying our potions for this upcoming school term, and just couldn't put the books down

"MOODY! NYMPHADORA! KINGSLEY! GET IN HERE!" Molly screamed

The three aurors rushed in "What is it, Molly?" Kingsly asked

"Fred and George have been taken by Death Eaters"

"What do you mean, Molly?" Tonks asked "They are right in front of you"

"These are not my kids" Molly said "They are acting polite, and doing chores without magic and without being asked"

"Maybe they just finally matured" Tonks said

"They were studying" Molly said "With actual books"

"Moody, do you want me to arrest them?" Tonks asked

"Moody, Tonksie, Baldy, it's us!' Fred said

"Only the real Fred calls us Baldy and Tonksie" Kingsley said

"It is you two"

"Ok, what are you two high off?" Molly asked "Were you experimenting with windows closed again?"

"Mother, we don't know what you are talking about" Fred said "We are devoted students, and think that school is-"

"They aren't in here, you know" Susan said

Fred and George glanced at each other, and in a minute, they were leaning back in chairs with their feet on the table.

"Thank goodness, that was too much work" George said

Just then, they heard Sarah, Stephanie, Lizzie, and Marianna laughing as they came close to the room

"Quick! They are coming!" George said

The twins were soon standing by the door, and gently took Marianna and Stephanie's arms as they entered

"Ah, ladies" Fred said "Allow us to escort you to your seats"

(one hour later)

Ginny had spent the evening over with Luna and her father. When she got home, Susan and Sarah raced her upstairs, and they told her all about how dinner had gone. The three girls were laughing when Stephanie and Marianna walked in.

"Hey guys" Sarah said, fighting to keep from laughing "How are you?"

"Confused" Stephanie said "We thought Fred and George were the perfect guys for us…crazy, reckless, and pranksters…but then they act like they did tonight at dinner"

"Dinner was a better example of what they are usually like" Susan informed them cracking up."

* * *

Alright so we really want people to give us feed back please people. Constructive critisism is a good thing, telling us you like the story is good... we'd even appriciate flames at this point just please review let us know that people are actually reading what we right.


	9. Chapter Eight

just to make sure there is no confusion we are not JK Rowling or any other author. so anything you recognize is not ours.

* * *

Chapter Eight

(September 1-Breakfast)

Susan continued to lead the twins away from Stephanie and Marianna. Sarah soon stepped in and helped by keeping the girls away

"Sarah, Stephanie, Marianna, Danielle, Lizzie! Breakfast!" Molly called

"We'll be right down!" Sarah called as she and Stephanie finished packing their trunks

"Ready?" Stephanie said

"Yeah" Sarah said "Let's go"

Sarah led the girls down to the kitchen, when she heard Susan's voice coming from the kitchen

"OK, so the train would be your best chance to get with Stephanie and Danielle" Susan was saying

"Uh…I think I left something upstairs, come help me look you guys" Sarah said

"We're they talking about us?" Stephanie asked

"No" Sarah said

"So just keep in mind" Susan was saying "Stephanie Dickerson and Danielle Deaver"

"They are talking about us!" Danielle said

Stephanie and Danielle walked into the kitchen before Sarah could say another word

"Susan, what are you doing?"

"Tell us what you want in a guy" Fred said

"And what did she tell you?"

"That you like guys who study all the time, but that aren't stuck up"

"Susan, where did you get the idea that we like guys who study all the time?"

"Yeah we're into Quidditch players."

"Yeah especially beaters."

"Really… what do you think of practical jokers?"

"They are AWSOME!"

"How about older guys."

"They're a'ight."

"Susan!"

"How much of a head start would you like?"

"UH… bye!" Susan said and ran down the hall screaming, causing Mrs. Black to wake up.

"Sarah, did you know about this?"

"UH….I decline to state"

"If you girls would excuse us we have some plotting to do… Gred I purpose we use plan "s""

"Forge don't you think that that's a little… drastic?"

"No Gred I don't after what she did to us plan "s" is being nice."

"Ronny we need to borrow Pig" the twins said together

Alright so we really want people to give us feed back please people. Constructive critisism is a good thing, telling us you like the story is good... we'd even appriciate flames at this point just please review let us know that people are actually reading what we right.


	10. Chapter Nine

just to make sure there is no confusion we are not JK Rowling or any other author. so anything you recognize is not ours.

* * *

Chapter Nine

on the Hogwarts Express)

"What's with the lame owl?"

"We needed to get you to meet us before you do your first prank."

"this better be important."

"How would you like to date the hottest girl in Hogwarts?"

"Angelina said yes?"

"No."

"But we have a plan to get her to say yes."

"Lets hear it!"

"You go out with another girl!"

"You're mental"

"No listen people want what they can't have. When Minnie says no hexing the Slytherins what do you want to do… or when your mom said stay away from us because we were 'bad influences' what did you do."

"I went to your house and we bought dung bombs to set off in Snape's class during the next term."

"Exactly."

"So what girl will go out with me?"

"We have decided to use… plan's'!"

"Who got you guys that upset?"

"This American girl…"

"Is she hot?"

"Why does it matter."

"I can't go out with a girl that's not hot!"

"Yes she is now will you help?"

"Sure but who else will you use?"

"I was thinking Montague and Malfoy"

"Wow I'm I that bad?"

"No it's just we want to make sure that if she doesn't choose you she suffers."

"So now we have to find Montague and Malfoy."

"What do you want Weasley?"

"We have a proposition for you."

"Not interested."

"Not interested in a hot girl?"

"Now Fred maybe American girls with blonde hair aren't these guys types."

"Let me guess…their mudbloods, right?"

"Nope…I think they might be more pureblood than your family, Malfoy" George said

"Of course, that means she might not want either of them…she probably would think she is too good for them"

"She'd be right" Fred said "You know what guys, just forget about it…after all, you already said you weren't interested"

"Now wait one second" Draco said "No one is better than a Malfoy, and if she thinks she is, I'll show her"

"Does that mean you're interested?"

"Where is she?"

"Excellent" George said "Come on Montague are you going to let a fifth year get the girl you could have had."

"Not a chance. Where is she?"

"Two compartments down on the left."

Both Montague and Malfoy walked down and into the compartment where the girls where talking, Lee was already there.

"Susan we have some people we think you should meet."

Susan just flipped the page in the book she was reading."

"Is she ignoring us."

"No it's just the book."

"Oh… how do you get her out of it?"

"Well I could… but Cobane would be so mad…"

"Do it…"

"I could get in a load of trouble"

"You caused a tornado…and you are afraid of getting in trouble?"

"Tornado?" Malfoy asked

"Yeah, you would have had to be there…it was Brilliant" George said

"Alright." Sarah said, and took a deep breath "Uh…y'all might want to stand back"

George, Fred, Stephanie, and Marianna stood back as far as they could

"Why?" Malfoy asked

"Because if you get hit by this wind, I could easily blow you far enough to reach Hogwarts in a matter of seconds"

Malfoy and Montague stood out in the hall outside of the compartment.

Sarah concentrated on a heavy wind, and let her magic out. The book Susan was reading blew out of her hands and out of the compartment, where Draco caught it. He and Montague began fighting over who would return it to her.

"Give me one good reason not to kill you Sarah"

"Fred and George made me do it" Sarah said

"Good reason" Susan said "Now boys…give me one good reason to not kill you"

"You see we figured it was wrong that you didn't know anyone and so we decided to introduce you to three fantastic people."

"Uh… I only see one."

"Oh right … guys get back in here."

Draco and Montague walked back into the compartment. Draco held his hand out to Susan "The name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy"

"Wow… you must really like James Bond."

"Who?"

"Oh some famous person in America."

"Well, forget about him, he is a fifth year. I am Montague" Montague extended a hand to Susan

"Uh… nice to meet you." 'Man he's arrogant.'

"Forget about both of them. They are Slytherins, and there is not a witch or wizard that not gone bad from Slytherin. I'm Lee Jordan, a Gryffindor"

"Uhuh… nice to meet you ." she said slapping his hand in a high five."

"Haha! Victory goes to Gryffindor!"

"Victory?"

"For you to like us" Lee said "See, Fred and George-"

"Are dead meat" Susan said "Look boys, I wouldn't date any of you if you were the last men on earth"

"Meaning…?"Draco asked

"I'M NOT INTERESTED!"

"Look you have to date one of us that's how this goes"

"Huh?"

"Well you see Fred and George kinda put a spell on you that means you have to date someone at Hogwarts"

"Again I say…they are dead"

"So who do you pick… come on you don't know anyone else."

"I'll get to know people"

"Did we mention you have twelve hours?"

"That's it! Sarah, get me a quill and paper!"

"Why?"

"I'm writing to Molly"

"Sarah you do it and you'll regret it."

"Sure Sarah…sell out your only sister…your only chance of ever getting away from William's prying eyes when you start dating"

"Well…it's not like Molly can reverse the spell…and since they are adults, what can she do about it?" Sarah said "On the other hand"

"No, no other hand" George said

"If she can't do anything to them…"

"Reverse! Go back in time…forget that thought!" Fred said

"What harm could it do them, right?" Sarah asked "So…"

"Lizzie, burn that parchment"

"I can control rain" Sarah said "I'd just put the fire out…here Sue"

"You know what never mind..." Susan pulled out a mirror. "Will!... Will I need your help… Fred and George-"

"Stay away from my sister!"

"No, they are staying away, but they have three guys they are trying to force me to date"

"ATTENTION TO ANY GUYS IN THAT AREA…STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTERS!" Will said "There, happy?"

"I will be if you tell Molly the twins put a spell on me that makes be pick a boyfriend who goes to Hogwarts in the next twelve hours…it's a Weasley Wizard Weezey Product"

"deal…and as soon as it wears off…"

"I know, no boys"

About twenty minutes later, the witch with the trolley came to their compartment. "Anything off the trolley dears?"

"No thanks" the girls said

"Wait" Sarah said "I'll take two Chocolate Frogs"

"Sarah, if you think your fat, why do you continue to eat all this junk food?"

"Because it's good and we don't have any of Molly's food with us and I'm PMSing, ok?"

"Wow I did not need to know that." Lizzie said

"You asked." Sarah said taking a bite out of the Chocolate frog.

"GRRRRRRR!! Why is it so hard to find Hermione up in this piece" Susan, who had gone in search of Hermione, said.

"So I heard you were looking for me?"

"Yes I have a problem."

"What?"

"Fred and George-"

"What did they do"

"Well you see…"

"They what… let me think I've got it. What do you think of smart men?"

"Me Gusta."

"Huh?"

"I like!"

"Good now come with me there's someone I think you should meet."

"Who?"

"Nicholas Bloom."

They walked to the other end of the train and Hermione walked into a compartment to later emerge with a seventeen year old boy who was about six- one with black hair (picture Orlando bloom) and blue eyes.

"Nick I'd like you to meet Susan Danforth, the new exchange student from America, well one of them anyway."

"Hello pleased to meet you."

"Yeah back at cha… I mean pleased to meet you too."

For three minutes they stared at each other.

"So do you want to come in and talk… I'm the only one in the compartment."

"Sure… Hermione go find Sarah…she's probably up to something stupid."

"OK"

"So… what classes are you taking?"

"Arithmacy, Ancient Runes. And the usual."

"So no divination?"

"That BS? Hecks to the Nah! I've never met someone who could actually see the future because to that class it's the stupidest crap I've ever heard. Unless of course you like that class in which case its ok just not for me."

"No I don't like it either."

"So what do you think of Quidditch?" Susan asked

"It's alright I can't play but its fun to watch."

"I agree although I think it would be fun to be a chaser"  
"Yeah, it would be…so would Keeper"

"Eh… I guess. So what do you think of Hogwarts?"

"I love it"

"That seems to be the general feeling of students. Everyone I have asked said it was a great school, and everyone knows it's the best school on this side of the world academically. Of course if you're looking for a party I always heard it was Durmstrang you wanted."

"So which would you rather have?"

"Academics definitely."

"You sound like Ravenclaw material…that's my house"

"From what I've read I think I would like Ravenclaw although I don't really like the idea of dividing a school it seems like a bad idea."

"You sound like Ravenclaw material…that's my house"

"From what I've read I think I would like Ravenclaw although I don't really like the idea of dividing a school it seems like a bad idea."

"Draxon Academy doesn't divide up their students?"

"No."

"How do they decide where you sleep? Houses sleep together at Hogwarts, though no co-ed sleeping arrangements"

"They divide them up into suites, there are two rooms and a lounging area per suite…eight students to a suite"

"All girls or all boys or is it co-ed?"

"Co-ed buildings, but suites are single gender. Girls sleep on one floor, boys sleep on another"

"Wow and I thought the stairs thing was strick."

"Stairs thing?"

"Yeah, for each house, there is a common room, and a staircase for the boy dormitories, and another for the girls'. If a boy goes on the stairs for the girls' dormitories, the stairs turn into a slide"

"What happens if a girl goes up the one for the boys?"

"Absolutely nothing"

"That's a double standard. Oh well it's against the boys at least not the girls"

Nick laughed "Only a girl would say that."

"Well, I am a girl"

"True… Hey we're about to get to hogsmead. You might want to go to change, pretty as you look, they really want you to be in uniform."

Susan walked back across the train, and when she arrived at the compartment, she found Sarah. Lizzie, Marianna, Anna, and Stephanie already in their Draxon uniforms of a navy blue skirt and a white collared shirt. Lizzie was the only one not wearing a skirt, and she was wearing navy blue pants. They were also wearing their robes, which were purple with silver trim.

"And where have you been Susan?" Sarah asked

"Listening to William."

"You actually listen to him?"

"Someone has to."

"Why? He's the oldest…he is supposed to be ignored"

"I almost feel bad for him and anyway I only listen when I feel like it."

"William says a lot, what did he say that you listened to?"

"getting the spell to wear off at which time I will stop listening to him."

"Who do you choose?"

"Nick."

"Who?"

"Ask Ginny or Hermione I have to change."

Sarah walked out, and walked trough the halls until; she ran into the twins "Hey Fred, George, do either or you know a boy named Nick?"

"Which one… lets see there's. Nott, Gallagher, Bloom…"

"Bingo!"

"The Head Boy? How did you meet him?"

"I haven't…but Susan said that is who she chooses to throw off your spell"

"But he wasn't one of her choices!"

"I believe you had told her she had to date a boy at Hogwarts…yet you never specified who…I'd work on that if I were you"

"Just then Susan walked out in a barely-acceptable length skirt and her shirt that fit perfectly,

"Susan…why are you dressed in something I would expect to see on Kirsten?"

"Either I grew or this skirt shrunk and I would kill you but that would only make me look bad."

"To the cops or to Nick?"

"You chose… now I'm off to meet someone ciao."

"Wait!" Fred called. Susan stopped, and looked at him with a questioning look

"How do you know Nick Bloom?"

"Ask Sarah"

Fred turned to Sarah "Well?"

Sarah put her hands up in a surrendering gesture "All I know is that William will through a fit when he finds out that Susan is dressed like that, and that when I asked her about it, she said to ask Ginny or Hermione"

"Hermione! It must have been her, Ginny wouldn't have destroyed out plan like this."

"Are you sure?" Sarah asked "Even if she thought you figured out who she was dating?"

"Yes…who is she dating?"

Sarah smiled "I know nothing, nothing"

"At least you finally admit it" Lizzie's voice called out from a nearby compartment

"One strong wind, coming up!" Sarah yelled. Suddenly, Sarah's skirt began to swirl around her, as she concentrated on a strong wind.

"Uh…Sarah. I wouldn't do that" Fred said

"Why not?"

"Because Cobane is right behind you" Lizzie said

Sarah frowned, and dropped the wind

"Well, at least you are learning control" Mr. Cobane said from behind her "However, you still are allowing your slightest emotions to control your gift"

Sarah spun around "Doesn't learning control over my gift cancel out not controlling my emotions?"

"No" Cobane said "We can talk about why it doesn't work while you are in detention for the first week of school"

"Detenion?" Sarah asked

"Yes" Mr. Cobane said "You'll be meditating"

"Damn" Sarah said, and stormed in to the compartment that Lizzie was in

(At Hogwarts)

"Alright so you are getting sorted before the first years and not in front of the school… come on we're going to McGonagall's office." Said Nick as they walked up the stairs in the entry way. When they reached the office they were surprised to see Professor Snape instead of McGonagall.

"Professor Snape? I was told by Professor Dumbledore that the exchange students would be sorted by Professor McGonagall?"

"She found herself very busy and so I offered is that a problem Mr. Bloom?"

"Of course not, professor"

Susan glanced at Sarah, who could tell from the look on her sister's face, knew Nick found it a big problem.

"Professor Snape, may I present Susan and Sarah Danforth"

"I actually met them over the summer. I know there guardian he and I used to… work together."

"I'll leave you girls in Sn- Professor Snape's…capable hands" Nick said. He smiled at Susan, and left

"All right this is simple you put on the hat It decides were you should be and that's it no if, ands or buts."

"We put on a hat?" Sarah said "Fred and George said-"

"Don't disappoint me by saying you believed a word that came out of their mouths. Now, which one of you will be first?"

"I'll go." Susan said stepping forward.

Professor Snape placed the hat on Susan's head, and in less than a minute, after complaining about being woken up early, put Susan in Ravenclaw.

Sarah stepped forward, and had the hat placed on her head.

You're almost as bad as Potter was Sarah heard the small voice inside her head Though, not as difficult. You have courage, though not enough for Gryffindor, and brains, but your not quite right for the same house as your sister…I see a thirst to prove yourself in here.

You try being the youngest of three and not wanting to prove yourself! Sarah thought angrily at the hat I was the last to get accepted into Draxon, the last to get my primary gift, the last to-

The hat cut Sarah off You also have the trustworthy and faithful qualities for Hufflepuff

Oh…sorry for yelling

After a few seconds of silence, the hat yelled out…

* * *

Alright so we really want people to give us feed back please people. Constructive critisism is a good thing, telling us you like the story is good... we'd even appriciate flames at this point just please review let us know that people are actually reading what we right. Plus tell us were you think Sarah should end up.


	11. Chapter Ten

just to make sure there is no confusion we are not JK Rowling or any other author. so anything you recognize is not ours.

* * *

In the last Chapter…

Sarah stepped forward, and had the hat placed on her head.

You're almost as bad as Potter was Sarah heard the small voice inside her head Though, not as difficult. You have courage, though not enough for Gryffindor, and brains, but your not quite right for the same house as your sister…I see a thirst to prove yourself in here.

You try being the youngest of three and not wanting to prove yourself! Sarah thought angrily at the hat I was the last to get accepted into Draxon, the last to get my primary gift, the last to-

The hat cut Sarah off You also have the trustworthy and faithful qualities for Hufflepuff

Oh…sorry for yelling

After a few seconds of silence, the hat yelled out…

Chapter Ten

"I GIVE UP!"

The room was dead silent

"I give up!" The hat yelled out again "She is either in Slytherin or Hufflepuff! YOU decide, Professor!"

"Sarah…what did you do?" Susan asked

"I did nothing" Sarah said "The hat said that I had the thirst to prove myself that would be found in Slytherin, and the trustworthy and faithfulness that would be found in Hufflepuff"

"And you said?"

"I defended myself on the thirst to prove myself!" Sarah said "I told the hat I would like to see it be the third child and not have a thirst to prove itself! I was the last to get accepted into Draxon, the last to get my primary gift, the last to-"

"I've heard the speech before Sarah…a million times" Susan said "It is getting old"

"So now I get to decide… well, lets see… Dumbledore is always talking about inter house unity and you're friends with Potter and that group and they're in Gryffindor so to promote inter house unity I think you should be in Slytherin."

"ARE YOU CRAZY! I LIVE IN A HOUSE OF GRYFFINDORS!"

"Exactly why I think you being in Slytherin would be good for inter house unity."

"Screw inter-house unity! I am not going to spend Christmas being the only Slytherin at Headquarters!"

"One I'm there very often for meetings, two most people who lived at that house were Slytherins, and you could stay here over the holidays."

"I don't want to be in Slytherin's Common Room to begin with…I am not going to willingly stay somewhere that I don't want to be to begin with"

"Well it doesn't really matter anymore. You're in Slytherin that's that now, go to the feast."

Lizzie, Danielle, and Mariana were put into Gryffindor, Stephanie was made into a Hufflepuff, and Sarah's best friend of the pact, Anna, was put in Slytherin with her. That made things a little better for Sarah, but only a little.

(In the Great Hall)

Susan squeezed Sarah's shoulder as she looked over at the Slytherin Table "You'll survive"

"This is a horrible day" Sarah said "First, I get a week of detention before we even reach the school, and then I have to be in Slytherin, because of an old, inept hat!"

"Yes but think of it this way at least Josh isn't here…uh on second thought…don't look at the Slytherin Table…" Seeing the horror on her sisters face. "Gosh I was only joking… so go and make some new decent friends kay?"

"I'm in Slytherin…the word 'decent' can't possibly be in their vocabulary…and you are so lucky that Cobane is in the room, or I would have made a tornado swallow you for tricking me about Josh!"

"Ah maybe you'll fit in more than you think you will. Now I'm off to my new bf."

Sarah glared at Susan, and glanced over at Gryffindor's Table. Harry, Ron, Hermione, the twins, and Ginny all waved at her, as they cleared a spot nest to Ron for her.

Sarah grimaced, and pointed to the Slytherin Table. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all turned to look where she pointed, and Harry and Ron fainted. The twins glanced at where she had pointed, then yelled-so the whole hall heard them-

"WHO CORRUPTED THE HAT!"

Susan walked up and told them what happened in the office. Everyone sent Sarah a sympathetic look. Sarah mouthed "thank you" and then walked over to the Slytherin Table. Unfortunately the only available seat at Slytherin's table was next to Draco Malfoy.

"So…how much would it cost me to get you to convince your sister to date me?" Draco asked

"I can't charge you anything for two reasons"  
"What reasons would those be?"

"One, my sister would kill me…though that doesn't sound half bad right now…hmm, if I tick off Will enough over break, I can possibly persuade him to burn me to death…"

"Could you get to the other reason!"

"Look over at Ravenclaw Table"

Draco obeyed "So?"

"See who she is sitting with?"

"Nick Bloom, Head Boy. So?"

"That is her choice"

"But he wasn't an option"

"What makes you think my sister gives a rat's ass who the options were?"

"She seems like a rules girl"

"Ok so she is but she doesn't like being forced into something and she found a loop hole."

"Loop hole."

"Yeah Fred and George said a boy at Hogwarts they never specified one of you three so loophole."

"I don't like loopholes."

"Yeah… that doesn't surprise me."

"So what are you doing over here?"

"Ask you're head of house"

"What does Snape have to do with this?"

"Everything, he put me here."

"Put… but the sorting hat…"

"The Sorting hat quit on me"

"Quit… the sorting hat quit?"

"Yep. It couldn't make up it's mind about putting me here or in Hufflepuff, so it quit and left it up to your head of house"

"Our Head of House" Draco corrected

"Right whatever… so … whats up with all the kids up there?"

"Those are the first years who are being sorted"

"Wait…the sorting hat couldn't make up it's mind about ME…but it will sort all those kids?"

"Seems that way"

"That hat is a mofo"

"Mofo?"

"Don't ask"

* * *

Alright so we really want people to give us feed back please people. Constructive critisism is a good thing, telling us you like the story is good... we'd even appriciate flames at this point just please review let us know that people are actually reading what we right.


	12. Chapter Eleven

just to make sure there is no confusion we are not JK Rowling or any other author. so anything you recognize is not ours.

* * *

Chapter Eleven

After supper and a super long boring speech given by some beezy (as Susan thought) from the Ministry of Magic, the students walked to their houses. Sarah followed Draco, who Snape had volunteered to show her around.

"You know, there is no surprise that Professor Snape asked me to show you around. I am a prefect this year, and I am his favorite student. My father is good friends with him."

"Really? Wow" Sarah said with no emotion whatsoever in her voice.

Draco, not noticing the lack of emotion that bordered on sarcasm, continued, "Yeah I guess it is pretty great and you know not everyone can become a prefect but it's not surprising my father has some friends pretty high up in the ministry…"

Sarah just tuned him out. Instead, she started thinking of how easily she could strike Draco down with lightning and not have Professor Cobane find out. As she decided that it would be impossible, Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked over.

"Hey Sarah!"

"Hey you guys"

"So, it's a shame that you were forced into Slytherin…don't worry, we won't hold it against you" Ron said

"Much" Harry said

"Harry!" Hermione said "Ginny told us to tell you she would see you tomorrow"

"Ok thanks Mione."

"Hey mudblood shouldn't you and Weasel be showing the runts how to get to the Gryffindor tower."

Sarah turned on Malfoy "Listen up Draco. I don't know who you think you are, but no one, and I mean no one, calls my friends a mudblood. Now apologize before I summon up a wind so strong, you will be at Draxon Academy in five seconds flat."

"First I refuse to apologize to a mudblood, second I know that if you use your gift against me you'll get into trouble. And third do you know who I am… actually that should be first so to recap-"

"First, I should have phrased the statement from 'I don't know who you think you are' to 'I don't care who you are'. Secondly, I really don't care if I blow you away because there are no real witnesses…Harry, Ron, and Hermione would side with me, and you know it…Ferret Boy"

"How did you… never mind lets get to the common room before you get into trouble." He said walking off so that Sarah had no chose but to run to catch up or not be able to get into the Slytherin common room.

Susan, unlike Sarah, was enjoying her walk to her new home. First of all, she had Nick for an escort. Secondly, she was on her way to Ravenclaw Tower, rather than Slytherin common room

"So then the hat said 'I quit' and voila my sister ends up in Slytherin"

"I feel sorry for Sarah…I really do. She is probably surrounded by the children of Death Eaters, and as such, Death Eaters of the future"

"Wow that makes me feel better…. I think I'm going to just go down there and figure out a way to get her resorted."

"I can talk to Professor McGonagall, who can talk to Professor Dumbledore, who can talk to the hat and make it resort her and make up it's mind on it's own if you want me too…of course, Professor Dumbledore might refuse to do it, he is really pushing this whole inter-house unity thing…"

"SCREW INTER HOUSE UNITY MY BABY SISTER IS IN THE SAME HOUSE AS CRIMINALS! NOW I WANT MY BABY SISTER WHERE SHE IS SAFE AND I WANT HER THERE NOW!!"

"Wow…that was a lot"

"Durn tootin now are you gonna just sit there or are you gonna do something about it?"

"I can't talk to Professor McGonagall until tomorrow, and then, of course, I have to convince her to say yes, and to talk to Dumbeldore. Then she has to find a spare second to talk to him and convince him it is a good idea, and then he has to talk to the hat and the hat has to be talked around. Then, after that, we have the whole matter of finding a time to resort her, and then there is the matter of house-elves having to move everything from her Slytherin room to whatever house she is moved to. I think if we are lucky, the entire matter could be cleaned up in a time frame between 1 minute and…2 weeks"

"That's worse than the cable guy time frame!"

"Cable?"

"Don't ask, it's a muggle thing"

"Oh. Well, you see. It will take as little as one minute because McGonagall might right out refuse to help. It could take up to two weeks because if she says yes, that is how long it could take to clear everyone's schedules up"

"I will figure out a way to make McGonagall say yes"

"That would be impossible…unless…"

"What?"

"Nothing"

"Tell me"

"Nothing"

"Tell me!"

"It's nothing, but…how good is Sarah at Quidditch?"  
"Uh…have you ever heard of Alexander Evans?"

"No"

"You see…there is a reason for that. He is the worse Quidditch Player in American History. Sarah makes him look like Victor Krum…wait no…next to him, if you are comparing him to Sarah it would be Victor who?"

"Wow"

"Yeah. Why?"

"How good is she at lying?"

"You know those people who fidget and giggle when they lie so you can tell they are lying?"

"Yeah"

"She makes them look like secret service in the MIB"

"Wow…either the MIB secret service is really bad or…we are screwed"

"You know screwed?"

"I brushed up on my American Slang this summer"

"Not bad"

"Thanks"

"So, what was this great plan anyway?"

"We tell McGonagall that Sarah is the best thing on a broom since Victor Krum, and that if she doesn't pull her out of Slytherin, Gryffindor will not stand a chance of winning, and she will have to deal with Professor Snape spending the summer gloating about how Slytherin has the House Cup back…after all those years of hard work she put into making Harry Seeker so they can win"

"Are you serious? Sarah is the best thing on a broom since Victor Krum?" Susan asked with disbelief

Professor Snape, who had been walking down the corridor when Susan said 'Sarah is the best thing on a broom since Victor Krum' and stopped to listen.

I have to get her on the team and keep her in Slytherin! Professor Snape thought, and headed back to the Slytherin Common Room, where he knew Sarah would be

Down in the Slytherin Common room

"Don't ever talk to me like that again Danforth!"

"I…"

"Shut up! Now you need to get used to the word mudblood because it's one that is used a lot in this common room and if you yell at everyone who says it you'll make a lot of enemies. And don't bother arguing." Draco said and walked off Sarah picked up a book and started to read.

"Miss Danforth, I want a word with you" Snape said walking up to her after about ten minutes.

"I didn't do it" Sarah said, not looking up from her book "And for a change, I am being truthful when I say that…I have got to remember to tell Susan and William that!"

"Didn't do what?"

"Whatever it is you think I did"

"You haven't done anything wrong…at least, I haven't heard about it"

"Oh…then what do you want?" Sarah asked, putting her book down

"I have been informed that you are a remarkable Qudditch Player"

"Who told you that pile of bull shit?" Sarah asked, with a laugh "On a scale of 1-10 my Quidditch skills are a -100!"

"But I just heard your sister say…"

"Susan? Susan told you I was a remarkable Quidditch Player?"

"Well, she didn't say it to me, but I heard her say it"

"What you heard was someone using a Polyjuice Potion to look like my sister. You must have because Susan enjoys pointing out how bad I am"

"I'm certain it was actually your sister. You see no one here has known her for more than a few days so there is no way anyone could have made a poly juice potion in that amount of time."

"Then she was lying through her teeth…who was she saying this to?"

"Nicholas Bloom, Head Boy"

"Ah…you see, that is her boyfriend…she was just trying to make our family look good…what exactly did she say?"

"She said you were the best thing on a broom since Victor Krum"

"Who is the best thing since Victor Krum?"

Sarah turned around, and saw Malfoy walk over to her and Snape

"Sarah's sister said it, however-"

"She was wrong. When I am on the broomstick, it is Victor Who? Susan tells me so all the time"

"I thought you said it wasn't true"

"I am of the humble sort, Professor. I don't like to brag"

"Really? You don't seem like the type to play Quidditch what position do you play?

"I can play any position, but I am best as Keeper"

"How are you as a Beater?" Malfoy asked

"What part of 'I can play any position' did you not comprehend?"

"That settles it" Snape said "I'll tell Mr. Montague he has one new Beater"

"He has a what?" Sarah asked as Snape walked off

"Looks like we'll be seeing more of each other team mate…welcome aboard the Slytherin Team, Sarah"

Draco walked off

"Shit" Sarah said quietly, and went back to her book 'I'm going to kill Susan.

* * *

Alright so we really want people to give us feed back please people. Constructive critisism is a good thing, telling us you like the story is good... we'd even appriciate flames at this point just please review let us know that people are actually reading what we write. Infact we're wondering if you have any theories, a favorite character, a character you feel sorry for? We'd love to know what you think so we can make sure that the story continues to go a way that the readers will want to read but the only way we can do that is to get reviews so please review.


	13. Chapter twelve

just to make sure there is no confusion we are not JK Rowling or any other author. so anything you recognize is not ours.

And I would like to thank Slytheringal for her review! We really appreciate it.

* * *

Chapter Twelve

"What the hell did you think you were doing last night? Snape is making me join the Quidditch team because of what you said yesterday!"

"What?"

"Snape overheard you and your boyfriend yesterday. Since when am I the best thing since Victor Krum, exactly?"

"Hello Sue…oh, hi Sarah, what brings you over here?" Nicholas said, sitting down next to Susan, and grabbing some eggs out of a nearby bowl

"Susan's stupidity"

"Excuse me?" Nicholas asked

"Professor Snape overheard us yesterday" Susan said

"Yesterday?"

"When we were talking about your brilliant plan"

"He did?"

"What brilliant plan? The brilliant plan that gets me embarrassed before I've been at the school for a week? The brilliant plan to make my life a living hell because I am forced to be with Malfoy even more than I already had to!"

"No! He was never supposed to hear us."

"What?"

"We were going to use that story to McGonagall so she would agree with us that you needed to be moved to a different house."

"Wow…good plan except…I AM FORCED TO PLAY ON SLYTHERIN'S HOUSE TEAM THANKS TO YOU!"

Fred and George, who had been walking into the Great Hall, ran over to the Ravenclaw Table.

"Susan, what did you do? Is this your way of torturing us for that spell we put on you?"

"What spell?" Nicholas asked

"Nothing" the twins said

"No, it wasn't revenge on you" Susan said "Snape wasn't suppose to overhear us"

"Overhear what?"

"That I am the best thing on a broomstick since Victor Krum"

"You are? Bloody Hell, we have to tell Angelina, she needs to book more Quidditch practices"

"No you don't" Sarah said "Because it is a big lie"

"huh?"

"They were going to tell McGonagall that I was better then Krum, so she would work it out so that way I could get out of Slytherin, but Snape overheard, and now I am a Beater on the Slytherin Team"

"So…how are you at Quidditch?" Fred asked

"Honestly? If someone was trying to be the worse player in all the world, I would still be worse…and that would be while I am playing my best. Slytherin doesn't stand a chance with me on the team…I'll be more likely to accidentally knock out one of my teammates than if I was deliberately trying to hit a bludger"

"Wicked…this'll be our easiest year ever!" Fred said

"Mind if we tell the rest of the team, Sarah?"

"No…just leave the Slytherin Team in the dark"

"Not a problem" George said "I can't wait for our first game against Slytherin!"

"Don't worry, Sarah, we'll keep from aiming the bludgers at you"

"Thanks" Sarah said "Well, I have to go get some breakfast before lessons start"

Sarah walked off to the Slytherin Table, and saw Fred and George at the Gryffindor Table, with the entire Quidditch Team around them. Draco handed her a paper

"Here is your schedule, Professor Snape handed them out while you were talking to your sister"

"Thanks" Sarah said, and looked over her schedule as she filled her plate with eggs, bacon, toast, pancakes, and other breakfast foods. Sarah groaned when she saw that 5th Year Slytherins had Double Potions first.

Suddenly, the hall filled with the screeches of owls. Sarah looked above her, and saw hundreds of owls flying overhead. Sarah was amazed, at Draxon, student's owls dropped messages off in their rooms, and they could collect their messages at whatever break in lessons they had.

"Hey Sarah…why does my father want me to get close to you?"

"I don't know…I don't even know how he knows that I am here"

"Oh, I told him you were in Slytherin…you can't think of any reason? Not even one?"

"I told you, Malfoy, I don't know why…" Sarah frowned as she saw a brown barn owl with a red, smoking letter in it's beak. She gulped as it came towards her, and dropped the letter in front of her.

In shaking hands, Sarah grabbed the letter. Draco's eyes were wide.

"What did you do?"

"I threatened to use my gift against my friend, and my teacher caught me and probably wrote to my godfather" Sarah quickly opened the Howler, and dropped it like it was on fire.

"SARAH DANFORTH! DID YOU LEARN NOTHING THIS SUMMER WHEN YOU CAUSED A TORNADO?"

The hall filled with talk at the mention of the tornado

"HONESTLY, SARAH! YOU ARE 15, NOT 5! YOU SHOULD HAVE SOME FORM OF CONTROL OVER YOUR GIFT! THERE IS NO EXCUSE FOR YOUR BEHAVIOR!"

Suddenly, Sirius' voice took over "Remus, leave the poor girl alone. She was given detention and forced into Snivelous' house…hasn't she been punished enough, without you embarrassing her in front of the whole school?"

"Padfoot, this doesn't concern you, she is my goddaughter"

"Remus, this is Snivelous we are talking about…speaking of Snivelous…"

The howler soared off the table, and flew to land in front of Snape "SEVEROUS SNAPE! I WANT A WORD WITH YOU! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WERE YOU THINKING? THAT GIRL…MY BEST MATE'S GODDAUGHTER…HAS NO PLACE IN ANY HOUSE OF YOURS! I WANT HER OUT OF THERE AND I WANT HER OUT NOW! GOT IT? GET HER OUT NOW YOU DIRTY, GREASY SLIMEBALL! DO YOU HEAR ME YOU GIT? THAT GIRL IS TO GET OUT OF YOUR HOUSE BY THE END OF THE DAY OR ELSE!"

Remus' voice took over again "Are you finished?"

"No I am not!" Sirius said "SNAPE! I SWEAR, SARAH IS TO GET OUT OF YOUR HOUSE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! Professor McGonagall, she is made for Gryffindor! Dumbledore, I say you put her in right now!"

"Now are you finished now?" Remus asked

"I suppose. The rest can wait until I see Snape face-to-face…IF I FIND OUT THAT YOU KEEP SARAH IN YOUR HOUSE, YOU AND I ARE GOING TO HAVE A MAGICAL THROW DOWN! AND I MEAN IT WILL BE SO FIERCE THAT-"

"Get out of my way" Remus said, and the howler flew back to Sarah, who automatically sunk low, and almost fell under the table

"SARAH, IF I HEAR OF YOU EVER ABUSING YOUR GIFT, YOU WILL BE GROUNDED FOR YOUR ENTIRE CHRISTMAS VACATION AND SUMMER! Sirius! Stay away from the howler!"

The howler burst into flames, and became a pile of ashes.

Sarah was bright red and Snape looked more determined than ever. Seeing Snape's face, Sarah groaned I am never getting out of Slytherin now!

* * *

Alright so we skill really want people to give us feed back please people. Constructive critisism is a good thing, telling us you like the story is good... we'd even appriciate flames at this point just please review let us know that people are actually reading what we write. Infact we're wondering if you have any theories, a favorite character, a character you feel sorry for or an event from the book that you really want to happen... or really don't want to happen? We'd love to know what you think so we can make sure that the story continues to go a way that the readers will want to read but the only way we can do that is to get reviews so please review. Just so you know we have 26 chapters written.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

just to make sure there is no confusion we are not JK Rowling or any other author. so anything you recognize is not ours.

And I would like to thank Liz for her review! We really appreciate it.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

After Double Potions in Snape's office

"So… Professor is something wrong?"

"Wrong? No there is nothing wrong. I enjoy being insulted in front of all my students and co-workers!"

"Really? Wow, you are a better man than many people give you credit for"

"Cut the crap! One do you realize that you might have just blown the order's cover by complaining about what house you're in?

"I didn't complain…I informed my godfather…my guardian…the man responsible for my protection…the man who-"

"I am aware what a godfather's job entails!"

"Right so…anyway I just informed him that I was put in Slytherin."

"Yes and he felt compelled to let that lunatic friend of his send me a howler."

"Hey! Sir-Padfoot is not a lunatic, he is awesome! Plus…the howler was from Remus to ME! Sir-Padfoot just butted in to yell at you…and you dissevered it, because you are the one who put me in Slytherin"

Snape glared at her.

"If you are waiting for me to apologize for being rude, you have a long wait"

"I believe that a week of detention is in order. And you'd better get used to Slytherin because you'll be there for a while. Now get to class."

Sarah walked out of the office, and headed to Defense Against the Dark Arts. She was late for the class.

"Ah finally Ms. Danforth. Now that we are all here we can begin."

"Sorry I am late, professor, Professor Snape wanted to speak with me for a minute. I won't let it happen again"

"It's fine dear now… lets all pull out our text books." Sarah walked to the back of the room, where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting. Many Slytherin heads turned as one of their own sat with Gryffindors. A few Gryffindors glared at her.

The most interesting part of the class came when Harry and Professor Umbridge had a big fight. It ended with Harry getting detention, and being sent to Professor McGonagall.

After class Draco Tracked Sarah down. "What were you doing sitting with Pottler, Weasle, and that-"  
Sarah raised her wand to Draco "Say it, and I'll take a leaf out of that Death Eater's book, and turn you back into a Ferret…and I won't change you back. I am not in the mood"

"What did Professor Snape want to tell you?"

"Not much. Just that he was giving me a week of detention. Now get out of my way" Sarah shoved past Draco, but he ran after her. And grabbed her arm.

"Let go! I'll be late"

"I'm a prefect. I'll cover for you"

Sarah saw she wasn't going to be getting anywhere soon "What do you want, Ferret Boy?"

"Professor Snape gave you detention?"

"That's what I said"

"But…you're in Slytherin!"

"Don't I know it"

"He never give Slytherin's detention…he never does anything to us!"

"Yeah well if you haven't noticed I'm not one of you. Can I go to class now?"

Draco let her go, and Sarah walked off to Charms.

On the way she ran into, literally, her sister.

"Geez sis watch where you're going would you? Gosh with my leg acting up like it's been the past couple of weeks who knows how badly I could have been hurt"

"Not now Sue, I'm going to be late"

"Yeah so am I and now my damn ankle hurts too!"

"Susan! Not now!" Sarah walked past Susan, and headed towards the Charms classroom.

Susan had potions and so she limped down stairs and was about ten minutes late.

"Nice of you to join us, Ms. Danforth" Professor Snape said "Take your seat." Susan limped over to Nick. He saw her limp, jumped out of his seat, and went over to her

"Are you alright?"

"Mr. Bloom, return to your seat." Professor Snape said

"I'm just helping Susan, professor, she is hurt" Nick whispered in her ear "So? Are you ok?"

"No I fell… well Sarah ran me over and an old injury flared."

"Your little sister hurt you this badly."

"Yeah she's not that much smaller than me."

"Mr. Bloom!"

"Yes, Professor, I know…we are taking our seats" Nick said, and helped Susan into a seat

through the entire class Nick wouldn't allow Susan to move and at the end of class he made sure she was ok and helped her back upstairs. He left with an excuse of going to the Library, and went looking for Sarah. He found her on the way to the dungeons for a quick break before her next class

"Sarah!" he called

She turned around "Oh, hi Nick. Where is Susan?"

"Up in Ravenclaw Tower…do you even realize you hurt her?"

"I know I bumped into her, and I know she fell, but I helped her up and she didn't seem to be too badly hurt…is she ok?"

"She says she's fine"

"What she says doesn't matter. My dad was the same way…she'll act tough to keep people from worrying"

"She limped all the way down to the dungeon."

"Crap! That far… not good…is there anyway I can get up to Ravenclaw Tower?"

"Students aren't allowed in other houses"

"Oh come on." Sarah said "You are Head Boy, and Susan said that the password is different each time, because it is answering a question…it's not like I'll now know the password"

"I became Head Boy to enforce rules, not break them" Nick said

"Nick, she is my sister, and if I had known she was that hurt, I would have been even later to Charms, without a second thought"

"Professor Snape wouldn't have liked it if he found out you were late to a class"

"I would have dealt with that jack ass of a head of house later"

"I can't let you in… Flitwick would be pissed but if you can convince him I'll help you."

Sarah smiled "I'll be right back"

"No" Professor Flitwick said

"But Professor, Susan is hurt, and it's partially my fault! I have to make sure she is alright, or else my brother will kill me during Christmas Break"

"I'm sorry, Ms. Danforth" the small professor said "If you want I'll have Nick see if she is alright, and he can tell you"

"He can't tell when she is lying…I can" Sarah said "Please Professor, just…just five minutes, not even that long if that is what you need…I just need to talk to her"

Professor Flitwick looked at Sarah "Do you have any classes?"

"Not this hour. It's my break" Sarah said

The professor sighed "You have five minutes, and then you have to leave…got it?"

"Yes sir. Thank you!" Sarah said

"Nick" Professor Flitwick said "Take her to Ravenclaw Tower"

Sarah followed Nick up to the Ravenclaw tower. "Alright you have 5 minutes she's sitting by the fire… or at least that's where I left her… and you'll be the only ones in there. Everyone else is busy."

"OK. Thanks" Sarah said

Nick got her into the tower by answering the question that was asked, and then followed her inside. Susan lay next to the couch.

Susan!" Nick and Sarah yelled and ran over to her

"I'm ok"

"Don't lie to us" Sarah said "Please don't tell me you did something stupid like try to walk on your bad ankle"

"Sarah, what are you doing in here? None except Ravenclaws are allowed"

"Don't chance the topic. Tell me you weren't being stupid"

"I wasn't being stupid"

"What were you doing?"

"I was being stoic and wasn't letting some silly little injury keep me from doing what I wanted to."

"You were being stupid!" Sarah snapped "Nick, can I use some Floo Powder?"

"There is some on the mantle

"Sarah, what are you doing?" Susan asked

Sarah grabbed the bag of Floo Powder, and threw a pinch of it into the fire "Number 12, Grimmald Place!" she yelled, sticking her head into the fire.

"Sarah don't!" Susan said trying to stop her. But the minute she tried to move he ankle gave way and she almost toppled to the ground. Nick caught her just in time, and helped her sit down.

Sarah ignored her as the kitchen of Grimmauld Place came into view. Remus and Sirius were sitting in the kitchen

"Well, if it isn't my favorite godfather and my favorite fugitive"

Sirius and Remus looked at the fire

"Sarah? What are you doing?"

"I have to see William. Is he here?"

"He and Elisessa are upstairs"

"Tell him that I need him to break his lips away from Elisessa's, and he needs to come here"

"Sarah, you could be more tactful"

"You know it is true" Sarah said "If you need to, let him know I have detention, he'll come down to yell at me at the very least…and if that doesn't work, you can tell him Susan is hurt again, and being stupid…he'll know what I mean"

"You got detention? What do you mean you got detention?"

"Snape hates you, me, and Padfoot…do you need a better explanation than that?"

"Yes" Remus said

"I was stupid and said it was his fault Padfoot yelled at him, he gave me a week of detention, and Snape hates you, me, and Padfoot…go get Will"

"I'll get him" Sirius said

"No" Sarah said "I want a word with you, Sirius Black"

In the background, Sarah heard Nick say "Did she just say Sirius Black? As in the wanted murderer?"

"Yes…he's innocent…long story" Susan said

"You have time seeing as you aren't moving from this spot unless you're going to the hospital wing."

Sirius looked at Sarah "What do you want to talk to me about?"

"Did you have to yell at Snape? He'll never let me out now"

"He still hasn't had you moved into Gryffindor? Alright, that's it! That git and I are having a magical throw down at our next Order Meeting"

"Don't make things worse. You nearly killing him won't help me at-"

"Sarah! Is Susan alright?"

"No, but she is lying, and saying she is"

"So what else is new…and also…Sarah Anne Danforth! What the hell is the meaning of you getting detention!"

"Long story" Sarah said

"Give me the Reader's Digest version"

"Snape is a butt head and hates me, Remus, and Sirius"

"OK, we'll talk more about this at Christmas…on to Susan…"

"I bumped into her in the hall, she fell, hurt her ankle, I helped her up, she told me she was alright, I was too wound up to notice she was lying, she limped off to Potions, Nick helped her get up to the tower-"

"Nick? Who is Nick? I do not know this Nick you speak of"

"Nick Bloom…now back to what I was saying…"

"What about Nick Bloom"

"He is Head Boy, now-"

"Is she dating this Nick?"

"Yes, now-"

"Yes? What part of no boys do you two not get? The 'no' or the 'boys'?" Will asked

"We get what you are saying…we just don't care about what you are saying" Sarah said "Now that that is cleared up, back to the story-"

"The story does not matter, what matters is that you don't listen to me. Now, if you won't listen to me, I won't listen to you, bye-bye"

Sarah let out a strangled yell once she came out of the fireplace "Older brothers are butt heads" she announced

"This is news to you?"

"No"

"Do you know who else are butt heads? Little sisters who won't let their older sisters move"

"Yeah, don't care" Sarah said

"Sarah, wrap it up. You have one minute left…make that 56 seconds…54 seconds..."

"I get it!" Sarah said "Susan, I am a butt head, I don't care, don't move unless you are having Nick take you to the hospital wing, good-bye" Sarah said, and left the tower

"That was perfect timing." Nick commented "Now are you going to the hospital wing or are you sitting here for the rest of the day?"

"I don't need to go to the hospital wing." Susan said getting up "I am perfectly fin…." Susan had tried to take a step and had collapsed and was in so much pain she was crying.

"That's it you no longer have a choice you are going to the hospital wing right now!"

"No I'm not and you can't make me I hate hospitals and mediwitches and all those peoples."

"I don't care you are going and that's that!" with that Nick all but carried Susan to the hospital wing.

* * *

Alright so we skill really want people to give us feed back please people. Constructive critisism is a good thing, telling us you like the story is good... we'd even appriciate flames at this point just please review let us know that people are actually reading what we write. Infact we're wondering if you have any theories, a favorite character, a character you feel sorry for or an event from the book that you really want to happen... or really don't want to happen? We'd love to know what you think so we can make sure that the story continues to go a way that the readers will want to read but the only way we can do that is to get reviews so please review.


	15. Chapter fourteen

just to make sure there is no confusion we are not JK Rowling or any other author. so anything you recognize is not ours.

And I would like to thank Liz for her review! We really appreciate it.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

"Ferret Boy, stay away from me!" Sarah said, running up the stairs to the Slytherin Common Room that led to the girls' rooms. Draco tried to follow her, and the stairs turned to a slide sending him and Sarah both sliding to the ground. Draco ended up catching Sarah

"Are you alright?"

"I'll be great…just as soon as you let go of me. Smooth Malfoy" Sarah said as she studied the stairs "How long do the stairs stay like this? And are you ever going to let go of me?"

"Ten minutes" a girl said as she slid down the stairs-turned-slide

"Great" Sarah said sarcastically

"And in response to your other question, yes, I will let go of you"

"Really? Great!"

"Yes. I will let go of you as soon as we reach the Quidditch Pitch"

"Why are we going there?"

"Quidditch Practice" Malfoy said

"That's today!" Sarah said "Um…I can't go"

"Why not?"

"I…um….I don't have a broom. I…uh…had it confiscated by my godfather for um…flying it in the house"

"That was the worse lie in the world"

"I'm not lying! I really don't have my broom! My godfather has it"

"Well…you can get it after practice. You will use a school broom for now. We're late"

Sarah stood in the broom shed, acting like she was studying a broom. In reality, she was stalling.

"Just pick one! Gryffindor has the pitch right after us!" Montague growled

Sarah looked at him as if she were his superior "Do you want me on the team? Until my broom is delivered, I need a broom that will make me comfortable. If you are going to rush me, I'll just go back to the common room, and you can start looking for a seventh member of the team"

"No one is rushing you Sarah" Draco said "But we do need to practice, so a choice being made would be nice…and soon"

Sarah looked at Draco, and then turned back to the broom in her hand. She hated herself for the next words out of her mouth "This one will work. Let's get to the field"

Sarah awkwardly gripped the broom, and hesitated when the entire team kicked off the ground.

"Sarah! Practice is up here, in the air! Montague called

"I know that! Do I look stupid? This broom is just awkward in my grip. Just give me a second to adjust"

Five minutes later, Sarah remembered how to get a broom in the air and steady, and she kicked off the ground to join the team

The other Beater on the team, Vincent Crabbe, handed Sarah her Beater's Bat. She took it and slowly flew to the other side of the pitch, when Montague released the quaffle and bludgers

Oh crap Sarah thought

Crabbe raced off after one of the bludgers. Sarah stayed right where she was for another second or two, before slowly following.

Five minutes into the practice, Sarah nearly knocked Draco off

"Sarah! What are you doing!"

"Practicing for games…when it'll be Harry" Sarah said with a shrug

"Well do it over the other way! I'm useless to the team if I'm in the Hospital Wing!"

You're useless anyway Sarah thought

About 10 minutes after nearly killing Draco, she almost hit Crabbe when the bat went flying out of her hand. The bat fell about three feet before hitting Draco on the head

"Sorry!" Sarah called to him

Draco grumbled as he threw the bat at Sarah. She caught it and continued with the practice.

About 45 minutes later, Sarah noticed the Gryffindor Team walking out towards the pitch.

"SARAH! Look out!" Draco yelled

Sarah turned around, and swung her bat, hitting the oncoming bludger…right into Montague's stomach. After doubling over, Montague glared at Sarah. It was at this point he heard the Gryffindors laughter.

"Come on" Montague called to the team

"Oh no, don't stop!" Angelina called "You see…we were going to throw you off the pitch…but watching your practice is just plain entertaining"

The entire team started laughing harder. Montague's face was bright red "Come on! Let's go!"

Sarah was shoved onto a couch in the Slytherin Common Room, and pinned to it by Montague, who stood over her.

"What the bloody hell was that performance!" Montague demanded

"I think you called it Quidditch Practice" Sarah said

"I meant your performance!"

"Oh, that" Sarah said, and shrugged "That was me being forced to do something I didn't want to do"

"Look Sarah, the only reason you are on this team is because you make the world renowned Victor Krum look like a first-year who never knew brooms could fly!"

"Hey, Harry never knew brooms could fly before he came to Hogwarts...he is the best player in the school"

"Besides you, right?" Montague snarled

"No, including me"

"Sarah, I know you spent all summer with St. Potter, but you don't have to act like he is better than you and Victor Krum"

"Well, I am not sure if he is better than Victor Krum…maybe as good as, but I don't know. But he is definitely better than me"

"What??" Montague, Draco, and the rest of the team demanded. They had gathered a crowd of watchers from different Slytherins.

"I am really not an amazing Quidditch Player…I am not even a good player…I am not even a decent player…heck, I am not even a bad player"

"What kind of player are you?" Montague demanded through gritted teeth

"Horrible…wait, no…yeah, horrible describes it almost perfectly."

"WHAT!!" Montague roared so loudly, Sarah was surprised that the windows in the dungeon didn't break, or the stone walls didn't rattle"

"Take a chill pill, Monty" Sarah said

"Monty?" Montague said

"I mean…Mr. Monty…sir" Sarah said, after thinking for a minute, she gave him a mock salute

"What do you mean you're horrible I was told..."

"Yeah it's all part of a prank my sister was pulling but it backfired you were never supposed to find out."

"Prank?"

"Ok well more plan. She was going to use it to get me away from Ferret Boy over there."

"OK, seriously, how do you know about that!" Malfoy demanded

"I talked to Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Alexia, and Tessa"

"What am I going to do? Our first game is only a few weeks away and I only have one beater who is even halfway decent."

Sarah shrugged "That's not my problem"

"Actually, it is" Montague said "You are the person who got us into this mess"

"Actually, Susan got you into this mess" Sarah said "And it's your fault that you have a crappy beater. What kind of captain puts someone on a team without a proper try-out?"

"You know what you're right so lets just call that display of yours out there your tryout. Congratulations you made the team."

"What?" Sarah demanded "But I was horrible! It took me five minutes just to remember how to kick off the ground!"

"Yes and I think that's why you'll be perfect as our secret weapon."

"What?"

"You will spend every free moment you have learning to become a great beater."

"And who, exactly, will teach me?" Sarah demanded "And don't you dare say-"

"You seem to be closest to Draco. He'll teach you" Montague said "And Draco make sure the other teams don't find out."

Draco nodded "Alright, Sarah" he said "The Gryffindors have the pitch for an hour, and then it's free. Your first lesson starts then"

Montague moved aside, and let Sarah get up. She stormed out of the common room, and raced to the Library, where she was sure Susan and Nick would be. She found a table of Ravenclaws, and walked over

"Do you know where Susan and Nick are?" Sarah asked

"Last I checked, Nick was taking Susan to the hospital wing" one of the Ravenclaws answered

"Thanks" Sarah said, and ran up to the Hospital Wing. Susan and Nick were walking out of the Hospital when she reached them.

"Susan! Help me!"

"What?"

"Your plan just backfired more! Now, not only am I on the team, but Draco is giving me Quidditch Lessons at every free moment!"

"Wow…sucks for you"

"Susan!"

"Relax, I am joking…kind of" Susan said "When is your first lesson?"

"An hour from now"

"That doesn't give me much time" Susan said "Wait…you said it's only during your free time, right?"

"Right"

"Well, what if you had a pile of homework? Then you wouldn't have any free time"

"That brilliant!" Sarah said "Except…"

"What?" Susan asked

"Well, with Remus really on my tail about school already, I actually did all my work…even potions"

Susan looked at Sarah "You mean to tell me you have done every homework and class work assignment all your teachers asked? I don't believe it"

"Well I did"

"Even Cobane?"

"Well…"

"Ha!" Susan said "Go ask Professor Cobane for every assignment you haven't turn in. Then, you can tell Draco you don't have any free time"

"So I have to do all that work alone?"

"Of course not" Susan said "Get Stephanie, Lizzie, Anna, Danielle, and Mariana. You can all go into the library and get the work done together…as long as you also work."

Sarah raced off to Professor Cobane's office "Professor!" Sarah called as soon as she saw him.

"Hello Sarah" Professor Cobane said "What can I do for you?"

"I need every assignment I haven't turned in since you became my teacher this summer"

"Nothing is due yet"

"Please! I need you to give me something, anything will work!"

"Why do you want work so badly?"

"Because it is my only way out of spending who knows how many hours being forced to be with Malfoy!"

"What?"

Sarah explained the whole situation to Professor Cobane, and when she was done, he smiled at her "Well…there is one assignment you could do"

"What is it, I'll do anything!"

"You could redo the report for Alaniz about not abusing your gift…and you could do it properly"

"I did do it properly"

"I mean without saying what your teacher told you was BS"

"Oh…yeah" Sarah said "Is that all you can give me?"

"Like I said, nothing is due yet"

"Fine, I'll take it" Sarah said, and left to go find her friends.

* * *

Alright so we skill really want people to give us feed back please people. Constructive critisism is a good thing, telling us you like the story is good... we'd even appriciate flames at this point just please review let us know that people are actually reading what we write. Infact we're wondering if you have any theories, a favorite character, a character you feel sorry for or an event from the book that you really want to happen... or really don't want to happen? We'd love to know what you think so we can make sure that the story continues to go a way that the readers will want to read but the only way we can do that is to get reviews so please review.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Just to make sure there is no confusion we are not JK Rowling or any other published author. So anything you recognize is not ours. Unless for some wierd reason you recognize the OCs.

And I would like to thank Liz for her review! We really appreciate it.

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

About an hour and a half later, Sarah, Anna, Mariana, Stephanie, Lizzie, Hermione, Ginny, Alexia, and Tessa were all in the library, studying. Harry, Ron, and the twins had joined them after practice.

Just then, Malfoy stormed in "There you are Sarah!" he yelled, earning him a glare from Madame Pince "Come on, we have-he froze, seeing so many members of the Gryffindor Team with her "We have things to get to"

"Not yet we don't" Sarah said "Montague said during my free time, I don't have any right now"

"What do you mean?"

"I have homework"

"No you don't! I have the same classes as you! You have done all of it already! I saw you do it"

"Not Professor Cobane's" Sarah said "He assigned me a paper about why I shouldn't abuse my gift. He heard I was still threatening people with it"

"Then blow it off"

"I…I can't" Sarah said "He wrote to my godfather, and it is either I do this essay, or…I get my choice in Beauboxans or going back to Draxon. So if I blow this off, you are down a beater"

"You're lying"

"Are you willing to bet on that?" Sarah asked'

Draco looked at Sarah for a minute "Anna, you wouldn't lie to me, would you? Not to your boyfriend. Is she telling the truth?"

"Boyfriend!" Sarah yelled, earning her own glare from Madame Pince

"Anna? She's lying, isn't she?" Malfoy asked

Anna looked at Sarah, and then Malfoy "No, she's not lying. In fact, she was asking me which she should go to. I said Beaubaxons, because that way she gets away from Joshua"

Malfoy glared at Sarah "Fine, you get off this once. But that better be one hell of an essay"

Malfoy stormed out of the library

"Anna, you're dating Draco? My worst enemy?"

"He's not all that bad" Anna said

Sarah placed her hand on Anna's forehead "Are you sick? Come on you guys, I think we need to take her to Madame Pomfrey"

"Sarah, I'm fine" Anna said "By the way, you were lying about the whole essay or leave Hogwarts thing, right?"

"Yes" Sarah said

"Good cause you are going to blow it right"

"No! I got this project to avoid your boyfriend. By the way, thanks for tell me, your sister in everything but blood!"

"Sarah, I would have told you, but I thought you might overreact"

Sarah took a deep breath "Anna, you can do so much better than Draco"

"I like Draco" Anna said

"Anna, tell me that you are not interested in Draco for the money and his looks. If you can honestly tell me that, then I will give you my sincere good wishes for the two of you."

"I am not into Draco for his looks or money" Anna said

"What else is there to him?" Tessa asked "I mean, he has a horrible personality, he's a git with absolutely no heart, his dad is a Death Eater-"

"That's just what he is like on the outside. If you really got to know him-"

"I would commit suicide before doing that"

"Tessa, be quiet" Sarah said "Anna, we all deserve a chance to love who we want to. I wish you and Draco luck"

"Thank you, Sarah" Anna said "Even though I know you are just saying that because you know that if you said anything else, I would talk about how if you are allowed to make mistakes in your love-life, so am I"

"So you admit it, dating him is a mistake" Tessa said

"Tessa, shut up" Alexia said

"Just promise me something" Sarah said

"Anything" Anna said

"If Draco does anything to hurt you, I get to barbeque him once your done pounding him into the ground. I never did that to Josh, and I really wish I had"

Anna giggle "Deal"

Meanwhile, Draco had walked to Professor Cobane's office "Professor Cobane? Can I speak with you?"

Cobane looked at Draco "Sure. It's Draco, right?"

"Yes" Draco said "How do you know me?"

"Sarah talked about you…well, more like complained about you, but she did that with every Slytherin except Anna, which is understandable, since she and Anna are as close to being sisters as they can without actually being related"

"Oh" Malfoy said

"Now, you wanted to speak to me?" Cobane asked

"Yeah. When did you assign this essay about controlling her gift?"

"About an hour and half ago" Cobane said

"So, who was she threatening that you wrote to her godfather and got him mad enough that he said either she writes the essay or she leaves?"

"What? I never said that" Cobane said "I haven't written to her godfather for about three weeks"

"Really?"

"Yes. Is that what she is saying?"

"Yes" Draco said "What is the real story?"

"She begged me for an assignment to get out of practicing with you" Cobane said

"She begged you?"

"Yep"

"Thank you professor. I have to go have a word with Sarah and my girlfriend" Draco said, leaving the room

Draco returned to the library "Anna, Sarah, I want a word with both of you"

"I have to finish this essay, Draco" Sarah said

"No you don't" Draco said "You wouldn't even have it if it wasn't for the fact that you begged Professor Cobane to give it to you"

Sarah looked at Draco, shocked

"Yeah, I know you lied to me. I know you both lied to me" Draco said, turning to Anna

"Draco-" Anna started to say

"I don't want to hear it" Draco said "You and I will talk later"

"How did you find out?" Sarah asked

"I went and asked Professor Cobane" Draco said "So, grab your broom, and meet me on the pitch in five minutes" with that, Draco left

* * *

Intriguing right? Did anyone see that coming , either the Anna/Draco thing or the Draco checking out Sarah's story thing. We're still interested in knowing if you have any theories, a favorite character, a character you feel sorry for or an event from the book that you really want to happen... or really don't want to happen? We'd love to know what you think so we can make sure that the story continues to go a way that the readers will want to read but the only way we can do that is to get reviews so please review.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Just to make sure there is no confusion we are not JK Rowling or any other published author. So anything you recognize is not ours. Unless for some wierd reason you recognize the OCs.

And I would like to thank Liz for her review! We really appreciate it.

* * *

Chapter Sixteen-Halloween

Most girls on their birthday fantasize about waking up to family surrounding them with presents piled high on their bed. This was what Sarah woke up to on October 19, her 16th birthday.

"Sarah! Sarah, get up! Come on, get up you lazy bum"

Sarah groaned, opened her eyes, and found Anna sitting on her bed.

"What?" Sarah mumbled "And since when are you a morning person?"

"One, happy birthday, two, look!"

Anna shoved a paper into Sarah's face

"They are posted all over the common room" Anna said

Sarah yawned, put on her glasses, and read the paper

Attention Hogwarts Students

As to make our Transfer students and guests from Draxon feel more at home this Halloween, there will be a Halloween Ball following our annual feast. The feast will be held, and then you will have an hour to prepare yourself for the ball before it begins. The ball will be until midnight. For any questions, see Professor Cobane.

"We get to have the Halloween Ball?"

"Yep" Anna said "I wonder if they'll be the traditional Scary-okey"

"I hope not" Sarah said "If there is, I am not going"

"You have to"

"Not true" Sarah said "The only reason every student went to the ball was that the Jedi said either go on your own, or be dragged down"

"Remember last year, Jonathan Abrams tried to avoid it? He had decided that if he changed into pajama's the Jedi wouldn't make him go?"

"How wrong he was…although I have to admit, his Spiderman pajamas looked very good in the yearbook"

"Yup" Anna said "Do you still have your yearbook?"

"Of course" Sarah said. She climbed out of bed, and walked over to her trunk, soon returning with a thick yearbook. It had a purple cover with silver writing and silver-edged pages. She flipped through it until she came to the picture "See?"

"I think they magically made sure the picture looked this good, just to make sure he was ridiculed for the rest of his life"

"Probably" Sarah said. They flipped through the yearbook to the Draxon Academy Hall of Fame "Look, Kirsten Lawrence was voted most likely to be arrested by the MIB.

"Susan was voted Most likely to succeed"

"No surprise there" Sarah said

"True"

"You were voted Most likely to be locked up in a mental institution"

"I can not believe people actually voted for me for that" Anna said "Who nominated me?"

"It was a joke, I swear, I didn't think anyone would vote for you"

"Thanks a lot" Anna said "Oh look, you and Josh were voted most likely to get married"

"Yeah…not likely people!" Sarah yelled at the yearbook "He proposed to me a week after yearbooks came out"

"Will was voted most likely to become an assassin." In smaller print next to it, was written only if someone hurts his sisters

"Too true" Sarah said

"Josh is still alive isn't he?" Anna said

"That's because I waited until we were at 3000 feet to tell him what Josh said"

"There were parachutes"

"We were flying over the Atlantic Ocean"

"He could have had Susan transport him there"

"He wasn't talking to Susan again yet"

"Why not?"

"She shut down his 'flawless plan' to find Brian"

"You mean the stupid one?"

"Yep" Sarah said "Alright, well I better get ready for classes today"

"See ya" Anna said, and left

On Halloween Night, about 45 minutes after the feast, Sarah and Anna were in Sarah's room, checking hair, make-up, and dresses. Anna was wearing a bubble-gum pink knee-length halter dress and silver high-heels. She had a white silk shawl draped across her shoulders. Sarah was wearing a floor-length baby blue dress with glitter. The sleeves were slit from the shoulder, and reached the elbow. She had a royal blue cloak, which had been a birthday gift from Remus, and was wearing gold ballet flats, a gold locket, which had been from Joshua, and golden heart drop earrings.

"How does my hair look? And my make-up? What about the dress?"

"Great, wonderful, and too good for Draco if you ask me" Sarah said "What about me? All three things"

"Great, wonderful, and amazing" Anna said "I wish you'd tell me who your secret date is"

"I would, but Draco was always around us" Sarah said

"Not someone Draco likes?"

"No" Sarah said "Ready?"

"Yep" Anna said. The girls walked down to the common room together. Draco was waiting for Anna in a very formal black dress robe with emerald bordering.

"Couldn't find a date, Sarah? I hear both Crabbe and Goyle are free"

"Surprise, surprise" Sarah mumbled

"What was that?" Draco asked

"Nothing" Sarah said "And for your information, Draco, I do have a date"

"Who is he?"

"None-ya, that's who"

"I don't know anyone named None-ya." Draco said "What house is he in?"

"She means it's none of your business" Anna said

"Oh" Draco said, and shrugged "So we'll see you and mystery man at the ball?"

"Yep" Sarah said.

Draco and Anna walked out of the common room. Sarah sat down with a book until all the members of the Slytherin Quidditch Team had left with their dates before she got up, did a quick check in the mirror, and then went to meet her date.

"Wow, those dress robes are amazing" Sarah said when she reached her date

"Thanks. My brothers bought them for me. You look great too." he said "I am glad you came."

"I said I'd meet you here didn't I?"

"I thought you had stood me up" he said when Sarah arrived

"Sorry, Ron. I had to make sure the entire Slytherin Team left. Sarah said "I didn't want anyone to see us together until we walked into the Great Hall. I suppose I should have told you that, huh?"

"It would have been nice"

"Sorry"

Harry and Tessa were waiting with Ron.

"Are we ready? Harry asked

Tessa, Ron, and Sarah nodded. Tessa smiled at Sarah "Ron is right, Sarah, you look fabulous"

"So do you" Sarah said "You too, Harry"

"Thanks"

"Where is Hermione?"

"She decided to go alone, and left ahead of us"

Sarah nodded "Then let's get down to the dance"

The Great Hall looked amazing. The giant pumpkins were burning brightly, and black crepe paper hung on the doors and windows. The floating candles had been enchanted black.

"So, Miss Danforth, how do you like England?"

Sarah turned "P-professor Wilson…what are you doing here?"

"It is only one in the afternoon in California. I have five hours before our feast, and this ball is only going until midnight, which is only four hours from now."  
"So you are attending two Halloween Balls in one night?"

"In a nutshell" Professor Wilson said "Now, you haven't answered my question"

"It's great here" Sarah said "My godfather is great, strict, but great, none the less"

"I'm glad to hear that" a voice said from behind her

Sarah turned around again "Remus! Why are you here?"

"Professor Dumbledore asked for a few more Chaperones. I volunteered. So did William and Elisessa"

"As did I" Professor Wilson said "Care to do introductions, Sarah?"

"Remus, this is Professor Wilson, Headmistress at Draxon" Sarah said "Professor Wilson, this is my godfather, Remus Lupin, and my friend, Ron Weasley"

"It's a pleasure to meet both of you" Professor Wilson said

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well" Remus said. Ron nodded.

"Come on Ron, lets go find somewhere to sit" Sarah said "Somewhere that Will won't find me"

"You don't want to dance?"

"I'm not much of a dancer"

"Cool, neither am I" Ron said

It took Will all of twenty minutes to find Sarah and he said that was because he had been getting to know Susan's boyfriend, or else it would have taken less time.

"Whatever" Sarah said "You already know Ron"

"Are you two dating?"

"Depends on who you ask" Sarah said "If you ask anyone in Slytherin, then no. Anyone else, and yes"

"Who is wrong?"

"Slytherins" Sarah and Ron said

"Great" Will said "Sarah, can't you listen to me? Just once?"

"Can't you trust that I am not going to make the mistake I made with Joshua twice?"

"Joshua was your second mistake. There was Tristan for five months, and then Joshua for two years"

"Fine, then can't you trust I won't make the same mistake three times?"

"No"

"Then no, I can't listen to you" Sarah said

Will sighed

At 10:30, Professor Cobane got up in front of the crowd, and amplified his voice "Draxon students, I want you to give me your most agonizing scream. I want it to be so bad, that people will think I pointed my wand at each of you and yelled Crucio"

"Ah?" the Draxon students said

"That was pathetic, that was just plain pathetic." Professor Cobane said

"Oh no" Susan said "He is not…he wouldn't dare..."

"What?" Nick asked

"He wouldn't do-"

"It's time for Scary-okey!" Professor Cobane exclaimed

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Much better" Professor Cobane said

"What is Scary-okey?" Nick asked

"Have you ever heard of karaoke?" Susan asked

"Yeah"

"Well, it's karaoke during Halloween, with really bad singers" Susan said "Come on, I have to go"

"Why?"

"My…ankle is hurting me"

"But that's impossible. Madame Pomfrey healed you ankle so it wouldn't hurt again"

"Fine ok my ankle's fine but I just don't want to be here during Scary-okey!"

"Sue I can't help but overhear, do I have to remind you of Jonathan Abrams? Do you really want to try to get out of this."

"I guess you have a point Mariana." Susan turned back to the stage. "Mariana is it just me or do those guys up there look like Tristan and Joshua?"

"They do but they wouldn't bring them here would they?"

"I wouldn't think so but… I hate to think that someone else has to look like those ugly SOB's." Susan said "Come on, we better find Sarah before she finds them or they find her"

Susan and Mariana found Sarah with Ron, Tessa, Harry, Lizzie, Stephanie, Anna, Draco, Hermione, Ginny, and Alexia.

"Sarah, let's go" Susan said

"Why?"

"Just…we have to go"

"Susan, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing…I'm fine…I just think we should go…take a walk! We haven't taken a walk in forever, Sarah…in fact, let's go have Will take a walk with us"

"We took one when we went home after mom and dad died…the only time you take me for a walk is when I am upset…and Will only comes when I am really upset…what are you hiding?"

"I'm not hiding anything" Susan squeaked

"You're lying to me" Sarah said "You're voice just squeaked"

"I'm not-"

"Sarah! There you are!"

Sarah's eyes got dangerously narrow "What the hell are you two doing here?"

"Honestly, Sarah, you were the love of our lives…can't we say hi?"

"No" Sarah said "Get out"

"Ha, Josh. Looks like she is still sore at you…but Sarah, you can't possibly still be mad at me" a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes said as he gently stroked Sarah's cheek "It's been two years, and you are just so compassionate"

"Too compassionate for my own good. I believe you said that about me once, didn't you, Tristan?" Sarah spat, slapping his hand away

"Sarah, I don't see why you are mad at me, you broke off the engagement. If anyone has a right to be mad, it's me"

"You said that it was great my parents were dead, because it gave us an excuse to plan the wedding differently. I liked the way my parents were planning the wedding"

"It was so boring and traditional"

"Maybe I like traditional!" Sarah yelled

"Sarah, you're drawing attention" Stephanie said

Sarah glared at Tristan and Josh "Give me a reason. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't let William barbeque you…he's been dying to do it"

"I can give you one" Anna said

"I knew I always liked you Anna" Tristan said "You are so sweet, and caring, even to your sister's enemies"

"Hey, back off" Draco said "She's taken"

"And you are?" Tristan asked

"Draco Malfoy"

"Another of my enemies" Sarah said. She turned to Anna "What is your reason, Anna?"

"If Will barbeques them, that denies you the pleasure of doing it personally"

"Hmm…good point" Sarah said "Alright, give me a reason why I shouldn't barbeque you"

"I already gave you a reason…you're compassionate"

"I'm a Slytherin" Sarah said "We don't know what compassion is"

"We know what it is" Draco corrected "We just don't care"

Sarah glared at Draco "Shut up Draco! I don't give a rats ass whether we don't know or don't care!"

Draco looked shocked, then smiled "You're learning Sarah"

"You are lucky I am fighting back killing them with lightning, or else I'd be striking you with lightning"

"I have never been so proud of you, Sarah" Draco said "You are almost a full Slytherin…now just repeat after me…Gryffindors suck"

"All Slytherins except Anna and I suck" Sarah said

"No, no, that's not what I said at all"

"Shut up Draco!" Sarah yelled.

"Attention! Bad!" Stephanie said "They make us do Scary-okey!"

"Excellent suggestion Stephanie!" Professor Cobane's voice boomed "Let's hear it for out first act! Stephanie, Sarah, Susan, Lizzie, Mariana, and Anna, come on up!"

"Thanks a lot Stephanie" Susan said

"What are we going to sing?" Anna asked

"No clue" Mariana said

"How about what we sang last year" Lizzie asked "Superstition?"

They all agreed, got up, and sang. They then went back to Joshua and Tristan. William was standing with them now

"Will, I am sure you remember jerk and jerkier" Sarah said

"Which of us is jerkier?" Josh asked

"You" Sarah said

"Ha" Tristan said "See? I am only a jerk. You are jerkier"

"That's not a complement, idiot" Susan said

"It is when Josh is jerkier" Tristan said "Sarah rejected my marriage proposal"

"WHAT!" William, Susan, and Anna screamed

"Why did you mention that?" Sarah asked

"Felt like it" Tristan shrugged

Professors Snape, McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, Dumbledore, Wilson, and Cobane all came over along with Remus and Elisessa.

"Will don't even think about barbequing you're little sister's ex-boyfriends."

"I wasn't going to Lise(pronounced "Lease")."

"What's going on here?" Professor Snape asked.

"Professor I think you made the right decision. Sarah's acting particularly Slytherin tonight… if only I could get her to say Slytherin Rules or something like that."

"Dream on Ferret Boy." Sarah said

"Well it's progress anyway."

"Alright but, what is the problem here?"

"Evidently Sarah has… issues with these two guys and she wants to electrocute them."

"Oh really?" Professor Cobane asked.

"It was a joke"

"No she wasn't Professor, she said the only reason she was stopping Will was that she wanted to do it her self and the whole thing was… what's-her-name…the short person's idea."

"You mean Anna?"

"Yeah her."

"It was all a joke neither of us was actually serious."

"Alright since that's all settled we'll leave you. Do try not to cause another scene. Oh and Draco, Anna, Sarah please try your best to make these two young men feel welcome; they'll be staying this year and they were sorted into Slytherin."

Sarah was about to say 'Oh hell no' and begin to rant about how she would kill the two if she was stuck with them when Anna covered her mouth and Draco said "Can do Professor"

With that Snape, Wilson, Cobane, McGonagal, Flitwick and Sprout all left.

"Uh … Professor can I talk to you?" Remus asked Professor Dumbledore.

"Of course Remus."

"Professor I really think we should get Sarah out of Slytherin I think that especially given our latest theory that she isn't safe there and even if she is then we run the risk of losing her to the dark side."

"Remus I'm well aware of the risks but I believe we can trust Sarah and I've already told Severus that if he suspects anything he is to notify me at once."

"Alright but if we're right and Voldermort is after these children then I think that we're taking to big a risk."

"I understand your reservations Remus but I assure you Sarah will be perfectly safe."

"I hope your right."

Remus walked back over to Sarah, when he heard her talking to Joshua and Tristan

"Ok boys, there are a few simple rules in Slytherin House…one, stay away from me. Two, don't talk to me. Three, don't look at me. Four, don't let me sense your presence. Five, if you are considering breaking any of the afore mentioned rules, don't"

"What if we do?" Tristan said "You'll go crying off to Will?"

"No" Sarah said "If you do, I'll murder you, and we are talking first degree cold-blooded murder"

"Sarah, you are not capable of cold-blooded murder" Tristan said

"Your murders will be so cold blooded, people will question if I am really Lord Voldermort in disguise"

Remus walked over "Sarah, can I talk to you, privately?"

"Sure" Sarah said, and with a final glare at the boys, she walked away from the boys with Remus

"Sarah, I can tell that you have a history with these boys, and you are mad at them, but I need you to keep in mind who you are. I can understand how you can loose track of why you don't murder people when you are mad. It's like when I turn into a werewolf, I forget who I am-"  
"No" Sarah said "You don't get what I am feeling. I don't forget who I am when I am mad at them. I know that I am not a murderer, but with them…" Sarah took a deep breath "I don't know, I just wish I had never dated them."

"But you aren't dating them now, and you know what they are like, so you know how to avoid letting them hurt you"

Sarah nodded "Alright"

"And remember, you can always write to me, or if the common room is clear, you can floo me…we can't let Slytherins know where Snuffles is.

Sarah nodded "By the way, tell Snuffles hi for me"

Remus smiled and hugged her "Go find Ron. You are his date, and he isn't getting to spend any time with you"

Sarah went off to look for Ron. She found him, cornered by Tristan and Joshua.

"What are you two doing over here with my date and boyfriend?" Sarah asked

"Ah, so this is your next victim" Tristan said

"I only make victims out of jackasses"

"Ouch, she bites" Tristan said "So? How long have you been a happy couple?"

"About a month" Sarah said "What's it to you?"

"So, a month, huh? I am sure you have figured out his biggest fear, haven't you, Sarah?" Tristan asked

"Tristan, don't!" Sarah said

Tristan smiled, and then turned from a human into a giant spider. Ron started whimpering and squeaking.

"Tristan, stop it!" Sarah yelled

"S-Sarah" Ron squeaked "What's happening"

Sarah closed her eyes, and suddenly a wind fit for a hurricane slammed into the giant spider. Students screamed as it flew past them, and slammed into a wall. Sarah then threw balls of lightening at Spider-Tristan.

"She put another ball of lightning in her hands, and walked over to him "Either change back, or get this lightening bolt right at the big black hole where your heart belongs!" Sarah yelled over the wind

Tristan quickly turned human again. Sarah felt a hand rest on her shoulder. She turned and saw Professor Cobane and Professor Hoffman

"One, excellent form" Professor Cobane said

"Thank you" Sarah said

"Two, you so have detention"

Sarah sighed "I figured as much"

Draco walked over to Professor Cobane "Professor…this won't affect Sarah playing Quidditch, will it?"

Please say yes, Please say yes, Please say yes Sarah thought

"No, I'll work her detention around Quidditch"

"Great" Draco said

"Wait…Sarah is playing Quidditch?" Tristan said. He doubled over laughing

Sarah glared at him "I'll have you know, I was compared to Victor Krum"

"What was said?" Joshua asked, coming over "Sarah is to sucking at Quidditch as Victor Krum is to seeker?"

Sarah filled her hand with a ball of lightening "What was that?"

"Nothing" Joshua said quickly

"Good"

Will walked over "And if you or Tristan try anything…" Will formed a dome of fire around him, Sarah, Susan, Tristan, Joshua, Draco, Professor Hoffman, and Professor Cobane.

"William! No fire!" Susan said

"But-"

"No fire!"

"But-"

"No!"

"But-"

"William Benjamin Danforth! No fire!" Susan yelled

"Fine" Will said. He turned the dome of fire into an arch

"William! I said no fire, not less fire" Susan said

William took the arch and turned into a pillar of fire

"You're not God! You aren't allowed to have pillars of fire!"

"Fine!" Will said, and had a little flame appear on his pointer finger. He then took his pointer finger on the other hand and passed it through the flame

"Honestly, Will! You're worse than Steven!" Susan said "I hope you are a better example to Brian"

"Of course I am. That is why I am doing this now, because I can't do it in front of Brian"

"You're chaperoning a school dance!" Susan said

"Fine. I'll go find some pyromaniacs…it's a big school, there has to be at least one"

Sarah hugged Ron "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine…what was that? Can he always turn into a spider?"

"You remember how Fred and George surprised everyone by knowing about our gifts?"

Ron nodded

"Well, Tristan has the power of turning into whatever is your greatest fear…he is basically a human boggart…only there is no spell to get rid of him"

At Midnight, Professor Snape walked over to Sarah "Miss Danforth, you and Mr. Malfoy will escort our two newest Slytherins to the common room, and then after that, Mr. Malfoy will show them to their dormitory.

"Why can't Malfoy show them alone? I know they may look that stupid, but they are smart enough that they can have one person show them the way. Or why not have Anna show them. She and Draco are returning to the Slytherin common room together anyway"

"Miss Danforth, you were told to make our newest students feel welcome. Refusing to show them around is not very welcoming"

"Neither is using a hurricane wind to blow them up against a wall, trapping them in a cage of lightening, and threatening to throw a ball of lightening at their heart, but I did all that"

"Miss Danforth, either show our newest members to the common room, or get a detention from me. You may choose"

"I chose the detention" Sarah said "When do I serve it?"

"Right now" Snape said "For your detention, you must show our guests down to the Slytherin common room. Only now, you must do it alone"

Sarah gritted her teeth "Yes sir" she said, and stormed off to find Joshua and Tristan

"Come on you two" Sarah said "Keep up with me, because I am not backtracking to find you if you lose me"

* * *

Intriguing right? Did anyone see that coming , either the Anna/Draco thing or the Draco checking out Sarah's story thing. We're still interested in knowing if you have any theories, a favorite character, a character you feel sorry for or an event from the book that you really want to happen... or really don't want to happen? We'd love to know what you think so we can make sure that the story continues to go a way that the readers will want to read but the only way we can do that is to get reviews so please review.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Just to make sure there is no confusion we are not JK Rowling or any other published author. So anything you recognize is not ours. Unless for some wierd reason you recognize the OCs.

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

"This is the game we've been waiting for!" Lee Jordan's voice boomed over the magical loudspeaker "It's the first game of the season…Slytherin versus Gryffindors. I say this'll be an easy match for Gryffindor, since the Slytherin captain, Montague, has absolutely no clue what he's doing, and he put a completely inept flyer on the team"

"Jordan!"

"It's the truth professor!"

"Detention Mr. Jordan and one more hit on Miss Danforth and I'll take over the commentary."

"Yes, professor"

"And they're off Montague has the quaffle going down the field and… He's hit by a bludger sent his way by one of the Weasley twins don't ask me which on there are times I don't think they can tell each other apart and it looks like there is a bludger heading towards Malfoy and Danforth is his only chance. She flys up and… Oh My God! She hit it! She actually hit it! Every Slytherin must believe in miracles after that…and the bludger hits Bell that's got to hurt. No professor that comment was not a hit on Miss Danforth." There was silence for a minute, and then Lee said "Alright Professor, we'll just ask her…Hey Sarah! Was that a hit or a comment?"

Sarah took her bat, found a bludger, and hurled it at Lee…hitting him square in the face. All the Slytherins started cheering.

"That'll be a detention, Miss Danforth. Come directly to my office after the game" McGonagall's voice boomed out "As Mr. Jordan is…incapable of continuing the commentary, I will be taking over…Bell has the quaffle, she is going for the goal, she throws and it's saved by the Slytherin Keeper, Bletchley"

The Gryffindors started booing. Slytherin cheered.

"Montague has the quaffle, it's taken by Bell, who passes it to Spinet, Montague is coming at Spinet with Crabbe coming on the other side, Alicia passes the quaffle back to Bell. It's passed to Johnson who flies to the Slytherin goals and…score! 10 point to Gryffindor!"

Gryffindor cheered. Slytherin booed.

The game went on for an hour. The score was tied, at 70 points each. McGonagall was still doing the commentary, even though Lee had woken up about five minutes after being knocked out. "Montague has the quaffle, and is speeding towards Gryffindor's goal post and…it is blocked by Ronald Weasley!

Gryffindors cheered

"Montague has the quaffle again and he shoots and…scores. 10 point to Slytherin. Slytherin now leads 80 to 70.

Slytherin cheered loudly "Montague now heading towards the Gryffindor Goal Post with the quaffle, and Weasley…saves it! Crabbe sends a bludger at Weasley and it…hits! Weasley is down. Mr. Crabbe, you will join Miss Danforth in my office after the game for details on your detention. Montague grabs the quaffle, and scores. Slytherin now leads 90 to 70."

"Time!" Sarah called "Madame Hooch, Time out!"

Madame Hooch blew the whistle for a time-out

"And Danforth has called a Time–out. She…I don't believe it, Danforth is flying down to where Ronald Weasley has fallen, with the entire Gryffindor Quidditch Team following her"

"Sarah! Get back here!" Malfoy yelled

"Sarah!" Montague and most of the Slytherin Team called out. She ignored them, and jumped the last foot from the air to land next to Ron. Her broom fell next to her.

"Ron, are you alright? That fall must have hurt"

"Ron! Are you alright?" Harry asked

"I'm alright" Ron said "Let's get back-ahhh!"

Ron yelled as he tried to push himself back up. He grabbed his right arm. Madame Hooch took a look at his arm "This arm is broken, Weasley. Up to the infirmary"

"No, I can play"

"Ron, don't be a fool. If Slytherin finds out you're hurt, they'll be ruthless"

"Are you calling the game, Miss Johnson?" Madame Hooch asked

Angelina looked at Ron "Without a Keeper…"

"You can still play" Sarah said

The entire Gryffindor Team looked at her

"What?" Harry asked

"Without a Keeper, you can still play" Sarah said "It'll take a lot of extra work and skill, but this entire team is really good. Now this is how it works; Angelina, Alicia, and Katie, the three of you have to keep the Chasers away from the goal post and continue scoring points. Fred, George, you have to aim all bludgers at the Slytherin Chasers and Malfoy. Harry, you'll have to do what you do every game, and get the Snitch first, and quickly. The sooner this game is over, the better"

"Wait a minute" Angelina said "I though I was captain. I am suppose to make the calls and plays"

"Do you want to beat us or not?" Sarah asked

"That's another thing…why do you want to lose?"

"Because I don't want to be on the team, and if we loose, I might get kicked off"

Angelina shook her head "But I've heard Montague talking in the halls. No matter how bad you are, he is determined to keep you on the team. He figures you'll eventually get tired of being bad and you'll start improving."

"Yeah, and you will say yes to Lee dating you"

"That will never happen" Angelina said

"Neither will what Montague is planning" Sarah said

Angelina thought for a minute "Alright everyone, we are going with Sarah's plan. Ron, get up to the hospital wing"

"I'll come visit you later" Sarah said, and kissed Ron before grabbing her broom and flying back into the sky. The entire Slytherin team was glaring at her.

"Time in!" Sarah called. Madame Hooch blew her whistle

"The game is back on! Gryffindor Keeper, Ronald Weasley has broken his arm, and Gryffindor Captain, Angelina Johnson has sent him to the infirmary, though the game will continue" there was silence for a minute and then "No, Jordan. I think a day without the position of commentator will do you some good!"

For the next hour, despite all the work Alicia, Angelina, Katie, Fred, and George put in, the Slytherins scored left and right, Gryffindor only managed to get in a few more goals. The score was 240 to 100 in favor of Slytherin.

Just then, Sarah saw the snitch. Draco was flying around the pitch in wide circles, trying to spot it, and Harry was right by her.

"Harry! Hey Harry!" Sarah called, just loudly enough for him to hear her as soon as Draco was on the other side of the pitch

"What?" Harry asked

"You wouldn't happen to have any interest in the small golden ball with wings that is flying about…oh, seventeen feet below you, would you?"

Harry looked where Sarah motioned, and smiled "Thanks"

"Thank me by winning" Sarah said

"And it looks like…yes! Harry Potter has spotted the snitch!" McGonagall called

Gryffindor started cheering

"If Potter catches the snitch before Slytherin can score another goal, Gryffindor will win by 10 points!" McGonagall said

All the Gryffindors started yelling for Harry to get the snitch. Draco was speeding strait across the pitch and Montague flew towards Alicia, who currently had the quaffle and was speeding towards the Slytherin goal posts as Crabbe swung his bat and sent a bludger zooming towards Harry, Sarah got her bat ready to swing, and got between the ball and the two seekers. She hit the bludger, and sent it flying back the way it came. It hit Crabbe in the stomach. With that taken care of, Sarah turned back to the game. Harry and Draco were neck in neck, with the snitch about three feet ahead of them. Harry pulled ahead, and kept pushing. He was two feet away, one foot, six inches…"

"He's caught it!" McGonagall yelled "Harry Potter has caught the snitch. The final score is 250 to 240, and Gryffindor wins! Miss Danforth, Mr. Crabbe, change out of your robes and get to my office!"

The Gryffindors went wild in the stands. Harry flew over "Why did you help us?"

Sarah shrugged "Crabbe fought dirty when he hit Ron. I was just trying to level the playing field. Plus, he injured my boyfriend. What kind of girlfriend would I be if I just let that roll off my back?"

Harry grinned "Well…thanks. I'll make sure we make a toast to you in our victory party"

Sarah smiled "You're welcome. Are you going to the party first, or Ron?"

"Ron"

"Tell him I'll be up as soon as possible" Sarah said "After all, I have to stop by Professor McGonagall's office and get my detention...and pray she or Professor Dumbledore or Professor Cobane don't write to Remus"

Harry nodded, and then flew to the ground. Sarah was right behind him, and they both headed off to their team's changing rooms.

She was the last to arrive in the changing room, but no one had started undressing yet. Montague was looking at Sarah, and he was furious "Malfoy saw you talking to Harry after the game. What did you say?"

"None ya" Sarah said as she began getting changed "Harry and I are friends, we talk with each other"

"Did you throw the game on purpose? How much did Potter pay you?"

"Believe me, if I had been paid to throw the game, they would have won by a lot more then ten points" Sarah said "However, I did point out the snitch to Harry"

"WHAT!" the entire team yelled

Sarah shrugged "I was only doing what Draco told me to do"

Montague turned to Draco "Draco…what is she talking about?"

"I have no idea" Draco said

"Sure you do, Draco" Sarah said

"I never told you to throw a game!" Draco said

"No, you didn't. But you did tell me to act more like a Slytherin" Sarah said "When I saw Crabbe play dirty by taking away the Gryffindor's keeper, I figured Slytherins play dirty, so that is exactly what I did"

"You are suppose to play dirty with the other team!" Montague yelled

Sarah shrugged "My mistake'

"And what was with that time-out?"

"Crabbe hurt my boyfriend…I was figuring out how much voltage to put into the lightening I'll be throwing at him later based on how badly hurt Ron was"

"That time-out was too long to check on your blood-traitor boyfriend, and I saw you spent a lot of time talking to Angelina"

"He is not a blood-traitor!" Sarah yelled "And you're right, I was talking to the team, and I try to be honest, so I'll even tell you what we talked about." Sarah said as she put on her shoes, grabbed her school bag, and headed towards the door "I strategize with the team. Angelina was going to forfeit the game, until I showed her a way that let them keep playing"

"Why didn't you let them forfeit? We would have won!" Draco yelled

"Look Ferret Boy!" Sarah yelled "I didn't want to be on this team in the first place. I have tried to get kicked off, but you are all determined to keep me on! So if I have to play against my will, I sure in hell won't help you win!" With that, she stormed out of the changing room and walked up to Professor McGonagall's office.

Sarah arrived at McGonagall's office to find the door opened. She knocked on the doorframe, and McGonagall looked up "Miss Danforth, come in"

Sarah entered the office and sat down "Professor, I know this doesn't excuse my behavior, but I am sorry about knocking Lee out with a bludger"

"You are right, Miss Danforth, that doesn't excuse your behavior, though I will admit, I do not ever recall hearing a Slytherin apologize before"

"I'm not your average Slytherin" Sarah said "And Professor Cobane will be one of the first to tell you it showed a great deal of improvement in my control over my gift and emotions that I didn't barbeque Lee…and knocking him out for a few minutes did at least shut him up"

"That's true" McGonagall said, a very small smile on her face "Well, rather than repeat the same punishment twice, we are going to wait for Mr. Crabbe to arrive before I discuss detentions"

Crabbe arrived about ten minutes later. McGonagall was strait to the point. For flinging a bludger at Lee, Sarah had a week of detention with her everyday after supper. For knocking Ron from his broom about 40 feet in the air, Crabbe got two weeks after supper. This, unfortunately in Sarah's mind, meant she still had Quidditch practice, which was always before dinner.

As they both turned to go, Professor McGonagall said "One more moment of your time, Miss Danforth"

Sarah nodded, figuring McGonagall was going to inform her that she was going to be writing Remus. As soon as Crabbe was far enough away, Sarah turned to Professor McGonagall

"Professor, please don't write Remus and tell him I have gotten detention again. He warned me one more letter about my misbehaving and he would start using howlers every time I got in trouble"

"I wasn't going to write Remus" McGonagall said "But I did want to warn you"

"Warn me?"

McGonagall nodded "You have to be very careful, Sarah. You and Miss Welton are in the most danger here, being in Slytherin House, and you, your sister, and your brothers are very valuable. More valuable than you know"

"What? You think one of the students are writing to their Death Eater parents and their parents are telling Lord Voldermort about our powers?"

"No, not exactly"

"Then what is it?"

"I am not allowed to talk about it"

"Are the Members of the Order talking about our family?"

"I'm not allowed to discuss Order business with you, as you are not a member of the Order"

"But you think that Voldermort is behind our parent's death" Sarah said

"Where did you hear that?" McGonagall asked sharply

"Nowhere" Sarah said "It's not that hard to figure out. The order is trying to get a step ahead of Voldermort, and you are looking into our parent's murder…why would you do that unless you thought Voldermort was back? And why would my sister, brothers, and I be so valuable to the Order if you didn't believe Voldermort was behind everything?"

"Miss Danforth, I suggest you spend more time focusing on taking care of yourself, and less time trying to figure out what the Order is doing"

Sarah didn't know how to respond to this, so all she asked was "May I leave now, Professor?"

"Yes, Miss Danforth, you may"

* * *

Sorry For the long break between updates we've been busy with college and senior year of High School.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen-Grades

Sarah and Anna walked out of the Slytherin Common Room together to go for the final DA had invited Mariana to join them (privately, of course), but she had turned them down. They had just made it out of the dungeons when Draco came running up

"Sarah!" Draco called

"What do you want, Draco?" Sarah asked

"Professor Snape wants to see you and me in his office"

"For what?"

"I don't know, he just told me to get you"

Sarah sighed "Go on ahead, Anna. I'll catch up"

"Where are you going?" Draco asked

"None of your business" Sarah said

"Anna's my girlfriend. If she is going with you, then it is my business"

"Don't worry, nothing will happen to her" Sarah said "Now come on, let's go see what Snape wants"

Sarah walked back down to the dungeons and went to Snape's office. To her displeasure, Joshua and Tristan were in the office too.

"Sarah, there you are" Snape said "Thank you, Draco"

Snape faced the four students "Sarah, I have been preparing final marks for the end of this term, when I came across marking you grade"

Sarah groaned. She had an idea where this conversation was going. She had had what sounded like a similar conversation with several professors back at Draxon.

"Normally, if a student is failing my class, I just let them fail" Snape said "However, as you are a Slytherin, _you_ failing my class is unacceptable."

"Sarah, you're failing potions?" Tristan asked, with a smirk "Why am I not surprised?"

"Shut up, Tristan" Sarah said

"As I was saying, you failing this class is unacceptable" Snape said "So, I am giving you a chance to save your grade, by picking one of these three boys to be your tutor"

"Are these three my only options?"

"They are the highest scoring Slytherins in the class" Snape said

"But I am sure Hermione Granger is higher than all of them, and I _enjoy_ being in her company. I hate being in the company on each of these three"

"Miss Granger is not a Slytherin, which limits your time in which you can both be recieving help from her. With a Slytherin, you can be in the common room after hours studying if you need to."

"I refuse to allow any of these three to tutor me" Sarah said "Joshua is my ex-fiancé, Tristan is my ex-boyfriend who didn't even make it to an engagement, and Draco is…well, Draco just annoys me, and thanks to Montague, I am already forced to spend more time then I want with him, since he is my Quidditch Tudor"

"Miss Danforth, if you do not chose to let one of these boys become your tutor, I will have to write to your godfather and tell him about your marks in my class"

"Please, professor, don't tell Remus" Sarah said "If he finds out I am failing a class, I am going to be grounded for the entire Break"

"The school's policy says that I must inform your guardian before Christmas Break."

"Merry Christmas to you, Sarah" Tristan said, laughing "Tell me, do people who are grounded on Christmas get presents?"

"Watch it, Tristan" Sarah said "I am not above striking you with lightning

"Now, I am willing to overlook your failing mark, and have you barely pass _if_ you will be tutored by one of these three"

Sarah was silent for a minute. If Remus found out she was failing a class, he'd want to know why, and he'd probably find out somehow that she was failing because she slept in class, didn't do her homework, and failed tests because she didn't study. Then, she'd spend her whole break grounded. She could probably pass the class with any one of the boys as a tutor, but then she'd have to be around a person she hates.

_Which is the lesser of two evils?_ Sarah thought _Being grounded, or being tutored by a jackass?_

Sarah thought it over in her head for a minute "I know I am going to regret saying this the next time I see Remus, but…write to him. I'll have him ground me over Christmas, and have Hermione tutor me."

When Sarah reached the DA meeting, half the room was partnered up, practicing Stunning, and the other half was watching. Sarah melted into the crowd. At the end of the hour, Harry told everyone about how well they were all doing, and then dismissed them.

Sarah walked over "I'm sorry I was late, Harry. Snape wanted to talk to me"

"Is everything alright?" Harry asked

Sarah sighed "Not really, but I don't want to talk about it. I don't want to think about it, because that involves thinking about Remus' reaction to it"

"Let me guess? It's not going to be a good one?"

Sarah shook her head "Not in the least"

"You could stay here for Christmas. That's what I did before this year"

Sarah shook her head "Remus would probably hunt me down and then drag me to the house if I tried to hide out here"

"What? Did you strike Draco with lightning? Because Ron and I will lie to Remus and say you didn't do it"

"I wish it was something like that…but Remus might go easier on me if I face him, rather than hide" Sarah said "But like I said, I don't want to discuss it"

Harry shook his head "How come you weren't in Gryffindor? You are brave enough to tell Remus something that you know will get you in trouble"

"Just unlucky I guess" Sarah said "Goodnight Harry, I'll see you tomorrow before the train leaves"

Harry nodded, and Sarah and Anna walked back to the Slytherin House.

The next morning at breakfast, Professor McGonagall walked over to where Sarah and Anna were eating at the Slytherin table. As he was her boyfriend, Draco was next to Anna.

"Miss Danforth, Miss Welton, Mr. Potter and the Weasley's asked me to tell you they would see you later today at the house"

"Where are they?" Sarah asked

Professor McGonagall looked over at Draco "That doesn't matter at this time"

Sarah glanced at Draco too "Is this along the lines of the discussion we had after the game, and after Crabbe left?"

McGonagall nodded

"They're not hurt, are they?"

"No, they are all fine" Professor McGonagall said "And that is all I can tell you"

Sarah nodded. Anna looked at her curiously. Sarah mouthed "Order", and Anna nodded

"What do you two know that I don't?" Draco asked

"A lot" Sarah said

Draco smirked "At least I'm not failing potions"

"Sarah?" Anna asked "You're failing potions?"

Sarah nodded

"Your parents said if you got one more failing mark, you'd be grounded"

"Well, they can't ground me anymore…they're dead, remember?"

"But Remus can ground you"

"He probably will, too" Sarah said "Especially if he finds out how I failed"

"Ron?" Anna asked

"No" Sarah said "Sleeping in class, not studying for test, and then failing them, and not doing homework"

"Forget about Remus finding out, he isn't the one you should be worried about" a voice said from behind. Sarah and Anna jumped, then looked behind them to see Susan standing there

"Oh, hi Susan" Sarah said

"Hi" Susan said

"What do you mean, Remus isn't the one I should be worried about?"

"William will kill you when he finds out"

"You mean if?"

"No, I mean when. I plan on telling him"

"No, Susan, you can't! He'll pound me into a bloody pulp!"

Susan shrugged "Your problem, not mine"

Sarah spent the entire train ride trying to convince Susan not to tell William about her potion grade.

"Please, Susan! If you love me and Brian at all, you won't tell William!"

"How did Brian get involved in this?"

"I don't know, but it sounded good when I said it"

"Figure out a way to tie Brian in on this, and I'll think about keeping this from William"

"Um…alright…uh…I got it! If William beats me up, which, he will if you tell him, he'll wake Brian up from a nap, which will make Brian cry. You don't want to be responsible for making Brian cry, do you?"

"I can wait until Brian is awake to tell William"

"Susan! Come on, I am your only sister! Are you really going to send your only sister to her death?"

"I won't let Will kill you and I might not have to tell him anyway Remus might have already told him."

When the train arrived at Platform 9¾, Sarah and Susan gathered their things and walked out onto the platform. When Sarah saw Remus, she knew she was in trouble

"Should I even waste my breath in asking about if you received Snape's letter?"

"You mean the one where he told me your failing his class? I got it"

"Damn" Sarah said

"Have you told Will?" Susan asked

"No, I haven't"

"I'll tell him for you when we get home" Susan said

"Fine, while Susan talks to Will" Remus looked at Sarah "You and I will talk"

"Can I expect to hear the term grounded to be coming my way?"

"I am almost certain of it"

"Damn"

"Sarah!"

"Yeah yeah tell Will about that too!"

"Maybe I will."

Sarah, Susan, Lizzie, Marianna, Stephanie, Danielle, and Anna all went back with Remus to Grimmauld Place. Lizzie, Marianna, Danielle, Stephanie, and Anna all went to get unpacked and catch up with Harry and the Weasleys. Sarah was intercepted by Will when she was halfway up the staircase

"My room, little sister, now" Sarah gulped when she saw the stormy look on his face, and nodded


	20. Chapter Nineteen

Happy New Year to all our readers. I hope that 2009 will be great for all of you and congratulations to the class of 09 just a few more months and you're free.

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

"Will, can I please take a break? If I spend one more minute studying potions, I am going to explode." Sarah said

"No"

"I've been at this for two hours strait!"

"If you had stayed awake in class today, you wouldn't be failing, and you wouldn't be in this situation."

"1) I am not failing, I failed. 2) You don't know that I wouldn't have still failed if I hadn't slept in class"

"1) That doesn't help your case. 2) I am pretty sure of the fact that if you hadn't slept in class, you would have passed"

"Come on Will! Just five minutes!"

"No, we had a deal" Will said "I don't pound you, and you study on _my _terms"

Will's terms of studying were Sarah sitting at a desk with all her potions materials, surrounded in a ring of fire, controlled by Will, who was keeping the fire from spreading or burning anything in the process.

"I am starting to think the beat down would have been better"

"If that's what you want, I can arrange it"

"No, that's ok" Sarah said "I'll just keep studying until I go insane, and when they lock me up, I'll blame you"

"As long as you pass your next potions test"

"Please, Will? I know all this stuff!"

"You do?"

"Yes"

"Alright, I'll make you a deal. I will ask you ten potion questions. If you get them all right, I will let you have an hour long break. But, if you get even one question wrong, you will keep studying until dinner, and then you can have a half-hour break.

"Is that the best deal I can hope for?"

"Yep"

Sarah sighed "Alright, fine. Question away"

William asked Sarah a question that people didn't learn until the most advanced potions class offered in either America or Europe.

"How should I know I'm at least a year away from learning about that potion."

"Oh well you loose."

"No Way that's not fair. There was no way I would know the answer to that question that's not from the right level!"

"You never said it had to be from your level. The agreement was I ask you ten potions questions and you had to get them all right. Of course if you don't think its fair you can not hold up your end of the bargain and I will just be forced to beat you down but hey it's your choice."

"You just want to beat me up, don't you?"

"What would make you think that?" Will asked innocently"

"You are an evil older brother" Sarah said "In fact, you know what? REMUS!"

Remus came up to Sarah's room "Yes?"

"Tell Will to stop being evil"

"Will, stop being evil" Remus said. He turned to Sarah "Satisfied?"

"Remus! Be on my side for one minute! Will told me that if I could answer ten questions correctly, he would give me a study break, and then he asked me a question that is above my level!"

"Nice loophole" Remus said

"Thank you" Will said

"Remus! He isn't being fair!"

"Suck it up" Will said "Get back to studying"

"I'm not studying until you give me a _fair_ chance to prove what I have learned"

"Either you study, or I get to beat you up."

"OK...ok, wait" Sarah said "How about an all or nothing deal?"

"I'm listening"

"We get Hermione in here to ask the questions that are at my level. If I get them all correct, I don't have to study anymore today. If I get one wrong, I only stop studying to eat and sleep today, and you get to beat me up"

Will thought about it for a moment "Ok, deal"

"Hermione!" Sarah called "I need you!"

"For what?"

"School stuff!"

Hermione sighed and walked in "Yes?"  
"I need you to ask me ten fifth year level question on potions"  
"Why?" Hermione asked  
"Because Will and I have a deal. I want to prove to him that I do actually know my potions stuff"  
"Alright, fine" Hermione said. She asked the first nine questions and Sarah got them all correct.  
"What is the final ingredient that goes into a Polyjuice Potion?"  
"Um...oh, I know this one, I really do" Sarah said  
"No you don't" Will said  
"Shut up" Sarah said "The final ingredient that goes into a Polyjuice Potion is...oh! Something from the person you want to change into!"  
"It needs to be more specific" Will said "What exactly needs to go in"  
"Let's see...Ron told me about how in your second year, the three of you did a Polyjuice Potion..."  
"Excuse me?" Remus asked "You three did what, Hermione?"  
"It was for a good cause" Hermione said  
"...And he talked about how you were turned into a cat, and her and Harry became Crabbe and Goyle...." Sarah said "And that the final thing they had to drop into the potion was...hair! The final ingredient of a Polyjuice Potion is hair from the person you want to transform into!"  
"Correct" Hermione said "There, you got all ten right. Now, I am going back to my reading"  
"Ha! Yes!" Sarah said "See Will, I told you I knew my stuff"  
"So you'll have no problem passing your make-up test when you go back to school" Remus said "By the way, I've already talked to Severus...he will grade your test, make a magical copy of it, and send the copy to me."  
"So if I fail, you'll know"  
Remus nodded "And I won't be happy"  
"Right" Sarah said "Well, I don't have to study potions anymore, so I think I am going to find professor Cobane and see if he'll work a little bit more with me on my gift"  
"Why is she so eager to study with her gift?" Remus asked "I thought she hated studying"  
"She does" Will said "But I know where we can find out why she wants to learn"

Will walked into the room all the girls were sharing at Grimmauld Place. Anna, Susan, Lizzie, and Hermione were in the room. Sue and Anna were playing with Brian, Hermione was reading, and Lizzie was drawing a comic. "Hey Sue?"  
"Yeah?" Sue asked without even looking up  
"Why is Sarah so eager to study with her gift when she hates studying?"  
"Probably because Professor Cobane is working with her on storms, and then natural disasters."  
"Is he insane? He is going to teach her how to create a natural disaster?"  
"No, he is going to teach her how to stop a natural disaster, or at least how to hold it off."  
"Then why is Sarah so eager?"  
"Because in order to know how to defeat something, you need to know what it takes to create that something" Susan said "Which means, Sarah needs to know how to create a natural disaster in order to stop it"  
"So?"  
"What kind of learner is Sarah?" Susan asked patiently  
"Visual, why?"  
"And how do visual learners learn?" Susan asked again  
"By seeing how to do what they are learning"  
"How else?" Susan prodded  
"By doing it themselves" Will said, "Sue, do you have a point?"  
Susan slammed her hand against her forehead several times "I was making my point!" she snapped "If Sarah needs to learn how something is made in order to learn how to stop it, and she is a visual learner, she is going to learn how to create things like hurricanes, tornadoes, blizzards, massive lightning storms, and tsunamis by physically creating things like hurricanes, tornadoes, blizzards, massive lightning storms, and tsunamis!"  
"Oh" Will said  
"Yeah" Susan said  
"Sarah enjoys knowing how to do things like that"  
"Yes, she does" Susan said  
"If she gets mad at one of us, she'll know how to do something like a natural disaster on us"  
"Yes, yes she will"  
"That's bad" Will said  
"Yes, yes it is" Susan said

* * *

Ok so if you enjoy(or hate) our story please review and please check out the poll on our profile.


	21. Chapter Twenty

Ok so happy MLK Jr. Day and Inaguration day to all you American readers... hope you enjoy the chapter just so you know the poll on out profile is still open so please vote...

* * *

Chapter 20

A few days before Christmas Will decided that he, Susan Sarah and Brian needed some quality family time and proposed that they go check out Diagon Alley and window shop. The order was fine as long as they agreed to have people follow them so they wouldn't have a repeat of what happened to Susan during the summer. It was decided that Remus and Tonks would be the ones who watched over them

A couple days later Will, Susan, Sarah and Brian were in Diagon Alley. They had already been dragged to a Quidditch supply shop by Will and a pet shop were Sarah gushed over every owl and cat in the area. Finally Susan dragged them into a book shop and started looking at History of Magic and potions books.

"Susan can we go this place is so not cool."

"Yeah and its break you should be avoiding school-ish places." Sarah added.

"If you guys want to leave go but I have some books I want to look at and I'm keeping Brian."

"Peace." Sarah said and started to walk out.

"Wait." Will said grabbing her shirt, despite the hold, Sarah struggled to get away " Stop it, Sarah, this is supposed to be quality family time and since Sue put up with us we have to do the same."

"But…"

"No."

"Fine but I better get an owl for Christmas."

"Not from me."

"Why not."

"Your not responsible enough!"

"I am too."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"Then what about Goldie?"

"Goldfish die all the time with great owners plus that was years ago. I was like, four or five!"

"You were eight" William said

"Still, I was younger!"

"Ok but how about that time you took care of Susan's turtle while she was at school?"

"Sarachacha was sick!"

"Not until you got a hold of her"

"And then there's that whole failing classes thing" someone behind Will drawled.

Sarah and Will turned to look at the speaker. It was Draco. He was with a man that looked a lot like him, only with much longer hair.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Sarah asked

"Shopping" Draco said

"Draco, care to introduce us?" the man asked

"Right. Father, this is Sarah Danforth, and her sister, Susan. I know the older boy is Sarah's older brother, but I don't know his name. I don't know who the little one is. Everyone, this is my father"

"Lucius Malfoy, at your service" the man said, holding out his hand to Sarah

"Hi" Sarah said "The older brother is named William, Draco. The cute little boy is my younger brother, Brian."

"So, Draco tells me you are in Slytherin, Sarah"

Susan, who had just finished looking at a book, looked up and got a good look at Lucius

"Uh...Sarah? Let's go"

"I thought you wanted to look around?" Sarah said, and the turned back to Lucius "And I am not exactly pleased to be in Slytherin. Stupid sorting hat"

"I changed my mind about looking around" Susan said "Come on, let's go"

"Why?" Sarah asked

"I'll tell you later, let's go!" Susan said looking around for Tonks or Remus

"Cousin Lucius, hello!"

Sarah turned around "Hi Tonks"

Tonks waved "You guys ready to go?"

"Yes, we are" Susan said

"But I wanted to look at the owls some more!" Sarah said

"Come on!" Susan said, in a panicked voice. Susan grabbed Sarah "Take us back home, Tonks" Tonks grabbed Susan's shoulder and William's shoulder

"Are you ready?"

Susan held on to Brian a little tighter, and then they all apperated out of the store, and then outside the house. One by one, they walked in to Grimmauld Place, making sure no one saw them.

Once they were inside, Sarah turned to Susan

"What was that about?"

"I have seen Draco's father before"

"When? The Platform?"

"No" Susan said "This summer, when Will and I went for Brian"

* * *

Ok so if you enjoy(or hate) our story please review and remember please check out the poll on our profile.


	22. Chapter Twentyone

Ok so tomorrow President Obama becomes president of the USA. Happy Inaguration day to all you American readers(and anyone else who cares)... hope you enjoy the chapter just so you know the poll on out profile is still open so please vote...

* * *

Chapter 21  
"Ok…ok, so I will go with you back to Platform 9¾, and wait until I see Lucius" Will said "Then, I'll get right up behind him, and turn him into a bright beacon of fire"  
"No" Susan and Sarah said  
"Sorry Will, majority rules…again" Susan said  
"You guys have shot down all ten of my ideas to kill Lucius Malfoy! What don't you like about them"  
"They are stupid and would never work" Susan said  
"That's not why I don't like them" Sarah said  
"Why Don't you like them?" Will asked  
"Because you have yet to come up with a plan that lets be barbeque Draco with lightening" Sarah said, making a small ball of lightning in her hand  
"Ok. So, you barbeque Draco, and while Lucius is bent over, worrying about him, I get right up behind him, and turn him into a bright beacon of fire"  
"Cool! I like that plan. I'm game"  
"No" Susan said "That plan is still stupid  
Will smiled "Sorry Sue. Sarah agrees with me. Majority rules"  
Susan smiled back "We'll see about that….REMUS! WILL AND SARAH ARE PLANNING TO COMMIT MURDER!"  
Sirius' mom began screaming again, and Sirius and Remus came running into the room  
"Sue, you got my mum started, you go shut her up" Sirius said  
"Fine" Susan said, and got up to leave the room. Once the hall was quiet again, Remus turned to Sarah and William  
"Now, what was this about committing murder?"  
"We were not going to commit murder" Sarah said  
"Good" Remus said "I don't want my godsdaughter going to Azkaban"  
"We were only going to barbeque Lucius Malfoy and Draco" Sarah said "We would make sure they lived, but they would just be hospitalized for a few months….maybe a few years"  
"But…I wanted to kill Lucius"  
"Ok, so I wasn't going to kill Draco…I can't speak for Will about Lucius though"  
"Will, not killing people, Sarah, no barbequing people" Remus said  
"But-" Will and Sarah said  
"No killing and no barbequing" Remus said

"Fine." The two dejected teens said. Satisfied Remus left the room.

"Now that we have that cleared up Sarah and I have to finish packing."

Just as they were finishing Anna stormed in "Sarah how dare you plot to kill my boyfriend!"

"You plotted to kill Josh and Tristan."

"That's different they were no good."

"Well I don't see a difference. Plus, I wasn't going to kill Draco, I was just going to injure him enough that he is in St. Mungos for a year or two"

"Do it, and I'll hex Ron" Anna said

"Do it, and you'll join Malfoy at St. Mugos"

"Do it, and I take you back to meditating in you lessons"

Sarah turned around "Oh...hi Professor Cobane"

"Hi" Cobane said "Don't tell me you are already plotting to abuse your newest learned skills with your gift"

"OK, I won't tell you that" Sarah said

"That does it if you're going to abuse your gift then I'll stop teaching you anything practical it will just be theoretical."

"But that's not fun."

"It's also not something you can abuse. So until I can be sure that you won't abuse your gift it's just theory."

"But you were going to start working with me on the makings of a typhoon." Sarah said

"We'll study the theory behind the makings of a typhoon then" Cobane said

"Professor Cobane. I don't know if anyone ever told you this, but I am a Visual learner. I can't learn as well with just reading about the theory. I need to actually _do_ what I am learning"

"I am a patient teacher, We will take as long as I need to in order to make sure you get it...or until I feel I can trust you not to abuse your power"

"But-"

"No, Now come on, and bring your books with you"

Sarah sighed, but gathered up her books, and followed Professor Cobane out of the room.

(somewhere else in England)

"My lord I've met them Draco attends school with two of them and one is even in the same house. What makes this turn of events even more fortuitous is that Draco is dating one of there best friends."

"Good work Lucius. I need time to come up with a plan. I'll inform you when I have done so."

"Yes My Lord.

* * *

Ok so if you enjoy(or hate) our story please review and remember please check out the poll on our profile.


	23. Chapter Twentytwo

**Sorry about the long wait! Here is the new chapter.

* * *

**

**Chapter 22**

(Christmas Day)

Sarah woke up on Christmas morning, shivering.

"Happy Christmas Sarah"

Sarah sat up in bed and saw Hermione sitting on her own bed. She was already dressed for the day, and in a cherry mood.

"How can you be so cheery? Its vacation, and you're not sleeping in, and it's _cold_"

"It's Christmas Morning!" Hermione said "And of course it's cold. It's been snowing all night."

"Wake me up when everyone else is awake" Sarah said.

"You're the last one in bed" Hermione said "Everyone else in already downstairs in the kitchen having breakfast. Come on, Mrs. Weasley has made tons of food, you'll feel better with something warm in your system."

Sarah groaned "Then wake me up when it gets warm again."

"William told me you might say that. He says he'll happily come up and turn up the heat for you. He said you'd get his meaning."

"I got his meaning alright" Sarah grumbled, getting out of bed, and shivering even more without the warm layer of protection the blankets had given her "Alright, I'm up. Tell everyone I'll be down in a minute or two...and tell William he is the biggest brat in the world."

Hermione nodded and left. Sarah quickly made her way over to where her clothes were, and dressed as fast as her numb body would let her.

* * *

"Happy Christmas!" people chorused as Sarah walked into the kitchen

"Merry Christmas everyone" Sarah said. She sighed with relief as she walked over to the table and sat down between Will and Ron. Because Molly had been cooking all morning, the kitchen was nice and warm.

"Did you sleep well, dear?" Molly asked as she put a plate of food down in front of Sarah

"Yes, I did" Sarah said "Although, I was surprised with how cold it was this morning. We don't get snow back home"

"You've never been in snow before?" Ron asked "You're parents never took you up to some? Sarah, you're a weather witch, and you never made a snow storm before?"

Will, Susan, and Sarah had fallen silent at the mention of their parents.

"What?" Ron asked when he saw the looks on their faces

"Honestly Ron, you have the sensitivity of a peanut" Hermione said "This is their first Christmas since their parents' murder, and you brought them up!"

"Oh" Ron said

"It's fine, Ron" Sarah said "You didn't mean to bring it up"

Remus walked over and lay a hand on Sarah's shoulder "We're all sorry about your parents' death. But we can still have a great Christmas, right?"

Sarah gave Remus a small smile "Yeah, right. I am sure this Christmas will be great"

"This'll be great" Tessa said "We will take you guys sledding-"

"-have snowball fights, make snowmen, and snow angles-" Alexia chimed in

"-drink hot chocolate by a fire, maybe create our own little ice-rink and go skating-"

"Well, if you girls are going to do all of this, I suggest you finish eating so we can move on to having presents, and you can all get started"

* * *

Hermione, as usual, was right. The warm food warmed Sarah up and really helped wake her up and put her in a cheery mood. After everyone was finished with breakfast, Ginny, Hermione, Mariana, Anna, Danielle, Lizzie, Stephanie, Susan, and Sarah all helped Molly gather up the dishes and stack them in the sink, where Molly magically set them to wash themselves. After that, it was time for presents.

First Mrs. Weasley passed around lumpy packages to all the children which were opened to reveal the usual Weasley Sweaters. Susan's was purple with a pheonix on it, William's was black with a bright fire on it, Sarah got a light blue one with a black dog on it, and even Brian got one. It was white with a brown teddy bear. Next Susan grabbed the gifts she was giving to her siblings. Brian got a stuffed hypogryph and Sarah received two books: Potions for Idiots and Quidditch Through the Ages.

"Potions for Idiots? Very amusing Sue" Sarah asked as William fell over backward, laughing

"Come on, it's a joke" Susan said

"I'm laughing on the inside, really" Sarah said

Next it was William's turn. He opened a box which had another box and another box until finally he came to a box with a dozen practice targets that all looked like Lucius Malfoy.

"Since Remus said you can't burn Lucius in person, I thought you might be able to settle with burning these. There is a charm on them where a few hours after you burn a doll, thw ashes will form a new doll, so you can burn him as many times as you want."

Will went next. For Susan, he bought two books titled "Magic through the Ages", and "Advance Charms for Advanced Witches". For Sarah, he gave her a planner that would shoot fire out if she didn't keep on top of her homework

"You _do_ realize that this will only make me _not_ do my homework right? What better way to get out of Slytherin House then by burning it to a crisp?"

Will glared at Sarah "If you don't do your homework, I will come down and beat you into the ground"

"Slytherin's common room is in the dungeons, how are you going to beat me into the ground if I am already underground?" Sarah said with a smirk

"You know what-" Will said standing up

"Will! Sarah!" Remus said "Calm down, it's Christmas. Let try _not_ to fight...just for 24 hours?"

"If our parents couldn't make them do it, I don't think you'll have much luck, Remus" Susan said

Remus looked at Susan "Don't help"

* * *

After about another ten minutes of glaring at each other, William and Sarah came to a truce. Will gave Brian a picture of the whole family gathered around their mother's hospital bed the day Brian was born. Sarah looked at the picture of 16-year old William, 15-year old Susan, and 13-year old her, as he was born shortly before her 14th birthday.

Next, it was Sarah's turn. For Will, she gave him a small bottle that held a small hurricane. On the front of the bottle, there was a piece of paper that said "Hurricane William"

"Funny, Sarah" Will said

"I thought so" Sarah said, smiling. Sarah gave Susan two biographies-one about Merlin, and the other about Mordred. Sarah got Brian a stuffed bear

"Mom and dad always talked about how important it was to think of muggles as equals. I figured someone has to teach that to Brian...what better way to start then give him a muggle toy?"

Everyone else gave their gifts out, and there was a cheery atmosphere

"Sarah, are you ready for my present to you?" Remus asked

"Yeah" Sarah said, and looked at the tree all the presents had been under "But...there aren't any other presents there"

"I didn't want you to see this right away, so I didn't put it under the tree...come on, it's up in my room"

Sarah, very confused, got up and followed Remus. William and Susan-who picked up Brian-followed them.

When the reached Remus' door, Remus turned to Sarah "Close your eyes" he said

Sarah obeyed, and Remus took her hand before leading her into the room.

"Stay here" Remus said

Sarah stayed put, and then heard the sound of metal being put on wood

"Alright Sarah, open your eyes" Remus said

Sarah opened her eyes, and saw Remus holding a cover. There was the bottom of a metal cage that the cover didn't hide. Remus smiled as he removed the cover, and Sarah gasped

Inside a golden cage was a beautiful gray owl, with white feathers on her stomach

"She's gorgeous, Remus" Sarah said breathless "Is she really mine?"

"Yes, she is really yours" Remus said "However"

"I knew there would be a catch" Sarah said

"The catch is that you have to keep up your grades-"

"Ok" Sarah said

"And you have to behave yourself"

"Alright, no problem" Sarah said

"That includes not using your gift on Tristan, Joshua, or Draco" Remus said

"What!" Sarah said "But they are all so annoying!"

"No using your gift against other students, or else you loose the owl"

"For how long?"

"Depends" Remus said "And the more often you attack a student, the longer you will loose your owl"

"How about just one little tsunami?" Sarah asked

"No"

"Hurricane?"

"No"

"Tornado?"

Remus glared at Sarah

"Ok...ok...how about a...blizzard! I'll just freeze them, and then-"

Remus was shaking his head

"Alright, no using my gift to attack people" Sarah said

"Good" Remus said "Now, what are you going to name her?"

"Miranda" Sarah said "After the most famous American witch, Miranda Gardner...the first female commander of the MIB"

"Miranda it is" Remus said

"Can I take her out of her cage and show her to everyone downstairs?"

"Sure" Remus said

Sarah carefully put Miranda on her arm, and carried her down to where everyone was waiting. There, she was admired by everyone in the room. Sarah soon realized that Miranda _loved_ to be admired. After a while, Tessa announced it was time for snowball fights, and Sarah raced upstairs to put Miranda safely in her room.

* * *

When Sarah got back down stairs William and Susan were having a huge argument.

"Send it back with a note saying you can't accept it."

"No way I love it!"

"You can't have a boyfriend so all you're doing is stringing this poor boy along."

"One I _can_ have a boyfriend and two I'm not giving it back."

"What are you fighting about?"

"Sarah look what Nick gave me!"

Susan held up a box and in it was a silver heart shaped necklace with blue and purple gems along the edge and a ring that matched.

"Sue they are gorgeous so what did you get him?"

"A picture of the two of us at the Halloween Ball in a heart-shaped frame. It had blue and golden gems around it."

"Aww! How sweet!"

"Give it back!" Will said

"No!" Susan said

"Give it back!"

"No!"

"Give it back!"

"No!"

"Give it back!"

"Not a chance!" Susan said

"Will, give her a break. She is 17, she can have a boyfriend"

"Shut up!" Will said

"No"

Will glared at Sarah. Sarah glared back

"Sue, you are sending it back"

"I am not" Susan said "I am going to go put it on"

"Here, Sue. I'll help you" Sarah said.

While Sue slipped the ring on her finger, Sarah clasped the necklace

"There, go look at it" Sarah said

"I love it Nick is so sweet now I feel bad all I got him was the picture. I'm going to go see him!"

"No You're not!"

"Just watch me!" Susan said and transported her self to Nick's house."

Will growled as Susan disappeared. He then turned on Sarah

"Why did you side with her! She never sides with you!"

"Neither do you!" Sarah said

"I know I am not hearing arguments already!" Remus said walking down "You two made a truce not even an hour ago!"

"Will is being a overprotective jerk"

"To you?"

"No, Susan"

"Then why are you two fighting?"

"Because Susan left"

"Where?"

"Nick's house"

"Which is?"

Sarah and Will shrugged

"Look you two, I don't want to hear another word of argument out of you, alright?"

"I can't make any promises" Sarah said

"Neither can I" Will said

"No more fighting!" Remus said and then discreetly went over to Tonks and Mad Eye, "Tonks, Moody we need to find out were this Nick lives and get someone there right away. Susan's been a target before and she could be caught easily today"

Remus immediately wrote to Hogwarts, and explained to Dumbledore why they wanted Nick's address. He quickly sent them a letter with the address.

Tonks was sent to get her.

* * *

Susan and Nick were at Nick's house. They had been talking for the past fifteen minutes, and had recently started kissing when the bell to the house rang. It rang two more times.

"Aren't you going to get that?"

"Lacey! Please get the door!" Nick called "There, the house-elf can get it"

Nick and Susan went back to kissing.

"Ahem"

Susan and Nick looked up

"Oh...hi Tonks" Susan said

"Hi" Tonks said "Can I talk to you for just a minute? Great!"

Tonks pulled Susan out of earshot from Nick

"Are you crazy! You've been a target already twice! Do you know how easy it would be to get you here?"

"Nick wouldn't let anything happen to me?"

"Do you think a Death Eater would care if your boyfriend wanted to protect you? He'd simply kill him, and then take you!"

"Wait...you said I've been a target twice...I was only targeted once"

Tonk sighed "If you tell anyone in the Order I told you this, I will lie like a dog" Tonks said "We...the order that is...feel like your parents weren't the target over summer. There wasn't going to be any deaths. The people who took Brian were just supposed to take him, then come by the school and get you, William, and Sarah. But your parents wouldn't let the Death Eaters take Brian. So the Death Eaters killed them

"You mean that Will, Sarah, Brian, and I are reason our parents died?"

"No, Voldermort is to blame now I really need you to come with me!"

"But I want to spend time with my boyfriend and I definitely don't want to be around Will."

"Right now I care more about your safety than what you want. Now say good bye and lets go."

"Why does everyone seem to think that they can just order me around? I'm not going back. I don't want to be anywhere near Will."

"I didn't want to resort to this but you leave me no choice." Tonks said. She turned to Nick "Susan needs to come home right now, I hope you understand"

Nick looked a little confused, but nodded "Happy Christmas Sue." Tonks grabbed Susan's arm and apperated them back to 12 Grimmauld Place.

* * *

Once Tonks got Susan home, Will and Susan had a huge fight, which ended with Susan storming off upstairs. Will ended up burning one of his Lucius Malfoy dolls, and Sarah joined everyone else outside in the snow. By supper, Susan and William had agreed to disagree and not talk to each other, and Sarah and Brian were falling asleep, they had worn themselves out so much.


	24. Chapter Twentythree

**Sorry about the long wait! Here is the new chapter.

* * *

**

Chapter 23

At the end of the break the teenagers at Gimmauld Place returned to Hogwarts ready to start a new semester. The first day back to school Montague called a team meeting as soon as everyone was back from there respective homes.

"Alright before break we did alright but we need to make sure we win every game this from now on to insure that we get in to the finals for the school Quidditch Cup. That means we're going to step it up in practice! Here's the new schedule." Montague passed around the new schedule

"Any questions?"

"Um...yeah, I have one" Sarah said

"Yes?"

"Have you lost it?" Sarah asked "There is no time for...for anything!"

"What do you have that keeps you so busy, Sarah?" Montague asked

_The DA _she thought "How about homework...you know, that thing the professors assign you at the end of the class?"

Montague looked around at the rest of the team "Anyone else think getting homework done will be a problem?"

The entire team shook their heads. Montague turned back to Sarah "There are team members in their sixth and seventh year students here. If they can manage homework and this schedule, so can you. Alright you guys, you're free to go now."

Everyone left to do there own thing

Sarah was working on her Potions homework in the library when she was...interrupted.

"Hem, hem"

Sarah sighed, and turned around to face Professor Umbridge

"Miss Danforth" Professor Umbridge "I hope I am not interrupting anything"

"I'm working on homework"

"Very good. I love seeing dedicated students" Professor Umbridge said "Your devotion to your studies is what makes you perfect"

"For what?" Sarah asked

"The Inquisitorial Squad, of course"

"The what?" Sarah asked

"The Inquisitorial Squad" Professor Umbridge said "You see, A selected few students are chosen by me to help me patrol the school and keep trouble makers in line"

"No, I know what the Inquisitorial Squad is" Sarah said. Ron, Hermione, and Harry had all talked about how Draco had taken away so many points from them, they were sure it was a new record. "Professor Umbridge-"

"You don't need to say anything, my dear. I can tell you would love to help out this school"

"Well, you see, I am so new to the school, that trouble makers would easily loose me with all the twists and turns"

"That's not a problem, Miss Danforth" Professor Umbridge said "I can get you a partner who knows the school...what about Mr. Malfoy"

"I-"

"Great! I am so glad you want to help out. Here is your badge"

"But, I-"

Professor Umbridge walked off before Sarah could finish her sentence.

"The Inquisitorial Squad!" Harry and Ron yelled

"What did you join the Inquisitorial Squad for?" Ron asked

"I didn't exactly get a chance to tell her no" Sarah said "She handed me a badge, said here you go, and left"

"Horrible old toad what are you going to do?"

"I don't know."

Just then Susan joined them

"Hey guys have you seen... Sarah what the hell were you thinking you go tell Umbridge you changed your mind no sister of mine is joining that beezy's followers!"

"hey I didn't want it in the first place."

"Oh good for a second there I was thinking that I would have to knock some sense back into you're sorry butt. Anyway I'm so glad I've finally lost Umbridge that lady won't leave me alone!" Susan said just then

"Hem, hem."

"Oh Shit!  
"Have I caught you at a bad time dear?"

"Yes actually I was just contemplating how best to over through your stupid government to make way for a smarter more productive one that puts annoying dumb asses like you in places were they can't annoy people." Susan whispered just loud enough for Harry, Ron and Sarah to hear her. The three of them laughed.

"What was that dear?"

"Oh nothing... Yes actually I am busy Harry and I are plotting against you and Fudge." Susan said with a huge grin across her face.

"Dear, that's hardly funny."

"I thought it was. I mean it's so ludicrous that it has to be funny."

"I don't think so dear."

"What ever you are entitled to your opinion."

"Anyway dear I was came her to offer you a position on the Inquisitorial Squad-"

"Not interested."

"Dear you didn't let me finish. Now-"

"Ok dumb ass, shut up and listen! One you're not some one I even remotely like so do not call me dear, two I would never in a million trillion years join any group you were in charge of. Now I don't know how you tricked my sister into joining you but you had better leave me alone or you'll see a side of me that makes Voldermort look _nice. _Got it? Good." With that Susan turned on her heal and left for the Ravenclaw common room

Professor Umbridge turned to Sarah "Is everything alright with your sister, dear?"

"Yes, she fine, professor" Sarah said "You know, I think it would be best if you didn't ask her to be part of the Inquestrial Squad...you see, with her being in her 7th year, she is very busy and taking very advanced classes, and on top of all that, she has Gift Training to focus on."

"I didn't think about how busy she must be, what about you dear? Are you sure you can handle the job? With your own classes and training, and then your Quidditch on top of it..."

"Well, I would love to do my part, Professor, but now that I think about it, Montague has us practicing a lot. I don't know how I can"

"What if I got Montague to cut back on practices for you?"

"Well...with how much I love quidditch-"

Harry and Ron fought to keep from laughing. Sarah glared at them "But everyone who wants to change lives have to sacrifice something"

Professor Umbridge smiled in her toad-like way "I love the enthusiasm, my dear. I will go talk to Montague right now"

Once she was out of earshot, Ron asked her "You _want_ to join them?"

"No, but as I said, those who change lives have to sacrifice things" Sarah said "And if cutting back on quidditch means my life is changed...well, that's a sacrifice I'll just have to take"

"Don't sound so heart-broken about it" Harry said, smiling

Sarah laughed "Alright, I won't"


	25. Chapter Twentyfour

I would like to thank everyone who reviewed... unfortunately I can't cause no one did.... oh well here's the new chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 24

"Sarah!"

Sarah picked up the speed with which she was walking, trying to get away from Draco

"Sarah!" he called louder. She sighed _He won't leave until you talk to him, Sarah_ she told herself. She stopped, and waited for Draco to catch up

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

"You joined the Inquisitorial Squad?"

"I might have done that" Sarah said "Why?"

"I just...never took you for the type"

"The type?"

"Yeah, I mean, I always thought you were more like Potter, your boyfriend, Granger, and their lot"

"So?"

"So they aren't exactly Inquisitorial Squad"

Sarah shrugged "Your right"

"I am?" Draco asked

"Yep" Sarah said

"Then why did you do it?"

"To get Umbridge to leave me alone about the matter"

Just then, Montague walked up "Good, I need to see both of you" he handed the two of them papers

"What is this?" Sarah asked looking at the paper

"Our new practice schedule" Montague said "Professor Umbridge told me I had to lighten up because _someone_ was worried they couldn't be on the Inquisitorial Squad and keep on top of her work with the Quidditch Schedule

"Cool" Sarah said "Well, I'm off...see you two later"

"Wait where are you going?"

"To see my sister… she seemed… upset earlier."

"Yeah she seemed weird at Diagon Alley. In fact she was really rude."

"Yeah well she got a little freaked out by your dad apparently."

"Why?" Draco asked

"I don't know" Sarah said "Maybe she thought your dad would be as annoying as you"

Sarah walked away before Draco could say anything

(up in the Library)

"I still don't get why you're doing this that beezy is totally against Harry and by extension Ron and Hermione!"

"I know but!"

"I mean how hard is it to say no? Tu eres loca… muy muy loca-"

"Susan shut up! I have a plan."

"oh this should be good you and William both got the bad plans gene!"

"No this is a good plan… I'll be a spy!"

"You couldn't spy if your life depended on it!" Susan said, "Remember when the school was doing that giant game of assassin last year, and you tried being a spy for my team?"

"Yeah I ended up getting half your team killed."

"And you seriously want to try to spy now?"

Yes, I am sure. Because, unlike last time, I don't have someone paying me to mess up!"

"You don't what!"

"Yeah...Remember how Will was mad at you for...some reason, and he was on the opposite team?"

"Yes"

"Well...he had a spy over by us before you made me your spy, and the spy got Will to get his people to catch me, and Will paid me to help him win"

"Why didn't you tell me!"

"He paid me not to" Sarah said with a shrug

"Hey Sue," Nick said coming over."

"Hey Nick…. If you'll excuse me for a sec I have a score to settle with my brother. I'll be right back" on the way out Nick and Sarah heard her laugh maniacly.

"I'm suddenly scared for your brother." Nick told Sarah before running after Susan.

Sarah shrugged, and went back to work. She knew better than to get between her brother and sister-it only ended badly for her.

"Hey Sarah"

"Go away Malfoy" Sarah said not looking up

"I can't"

"Why not?"

"Umbridge asked me to bring you to her office"

"For what?"

"Inquisitorial Squad meeting"

{Umbridge's Office}

Sarah and Draco were the last to reach the meeting. After they had walked in and took their seats Umbridge started.

"Hem, Hem. Now that everyone is here I would like to formally welcome you to the Inquisitorial Squad. As you may or may not know you are doing your country a great service by making sure that the rable don't start making problems."

"It's not my country" Sarah grumbled under her breath. Draco sent her a look but Umbridge didn't seem to notice and kept talking.

"Of course I want you to monitor all the students but pay particular attention to the Gryphendor and Miss Danforth's older sister."

Whoa! Hold on!" Sarah said, jumping up "What's with spying on my sister? And...this isn't a service to my country, because I am not British. I am American. You know, from America? No royal family, no Prime Minster, no tea time...no guards with no sense of humor and funny hats?"

"Sarah sit down" Draco said

"No" Sarah said "I want my question answered! What are we doing spying on my sister?"

"She's made some very disturbing statements my dear. And I know she claims that it was just a joke but better safe than sorry. Now are there any other questions? None good. Dismissed."

* * *

Ok so my birthday was Wednesday and it was amazing so I decided to put up a new chapter... my gift to you. Please review..... please


	26. Chapter Twentyfive

I would like to thank everyone who reviewed... unfortunately I can't cause no one did.... oh well here's the new chapter.**

* * *

**

Chapter 25

Sarah stared at her planner that Will had given her over the holiday. All her teachers were out to get her, she was sure. McGonagall had assigned a three foot essay on an Animagi of her choice. And of course, it had to be a _registered_ Animgous...which took Sirius off the list. And McGonagall had said no essays on her, because that was taking the easy road. Then, Snape had assigned a five-foot essay on the potion they had made in class that day. Then their was Charms, History of Magic, Care of Magical Creatures (although, she knew Hagrid would be understanding if it wasn't done on time), Defense Against the Dark Arts, and her Gift Training.

"I am never going to finish this by tomorrow" Sarah said, staring at the list of her assignments "The night is just not long enough"

"It's about to get shorter" Draco said

Sarah jumped. She hadn't know he was behind her "What are you talking about, Draco?"

"We are on for hall patrol tonight"

Sarah sighed "The Inquistorial Squad?"

Draco nodded

_Great_ Sarah thought _Now I have a pile of homework to finish AND I have to spend the evening with Draco__. _

_"Ok Draco, when do we start?"_

_"Now."_

_"Ok give me a second I have to put these books away."_

_"Fine but hurry. I can't wait to catch Potty and Weasle doing something wrong!"_

_"Um hello Ron is my boyfriend!"_

_"Still? I thought you would have dumped his arse for someone more… civilized."_

_"Like…"_

_"Well. Let me see Joshua Ridden thinks you are good looking and then there's _Simon Estefan" Draco said referring to two of the sixth year Slytherins, "_and of course there is the entire Slytherin Quidditch team, minus yours truly."_

_"You mean me. Date a Slytherin?" Sarah asked before busting out into hysterical laughter._

_"What's so funny."_

_"Just the thought of me and one of your slimy friends is hilarious."_

_"Slimy?"_

_"Yeah ferret boy." Sarah said and turned and walked up stairs to put her books away when she got there she felt something warm in her pocket. She pulled out the coin and saw the date of the next meeting. Tonight._

_"Oh… shit this isn't good." She walked down stairs to where Draco was waiting, "Draco when do we finish?"_

_"In a couple of hours, why do you have a date or something?"_

_"You could say that."_

Sarah was ten minutes late for the DA meeting _Stupid Steven Estabans_ she though as she thought of the second year Hufflepuff that had been caught breaking into Umbridge's class with a late essay. She quietly took her seat next to Ron, and saw several people starting at her.

"Sorry I'm late" Sarah said "I had something come up last minute"

"Um...Sarah" Ron said

"What?"

"I think you forgot to take something off" he muttered, pointing at her chest. Sarah looked down, and saw the badge of the Inquisitorial Squad on her chest

"Damn" Sarah said as she snatched the badge off and put it in her pocket

"Are you working for Umbridge?" a Hufflepuff girl asked

"No, I'm not" Sarah said

"Then what is with you having one of those badges?" Zachariah Smith said "Do you wear it for decoration?"

"Ok, so yes, I am part of the Inquisitorial Squad-"

This started an uproar of panic. People started talking about how much Umbridge knew...one of the reasons Sarah hadn't told many people about her new extra curricular activity

"Hold it!" Harry said "Hey, everyone calm down!"

His order went unheard. He reached for his wand, and magically magnified his voice "QUIET!"

The room fell quiet almost at once

"I trust Sarah" Harry said "She told me about joining the Inquisitorial Squad as soon as it happened, and I still let her come here. Now, let her explain herself"

"Thank you Harry" Sarah said, standing up "Alright, so yes, I am a member of the IS, however, I am _not_ under _any circumstances_ going to _ever_ turn on you and report this group to Umbridge. Keep in mind, my sister, best friends, and boyfriend's names are on the list of members _as well as mine_. I am not about to do something that will get me in trouble as well. If anything, this can help the DA. I will know if Umbridge starts to get suspicious, and give you plenty of warning so you can throw her off."

A few people, Zachariah being the ringleader. Still questioned Sarah's loyalty. Sarah shrugged it off. They never trusted her or Anna for being in Slytherin anyway.

* * *

Ok so here's the deal. It's holy week, if you don't know what that is look it up, so we decided that we will post a chapter a day all week. Since we didn't decide that until today we'll post two today since Holy week techincally started yesterday. Easter will be the last day of this patern after which you will have to send reviews to get new chapters deal? Good.


	27. Chapter Twentysix

I would like to thank everyone who reviewed... unfortunately I can't cause no one did.... oh well here's the new chapter.**

* * *

**

Chapter 26

A few days later Sarah, was talking to Nick and Susan in the library.

"I can't believe the way they treated you at the meeting." Susan whispered to her sister.

"Yeah this whole IS thing sucks and it doesn't help that Wills gift tries to flambé me every time I fall behind on home work. Plus they want me to keep an eye on 'suspicious' people. Yeah right like I really want to spy on Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and you. And any way…"

"Whoa, whoa back that train up sister. ME? I'm suspicious oh hell no what's her problem."

"Well apparently she thought your joke made you suspicious."

"Did she… well I'll just have to show her what I can really do won't I. Excuse me I have some plot- I mean planning to do. Would any of you happen to know were Fred and George are? Never mind I'll find them myself." Susan then skipped off laughing.

"What is your sister talking about when she says what she can really do?"

"You honestly don't want to know Nick."

"Damn." Nick said and ran after his girlfriend to stop her from doing anything stupid. Just as Nick disappeared Draco walked up to Sarah.

"Come on."

"Practice or rounds?"

"Both we have practice in 10 minutes and then we have to go on duty,"

"Doesn't anyone realize that this schedule will kill me… literally."

"How."

"My stupid brothers stupid Christmas gift tries to flambé me every time I fall behind on homework."

"What were you doing the last three hours?"

"Stuff, having a life."

"Well then its not my issue if you get burned."

"What ever."

{four hours later}

Draco was really getting on Sarah's nerves. She and she thought she was handling everything really well. After all she hadn't unleashed a natural disaster, or hit him, or even yelled at him to shut the hell up. This was quite an accomplishment for her, but she was about to lose her patients.

For the last few hours Draco had, when they weren't busting some one for breaking some bogus rule, been bad mouthing Harry, the Weasleys, Hermione and her sister.

'If he says one more thing about my friends or family I swear I'll unleash a tornado on his ass.' Sarah thought

"And I still can't believe you haven't taken me up on my advice and dated someone of quality not like those Weasels."

'That's it' Sarah thought right before sending Draco across the hall with in a tornado."

{A few days Later}

Umbridge had called an emergency meeting.

"As some of you may know Ms. Danforth has been causing problems recently and it is suspected that she is involved with some of the Weasley twins escapades."

"And you didn't think we needed to worry about your sister." Draco whispered to Sarah.

"Wanna go for another ride on a tornado Ferret Boy?" Sarah whispered back. "I can arrange it, easily

Draco paled at the thought of riding the tornado again.

"Miss Danforth, Mr. Malfoy, is there something you would like to share?" Professor Umbridge asked

"No, professor" Sarah said before Draco could answer "Draco just isn't feeling well...are you, Draco?"

Draco looked about ready to bust her, and Sarah mad a two-inch tornado appear in her hands. Draco gulped  
"Yes, Professor, my it's my...stomach

Sarah leaned over to Draco "I have the power here, Ferret Boy

The following day, the Slytherins and Gryffindors had Double Potions right after lunch. The class was a little over half-way done, and Sarah was more than half-way asleep. The words she heard next made her wide awake.

"Professor Snape, can I borrow Sarah, for a few minutes please?"

Sarah sat up, and turned to see Professor Cobane in the doorway, looking at Sarah, and not looking happy. She gulped. Draco, who had sat next to her whispered "Now who has the power?"

Sarah turned to glare at him, and if looks could kill, Draco would be dead, buried, and his corpse already rotting

Professor Snape nodded "Sarah, you are dismissed"

"Professor Snape, I have enough trouble in Potions as it is...do you really believe that dismissing me from class is a good idea?"

"Come by my class after dinner tonight, and you can finish the potion" Professor Snape said

Sarah closed her eyes and groaned, but then packed up her stuff and left with Professor Cobane

"Professor I can explain Draco was being an ass and I put up with it for four hours before I lost my temper! You have to admit that that is an improvement!"  
"Yes, Sarah, it is an improvement, however, it is also a violation of school rules...both here and at Draxon.

"I know" Sarah said _maybe if I agree with everything he says, I can avoid a letter home to Remus, which means I get to keep Miranda._

Sarah had fallen in love with Miranda. She always used her IS badge to cover herself if she was caught after curfew, so she could go to the Owlery and sit with Miranda, just talking to her, to badmouth Draco, and pet her silky feathers.

"So what are you thinking Professor? Detention for a week?"

"Try a month"

"What!" Sarah said

"This is not your first offense of abusing your gift" Cobane said "Detention. After supper. One month. Starting tomorrow"

Sarah sighed "Alright"

Professor Cobane and Sarah reached his office "I asked Snape earlier to let you out for the remaining class time. You can spend it in my office"

Sarah nodded, and walked into the office first, only to stop dead in her tracks

"Remus...Will,...what are you two doing here

* * *

Ok so here's the deal. It's holy week, if you don't know what that is look it up, so we decided that we will post a chapter a day all week. Since we didn't decide that until today we'll post two today since Holy week techincally started yesterday. Easter will be the last day of this patern after which you will have to send reviews to get new chapters deal? Good. BTW this doesn't mean we don't want reviews this week


	28. Chapter Twentyseven

Thanks to SOPROL and anyone else who reviewed after we posted. **

* * *

**

Chapter 27

Sarah sat in Mr. Cobane's office nodding. She hadn't been listening to a word that either her brother or her godfather had been saying just nodding every once and a while so that they didn't get suspicious, a skill she had perfected during lessons with Alaniz. Of course she was listening for a few key words like grounded and owl so that if he asked her what he had just said she could tell him the general meaning of what he had been lecturing her about. Will had started talking again.

"pink bears… with tutus and Sarah you aren't listening" at that moment Sarah nodded.

"SARAH!"

"Huh? Oh...yeah, I really am sorry about the thing with Draco. It won't happen again"

"Sarah, have you heard a word either William or I have said?"

"Yes" Sarah said as Will said "No"

"I have too been listening!"

"Then what did I just say?" Will said

"Um..."

"See?" Will said

"No, I was listening!" Sarah said "You said that what I did was wrong"

"And?" Will said

"and...um...I have to apologize to him"

"And?" Remus said

"And...um...and...which part do you want me to talk about?"

"How long I said you were grounded for"

_Damn_ Sarah thought _My nodding technique needs some work, I don't remember him saying grounded....did I miss something about him taking Miranda?_

"Um...two months?" Sarah guessed

"Wrong" Will said "See Remus, I told you she wasn't listening. She didn't hear anything, and just nodded occasionally to make us think she was listening. She did it in Professor Alaniz's class all the time."

"How do you know about that!"

"When you broke up with Tristan, he told me"

"I'll kill him" Sarah said "Ok, Remus, how long did you say I was grounded?"

Remus grinned "I hadn't said anything about being grounded yet. I was going to say only a month of grounding, but I think two months is much better...and those two months will be without Miranda. Go get her and her cage, and bring her back here"

"Damn. I can't believe I fell for that" Sarah said as she walked out of the classroom

"I can't believe you fell for that…again!"

"I haven't fallen for it since mom and dad died!"

"I still can't believe you fell for it!"

"Shut up"

Sarah, Susan, and Sarah's friend, Danielle were talking as they walked across the lawns of the grounds.

"It's all Draco's fault…if he hadn't been such a cry-baby…I mean, come on! That tornado was only about ten and a half feet tall, wind 170 miles an hour winds…and when he flew out of the tornado, he only broke his arm in three places"

"Oh, yes only ten and a half feet, only 170 mile an hour winds, and he only broke his arm in three places" Danielle said

"So you see my point!" Sarah said "When Tristan pissed me off at the Halloween ball, I hit him with 200 mile an hour winds!"

Danielle hit her head against her Potions book

"Danielle, it isn't worth ruining brain cells" Susan said

"Professor Cobane is being dramatic…I mean, what is with three weeks of detention? Isn't being grounded for two months bad enough…especially since I still have Quidditch practice?"

"Quidditch is a privilege!" Susan and Danielle yelled together

"Not when the entire team knows you helped them loose the game…Montague makes practices miserable for me"

"That's your fault" Susan said

"As I told the team, if I am going to have to play for them, I sure am not going to help them win"

"You know, Quidditch wouldn't be so bad if you actually tried…Montague might end the lessons with Draco if you got better" Danielle said

Sarah stuck out her tongue out at Danielle

"Sarah, she has a point"

"You know what, if you two aren't going to side with me on this, I am going to go do my homework before Will's planner beings to flambé me"

Sarah stormed off

* * *

Just a reminder this posting is part of our whole week of postin and that Easter will be the last day of this patern after which you will have to send reviews to get new chapters deal? Good. BTW this doesn't mean we don't want reviews this week


	29. Chapter Twentyeight

Thanks to SOPROL and anyone else who reviewed after we posted. **

* * *

**

Chapter 28

Sarah, Anna, and Mariana left Slytherin Common room together. They had almost reached the main floor when Draco came up

"Sarah, Professor Umbridge said that there is an emergency meeting of the Inquisitorial Squad…all members must attend"

"Sorry Draco, can't"

"Why not?"

"I am grounded, remember? For the tornado that I threw at you? The one you went and cried to Professor Cobane about?"

"So?"

"Grounded means no privileges…The Inquisitorial Squad is a privilege"

"So is Quidditch, and you still do that"

"My godfather knows that I don't like Quidditch, and that saying I still have to play is a punishment in itself"

"Where are you three going?"

"To study Defense Against the Dark Arts stuff" Sarah said

"Where?"

"Well, lets see…it is late, so there is not sun outside to give us light, and we are obviously not going to the common room…Where do think we'll be, Draco?"

"The Library"

"Is there anywhere else where we can study?"

"No"

"Ok then…we, are off"

The D.A. had been working on their Patronuses that day. Sarah's was a big dog, Susan's took the shape of a Phoenix.

Suddenly, there was a moment of pure silence, and Sarah turned to look at Harry. There was a little house-elf tugging at Harry's knee

"Hi Dobby!" he said "What are you-what's wrong?"

Sarah was too far away to see what Dobby looked like, but she could hear him easily

"Harry Potter, sir…" squeaked the house elf, trembling from head to foot. "Harry Potter sir…Dobby has come to warn you…but the house-elves have been warned not to tell…"

"What happened, Dobby?"

"Harry Potter…she…she…"

"Who's 'she,' Dobby?" Harry said, and after a minute of silence, he asked "Umbridge?"

Dobby nodded

"What about her? Dobby-she hasn't found out about the this-about us-about the DA?"

Sarah couldn't see what Dobby did, but Harry's next words scared her "Is she coming?"

Dobby howled "Yes, Harry Potter, yes!"

Harry straitened up and looked around

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?" Harry bellowed "RUN!"

Everyone made a mad dash to the door and got out

"Harry!" Sarah called

Harry turned right before leaving "Yeah?"

"I swear…I didn't know about her knowing…I would have told you if…."

Harry smiled "I know…you would be going down if she found the list of names, remember?"

Sarah nodded

"Now, get back to the common room"

Sarah nodded, and ran.

About an hour later, Sarah was reading when Draco came in

"Sarah, Anna, Mariana, Professor Umbridge wants to speak with you in the Great Hall…now"

Sarah's heart skipped a beat "About what?"

Draco smirked "I am sure you know about what"

"Shit" Sarah said

Sarah walked into the Great Hall and noticed the entire DA was assembled in the room. Sarah slid over to Ron "What's going on?"

"She found the list of DA members"

"What!" Sarah asked "What does this mean? Are…are we all expelled?"

"I don't know"

Umbridge stood up "Hem hem…I am sure you are all aware of why you are here, but in case you don't know…you are all here because your names are on this list" Umbridge showed the list that had been earlier placed in the Room of Requirement "Which is a list of members of a group plotting against the Ministry. Now…we believed earlier this evening that Harry Potter headed this little group. Had that been true, you would have all been expelled"

The students started panicking

"Silence!" Professor Umbridge said. The students fell silent

"As it is, Albus Dumbeldore admitted to being the leader of this group, and has left…I shall be taking over as Headmistress of this school"

"No!" Sarah yelled out

Professor Umbrdige turned to Sarah "Ah, good Miss Danforth, there you are…I wanted to see you especially. You will be turning in your badge for the Inquisitorial Squad."

Sarah stepped forward, and gave a small laugh "Am I suppose to be upset about that? It's a relief. The less time I spend with you, the better my day will be"

Umbridge smiled "Then you will find this next bit of news as horrible…everyone in this room will be serving detention with me…starting tonight." Umbridge said as she pulled out her wand and waved it. The four large house tables were replaced with tables that held paper and a quill. "You will all being writing lines…I shall not turn on the Ministry. Take a seat"

Soon, Sarah was the only one standing. Umbridge smiled in her sickly sweet way "Take a seat, Miss Danforth"

Sarah glared at Professor Umbridge one more time, and then went to sit down.

* * *

Just a reminder this posting is part of our whole week of postin and that Easter will be the last day of this patern after which you will have to send reviews to get new chapters deal? Good. BTW this doesn't mean we don't want reviews this week


	30. Chapter Twentynine

Thanks to SOPROL, Bella Luna 224 and Fancy-Pants Lockhart for reveiwing chapter 28. **

* * *

**

Chapter 29

The following morning, Sarah, Susan, Lizzie, Danielle, Mariana, Anna, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were talking with Ernie Macmillian, who had just told them that the Head's office had sealed itself against Umbridge.

"Oh, I expect she really fancied herself sitting up there in the Head's office" said Hermione viciously "Lording it over all the other teachers, the stupid puffed-up, power-crazed, old-"

"Now, do you really want to finish that sentence, Granger?"

Everyone turned as Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle slid out from behind the door of the Entrance Hall. Draco's face was alight with malice.

"What are you doing here, Draco?" Sarah asked

"My job" Draco said, motioning to his IS badge

"I'm afraid I am going to have to dock a few points from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff"

"You can't take points from fellow prefects, Malfoy," said Ernie at once

"I know prefects can't take points from each other" sneered Draco "But members of the Inquisitorial Squad-"

"-can take points from whoever they want" Sarah finished

Draco nodded "Exactly" Draco started taking points off of Harry, Hermione, Ernie, and Ron.

"Draco you are the world's biggest jerk! I cannot see how Anna could ever fall for you, or why she is still dating you! You remind me so much of Tristan and Joshua, it is sickening!"

"Are you insulting me, Danforth?"

"No" Sarah said

"Yes you are!"

Sarah smiled "Prove it"

"Anna, what did she say?"

"Anna, remember that he didn't even try to save you from detention with Professor Umbridge" Sarah said "If you need to remember what he has done to you, look at your hand!"

Anna glanced down at her hand, where the lines she had written the night before were still in her hand

"Anna? What did she say?" Draco asked

Anna looked at Sarah, who nodded silently. Anna got the message clearly "She was simply saying that you are the biggest supporter of the Ministry, and that you really need to get back to your work, or else she'll go strait to her brother, and tell him that you did the damage to her hands"

"She said yours, Joshua, and Tristan name"

"She said 'Anna, tell him this'" Anna said "And she just wanted to rant about Joshua and Tristan because she could"

"Really?" Draco said

"Well, that is a loose translation, but in a nutshell, that is what she said"

"What did she say when I told you to tell me what she said?"

"She…"

"I told her that she was a real idiot for dating you" Sarah said

"No you didn't" Draco said

"How do you know?"

"Because if you have no trouble telling me, you wouldn't have said it in…whatever you said it in. What was that? Goblin?"

"It was Mermish you dumb ass" Sarah said "Goblin sounds like a bunch of grunts"

Just then Susan sensing trouble stepped in. "Is something wrong? Cause if there is I wouldn't mind drop kicking some one's ass… I don't care who's ass it is…I would even kick some ass for Malfoy right now!"

"Upset Sue? Or just bored?" Sarah asked

"Both… That-" she noticed some members of the IS staring at her and paused "stronza is getting on my last nerve. So if I don't kick some major ass soon I'm going to go postal… what I wouldn't give for diplomatic immunity." Susan then started ranting in Italian about Umbridge.

"SUSAN!"

"WHAT!!!!!"

"Um… we don't understand…Portuguese???"

"Italian and sorry…So does anyone want me to do some but kicking for them…absolutely free of charge."

Sarah's hand shot up into the air "Ooh! Me! Me! Pick me! Sue, pick me!"

"Yes Sarah?" Susan asked

"I want you to drop kick every single Slytherin except from me, Mariana, and Anna"

"Uh…no actually that rant just made me feel hella better so I'm going to go find my boyfriend… although I guess I could drop kick a couple people on the way starting with-"

"The fifth year boy in green right next to me" Sarah said "It won't satisfy me completely, but he put me through two hours of hell, so it would be very satisfying to watch"

"He put you through two hours of Quidditch?" Anna asked

"Yes" Sarah said "He made me work on my grip with the bat"

"You were holding it way to loosely" Draco said "It could have slipped out of your grip at any moment"

"You try holding a hard wooden bat when you have the words 'I will not turn on the damn useless Ministry' carved into your hand!" Sarah yelled

Draco shrugged "You should have thought of that before you joined and illegal club"

"Oh, I am thinking of a few illegal things I could to you, Malfoy" Sarah said, filling her hand with a ball of lightning "Let's see…honest your honor, I was practicing my gift training, and he broke my concentration…my magic got away from me"

"What are you doing?" Susan asked

"Practicing my speech that I will say before the MIB"

"Sarah, don't get into more trouble… I think Remus would kill you. Now lets see were was I oh yeah… Mwahaha!"

"Ooooo evil laugh Draco's gonna get it."

"Who said I was evil laughing Draco… excuse me I have a stronza to go take care of." With that Susan walked back toward were Umbridge was… on the way she ran into Fred and George who decided to use her anger and desire to get Umbridge to their advantage and took her to go start plotting

* * *

Just a reminder this posting is part of our whole week of postin and that Easter will be the last day of this patern after which you will have to send reviews to get new chapters deal? Good. BTW this doesn't mean we don't want reviews this week


	31. Chapter Thirty

Thanks do our unnamed reviewer from yesterday. Ok so this chapter is long-ish and was really fun to write. Also we are running out of chapters that we have finished writing(we aren't done writing the story yet though) So we might not be able to update in the morning the next two days but we will update you have my word on it. **

* * *

**

Chapter Thirty

"Ok it's time to put our plan into action you ready?"

"Everything's in place… and we all know the song right?"

"Yup… the song part was genius by the way."

"Shut up Susan just because you came up with it doesn't make it genius."

"Whatcha doing?" Sarah asked, walking over

"Nothing" Susan said "Just talking to my good friends Fred and George"

"Ok…now I know you are doing something" Sarah said "Fred and George are not your good friends"

"How do you know… just because they were way out of line in the beginning of the school year doesn't mean that they can't be my good friends. If they hadn't done that then I would have never met and fell for Nick and I've never been happier."

"True…but I know you. You are planning something…something you don't want me to know about...which means you don't trust me to keep it a secret…which means it is probably against the rules-"

"One since when do I break the rules and two even if I was up to something I wouldn't tell you anything."

Sarah was about to respond when Fred interrupted her, looking at his watch "Ok here we go in three, two, one."

"Ok start singing" George said

The twins started singing to the tune of the Battle Hymn of the Republic:

My eyes have seen the end of Hogwarts School

The Ministry set a dragon on the teachers 'cause they are very cruel

The dragons names is Umbrigde, yeah she is a total fool

The school will not last long

Hogy, Hogy, Hogy, Hogwarts

Hogy, Hogy, Hogy, Hogwarts

Hogy, Hogy, Hogy, Hogwarts

The school is burning down

.

My eyes have seen the glory of the burning of the school.

We set dragons on the teachers who are really very cruel

The worst of these is Umbridge, yeah, she really is a fool

The school is burning down.

Students gathered around to watch the explosions and to see the twins' newest prank.

Sarah joined in with the laughter and clapping

At the end of it all the twins left school calling out instructions to make Umbridge's life hell."

"Umbridge was pissed!" Sarah said laughing as she explained the stunt to Anna and Mariana. "It was hilarious"

"I wish that I could have seen it. That Bitch deserved it after what she did to us."

"Hey, your boyfriend could have saved you"

"My boyfriend wasn't exactly happy that I was spending time in a secret room with Harry"

"Wait he's still your boyfriend?"

"Well…"

"Anna, I love you like a sister, and I mean this with all the love in the world…YOU. ARE. PATHETIC!"

Draco walked over to Sarah, Anna, and Mariana

"What are you going on about, Sarah?"

"I am calling Anna pathetic"

"Yes, the entire dungeon heard that" Draco said "Why is Anna pathetic?"

"Draco, I am going to make this so simple, even you can grasp it…Anna is pathetic because even after you didn't help her out of detention with Umbridge, she is still dating you!"

"Is that it… you expected me to help Anna out when she was breaking the rules and lying to me about it? If she had told me I would have helped her out."

"If she had told you she would have been ostracized by all Gryffindors, and most Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs."

Draco shrugged "But she would have been fine"

"You are such an ass!" Sarah said

"Sarah cut it out Anna and I never called your ex's asses… to their faces…. Ok maybe once to Tristan but come on we all know the only reason he was dating you was he wanted your sister and he was using you…oops I forgot no one ever told you that…"

"Mariana! We agreed no one tells Sarah about the time Tristan tried to make out with Sue."

Sarah jaw dropped, after a minute, she cleared her throat "If you will excuse me for a minute…TRISTAN!!!!!!!!"

"Sarah, why are you bellow-oh crap…you are pissed" Tristan said as he walked over to where Sarah was

"No…you think so?" Sarah asked

"What did I do?" Tristan asked

"What did you do?" Sarah asked "Well…how about that you used me to get to Susan, and tried to make out with her!"

"How did you…"

"Take a wild guess" Sarah said, pointing to Mariana

"Mariana!"

"It slipped!" Mariana said

"Look Sarah, I made a big mistake when I tried to date your sister"

"Susan would never have dated you…she hated you"

"Well than you had nothing to worry about, did you?"

Sarah glared at Tristan

Anna added "Plus, Susan has standards for the guys she dates…you don't Sarah"

"Take Weasel for example" Draco said

"Shut up Anna" Sarah said "And Draco, I do have standards…I know to avoid Slytherin boys" Sarah turned back to Tristan "As for you, Tristan…I have some gift studying to do, and then you will see what happens to boys who cheat on me"

"Sarah…just what are you planning on doing to him?" Draco asked

"Let's just say that I will be having so many detentions from Professor Cobane and I will be grounded for so long by Remus, they will have to build my tombstone in the classroom to make sure I serve my entire time!"

"HELP!"

Just then Snape walked in to see what all the commotion was.

"Miss Danforth, what are you doing?"

"Nothing" Sarah said

Snape gave her a look that said he clearly didn't believe her

"I was just about to go and ask Professor Cobane if I could work a little more with my gift. Bye Anna and Mariana" Sarah smiled a Tristan, showing all her teeth "Good-bye Tristan"

Tristan gulped

"Hello Professor Cobane" Sarah said as she walked into the classroom "Busy?"

"No, I am just grading your latest essay"

"What did I get?" Sarah asked trying to see what grade he had given her, but he hid the grade from her "You'll see when I hand it back to you. Now, what can I do for you?"

"I was hoping we could go do some practical work with my gift done" Sarah said

Professor Cobane looked at Sarah carefully "Why do you want me to work with you, right this moment?"

"Professor, I just got allowed to do practical study with my gift…I am not about to blow it by taking advantage of my gift…plus Remus would kill me if I got detention again."

"Yes I know this and still I ask; why?"

"I need to use my gift because if I don't I'll loose control and kill Tristan." "Excuse me?"

"I just found out some information about Tristan that I don't like, and I want to kill him, but I figure if I practice here, you will make it be a controlled environment, and you are strong enough to counter my gift if the need should arise"

"That is very responsible of you, Sarah" Professor Cobane said

"Yes it is" Sarah said "See? All that meditation you have me do in detention and the number of times Remus has taken away Miranda from me had gotten me to be more responsible"

"I told you meditation was useful"

"Yep. I hate it so much, that I'll do anything to avoid it, even miss out on barbequing Tristan when he deserves it"

"Not the way I wanted meditation to make you more responsible but hey at least it made you more responsible. Out of curiosity what did Tristan do to make you so mad?"

"I would rather not talk about it."

"Alright let's get started then."

Mean while up in the library Tristan, and Anna were looking for Susan. Unfortunately Tristan found her first.

"Hey there gorgeous."

"Drop dead."

"Oh come on Sue you know you want me."

"Yeah about as much as I want to stab my self in the eye. Go away and leave me alone you've done enough damage to people in my family."

"Oh come on I didn't do any damage… Sarah broke up with me didn't she."

"Yeah cause I could talk her into it. And nothings changed I'm still not interested"

Tristan was about to respond when Anna ran into view.

"Susan I think Mariana and I did something stupid!"

"What?"

"We let Sarah know about Tristan."

"WHAT! You could have gotten my sister in a lot of trouble." She turned to Tristan "Why aren't you dead?"

"Sarah said she had to go off and talk to Professor Cobane, but that when she got back at me, she would do something so horrible, they would have to put her tomb in the classroom to make her serve her entire detention" Tristan said "What do you think she meant by that?"  
"That you should be afraid" Anna said

"Very afraid" Susan said

"Susan, Anna you got to help me please!"

"I don't have to do anything and neither does Anna…. Or Mariana. Now if you'll excuse me I need to go write an essay."

"Yeah, and after all the trouble Sarah gave me for dating Draco…I am not about to help her ex-fiancée."

{Later by the lake the trio, Susan, Sarah and Anna were talking}

"So now that we finished that what do we should we do?"

"The same thing we do every night Harry. Try to drive Umbridge insane." Anna and Sarah started to crack up while the British wizards looked at them like they were crazy.

"Good job brain" Anna said

"Why thank you Pinkie."

"It's a TV show." Susan said in response to the confused looks they gave her.

"And, like most cartoons, it is funny, yet very stupid" Sarah said

"What is a TV show?" Ron asked

"A muggle thing" Sarah said

"I think Dudley might have watched it when we were younger."

"Well you shouldn't let it ruin the entire show for you it was quite funny. Two mice were trying to take over the world."

Just then, Draco walked over

"Come on Sarah"

"Why?"

"Quidditch" Draco replied

"Why?"

"Because you suck"

"Excuse you mister thang! Aint nobody can say my sister sucks except me and Will…and I'd probably tell him off for it too. Now my sister does suck at quditch, and potions, and math, and-"

"Thank you Susan!" Sarah said

"No problem"

"Come on Sarah, let's go"

"I don't have my broom" Sarah said, "And the common room is so far away"

Draco held up Sarah's broom

"You went in my room? Wait, you can't go into my room, the stairs turn into that slide thingy...you had one of my roommates go through my trunk? Was it Pansy? I swear, that little bitch is going to be in such hurt when I get my hands on her!"

"Relax! It wasn't Pansy"

"Oh…then which one was it?"

"I have my resources" Draco said "Plus, there is this little thing called magic…like the Summoning Charm"

"Wouldn't work" Sarah said "I put a charm on my trunk to repel Summoning Charms, so morons like you couldn't get your hands on my stuff"

"Wait you what? Did you look through my journal?"

"Uh…Come on Draco, let's go to practice"

"I don't think so! I can't believe you can't I have one thing that no one else touches…you are so lucky I'm opposed to using my gift against other people other wise you would be in so much pain right now."

"Hurt her later" Draco said "I need her in one piece for practice" with that, Draco dragged Sarah off

"Wait! Where are you taking me!"

"the Pitch"

"It's in the other direction…this is towards the Forbidden Forest!"

{Meanwhile with the others.}

"Harry Ron since when has the quidditch pitch been in the forbidden forest?"

"It's not."

"Then what's up with them going that way?"

"What?"

"Draco just took Sarah towards the Forbidden Forest" Susan said

"That's not good" Harry said

"Come on" Ron said, jumping to his feet

{Back with Draco and Sarah}

"Draco! Where are we?"

"Quiet"

"I thought you were going to torture me with quidditch"

"I changed my mind. Now come on, just a little farther"

"A little farther to what?"

"Just come on!"

After a few more minutes of walking, they arrived at a small clearing

"Hello?"

"You lost it Draco, there is no one here"

"Actually, my dear…that is where you are mistaken" a female voice said from behind Sarah. She spun around, and came face-to-face with a woman who had recently been all over the Daily Prophet-Bellatrix Lestrang. Sarah screamed, and Draco covered her mouth

"What part of shut up is too hard for you to grasp" Draco said "Hello Aunt Bella"

"Draco, very good. The Dark Lord will be very pleased…which sister is this?"

"The younger"

"I have a name" Sarah said

"You're coming with me, Susan"

"It's Sarah! Sarah! Sarah! Sarah! S-A-R-A-H!"

"She's a little touchy about not being called her older sister's name"

"I can see that" Bellatrix said "Where is the older sister?"

"Hey, I got one, that should be enough. And anyway the older sister is super smart… I never would have made it this far with out more help than I got."

"What does that mean? Are you calling me stupid?"

Susan heard the out burst and turned to run in the opposite direction to let the others know.

"Hey you guys, I know where Sarah is…at least, I have a general idea"

"How? Your Empathy?"

"No…she was yelling about someone calling her the wrong name"

"Ah" Harry and Ron said

"Lead the way" Ron said

"Shouldn't we get help?" Susan said

"My girlfriend is in there!"

"She's my sister…we are not going anywhere until we get some help" Susan said

"Fine" Ron said "HAGRID!"  
"Doesn't count" Susan said as the half-giant came over "We need to tell Dumbledore"

"Tell Dumbledore what?" Hagrid asked

"Draco took Sarah into the forest, and Sue just heard her yelling"

"Not good this is just what we were worried about… I'll go talk ter Dumbledore. Harry, Ron I want you two to go get the other professors who are involved. And yes that includes Professor Snape."

"Alright and I'll keep a look out for Sarah."

"Be careful the last thing we need is for them ter get both of ye."

"Them?"

"I should not have said that."

With that everyone ran off into separate directions. Ron, Harry, and Hargid headed up to the castle. and Susan headed off to do some sister tracking.

* * *

Just a reminder this posting is part of our whole week of postin and that Easter will be the last day of this patern after which you will have to send reviews to get new chapters deal? Good. BTW this doesn't mean we don't want reviews this week


	32. Chapter Thirtyone

Alright... enjoy the chapter. **

* * *

**

Chapter Thirty-one

Susan hurried back to the spot were she had heard Sarah and made her self just vulnerable enough to pick up traces of the emotions she expected Sarah to be broadcasting.

'Come on Sarah broadcast a little. Help me out I know you know I'm looking for you. Come on there we go.'

Susan traced the line back to her sister and slowly, quietly started walking towards her sister.

As she neared the clearing she found a place to hide and listen to what was going on.

{back at Hogwarts}

Hagrid ran up to the owlery and sent a quick coded message to the headquaters of the order hoping that they would get the message. Then he returned to his hut to wait for people to start arriving.

Harry ran into Professor Snape's office.

"Professor we need you she's been kidnapped."

"Who Potter?"

"Sarah! Draco dragged her off to the forbidden forest!"

"Has anyone sent word to the order?"

"I think that Hagrid did."

"Alright I have to go take care of some business then. Go make sure that Professor McGonagal finds out and then you and Mr. Weasley had best stay in your common room so that you don't get into trouble." Snape said before sweeping out of the dungeon.

At the same time Ron was explaining the entire story to Professor McGonagall.

"Alright Weasley you did the right thing coming to us now what I want you to do is go to the common room and stay there the last thing we need is for you to try to pull off some heroic rescue."

"But Professor!"

"No Weasley. Now go up to the common room or I shall be forced to inform Professor Umbridge which will only slow us down."

"Yes Professor."

"Good." Professor Mcgonagall also left. Soon after Harry and Ron ran into each other.

"I think its time we called together the DA"

"I think you may be right Ron."

"We're already two steps ahead of you. Hermione said as she and Ginny walked up. All the willing members of the DA are supposed to meet us in the library in five minutes… of course we won't be all together and it will have to be carefully coordinated so we don't tip off the teachers but I'm sure we can pull it off."

"I take it you have a plan then?"

"Of course; this is what we have to do."

{Back in the forest}

"Idiot child you were supposed to get both of them."

"Dad couldn't succeed and you thought I could. She's a lot smarter than she looks and she has the teleporting thing that dad mentioned. We would need to get an incentive for her to stay."

"Yes that's why it's good that we got the sister first but we still need the other!"

"You're never going to get her. She's bound to find out what's going on and she'll never come out here alone now and she'll hex Draco to oblivion the next time she sees him."

"I don't think so you see we noticed something the last time we had your sister. Besides the fact that she had that lovely teleportation power she is very protective of you and your brother. So she'll come as soon as she's sure she'll be getting back up."

"So your master plan is for my sister to come in her with some hair-brained scheme to save me? That's more something that Will would do. Honestly I though someone as infamous as you would have a better plan"

"This isn't my plan my plan was to have someone lure both of you out near the forest and then get grabbed. I told people that Draco being the one to get you out here was too stupid."

{HQ to the Order}

Professor McGonagall walked to Hogsmead, and then Apparated to Grimmauld Place. She found Sirius first"

"Sirius, where is Remus?"

"Upstairs, why?" Sirius asked

"Our fear has occurred"

"You mean Susan and Sarah were-"

"Ron only mentioned Sarah, but as she is Remus' goddaughter-"

"What has Sarah done now? Please don't tell me she has already done something to get detention" Remus said, walking downstairs. Will walked down, holding Brian, who looked like her had just woken up from a nap.

"No. Sarah has been…well Draco Malfoy took her into the forest and she hasn't come out yet. Ron said Susan said she heard Sarah yelling"

"You don't think You-Know-Who has her do you?" Remus asked

"Why is You-Know-Who so interested in our family anyway?" Will said "There is nothing special about us"

"Well, you see Will, you, Susan, Sarah, and Brian are-"

"Not suppose to know anything about that, Sirius!" Remus said "I'm sorry Will, that is strictly Order business"

"Fine, I join the Order…now what about us?"

"Nice try" Remus said "We are not allowed to tell you, Brian, or your sisters. Dumbledore's orders"

"Remus, he is eighteen. He can join the Order, his parents have been murdered, and his youngest sister has been kidnapped. I think he had a right to know that You-Know-Who is interested in them because he is-"

"Sirius!" Professor McGonagall snapped

"So Sarah was taken…what about Susan?"

"Mr. Weasley said she remained behind to keep look-out"

"Alone?" Remus and Will asked

"Mr. Weasley didn't mention anyone starying with her"

"They left Susan alone?" Remus asked

"Even I wouldn't do anything that stupid!" Will said "I am coming with you to find her"

"No!" McGonagall and Remus said

"If Susan was left alone, then they might have her too. If they get all three of you, we will be in serious danger" Remus said "Stay here"

Remus and McGonagall left, and after a minute, Will headed back upstairs to the room Elisessa was staying in

"Elisessa, can you do me a favor?"

"What do you need Will?"

"Can you watch Brian? I have something I need to do"

"Sure" Elisessa said, holding out her arms "Come here, Brian"

Will handed Brian over to Elisessa, and then headed out of the house.

{Back in the Hogwarts Library}

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Angelina Johnson, and one of the other students were the only people who were remaining from the DA after Harry explained the plan. Many of the members had never forgiven Sarah for being part of the IS, and-thanks to Zachariah Smith- many believed that Sarah had given them over to Umbridge.

"Ok, so we are going to go into the forest, grab Sarah, hex Malfoy, and leave?" Ginny asked

"Let's hex Malfoy and then take Sarah" Ron said

"We could miss and hit Sarah" Hermione said "We want Sarah out of the way before we hex him"

"Wait…" Ginny asked "Where is Susan?"

"Keeping lookout"

"You left her alone? Not even you could be that stupid Ron" Ginny said

She was met with silence

"I can't believe it! You ARE that stupid!"

"Hey! I am your older brother, that title demands respect from you!"

"I don't respect Percy, and he is older than you and the twins"

"I am a prefect!"

"That's nothing special. Bill, Charlie, and Percy were prefects too" Ginny said "Bill and Percy even became Head Boy"

"If you don't show me respect, I'll put you in detention!"

"Will you two give it a rest?" Hermione said "Who knows why Draco took Sarah into the forest? She might be in danger. Besides, we need to find Susan before something happens to her"

The group left, and headed strait to the forest.

Just as Dumbledore and the Order reached the clearing where they had just heard Sarah scream, they saw Bellatrix disapperate with an unconscious Sarah and a struggling Susan.

* * *

Just a reminder this posting is part of our whole week of posting. Tomorrow, Easter 2009, will be the last day of this patern after which you will have to send reviews to get new chapters deal? Good. BTW this doesn't mean we don't want reviews this week


	33. Chapter Thirtytwo

Alright... enjoy the chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Two

Sarah groaned as she began to get feeling back in her body. She opened her eyes and found herself in a dark room that she had no idea where it was.  
"What happened?"  
"You wouldn't shut-up, so Bellatrix Lestrang used magic to knock you out." Susan's voice said from somewhere to Sarah's left. She turned her head in that direction and saw Susan sitting on an old, really uncomfortable-looking cot.  
"Where are we?"  
"No idea" Susan said "Bellatrix Apperated into this room, then Apperated out."  
"Can you teleport out?"  
"I don't know....I didn't want to leave you here in the land of the Death Eaters"  
"How do you know this is the land of the Death Eaters? It could just be Bellatrix"  
Susan shook her head "We've had several visitors while you were knocked out."  
"Do you think You-Know-Who is here? Is this his headquarters?"

"No Sarah I think this is the Death eater's other masters headquarters. Honestly sis of course I think this is his headquarters. That's the other reason I'm not sure if I want to try teleporting… I don't know how him being here would affect things. Plus were would I go… all safe places I can think of are blocked or I would be possibly messing up there security by attempting to go there."

"Does that mean you aren't going to try to get out of here?"

"… No grab my hand and lets get outta here." Susan concentrated hard on the area just outside of Hogwarts' anti-aperation shields. But when she opened her eyes she was shocked to see that she wasn't in the open area near the Hogwarts gate but in a dark cold room surrounded by Death Eaters.

"I was beginning to wonder if you were actually going to attempt to escape." A Cruel high voice said from one end of the room. Both girls shuddered and Susan instinctively wrapped her arm protectively around Sarah.

"Oh shit… why the hell did I listen to you?" Susan whispered into her sister's ear.

"Sorry I didn't know this would happen."

(Back at Order's HQ)

Remus was pacing back and forth in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place, which was now full of Order Members plus Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, and George.

"Moony, you are going to wear a hole right in the wood and fall through." Sirius said

"What do you expect me to do, Padfoot! My goddaughter and her sister were just taken by one of the most vicious Death Eaters, and we have no idea where they are!"

"We'll find them, Remus" Molly said

"Yeah, and we'll help" Ron said

"Absolutely not!" Molly snapped "None of you are in the Order, and none of you are risking your lives here!"

"She's my girlfriend!" Ron yelled

Just then, Elisessa came downstairs "Will you keep it down? I just got Brian to take a nap…where is Will?"

"He isn't here?" Remus asked

"He isn't with you?" Elisessa asked

"No" Remus said "I told him to stay here"

"Right after you left, he asked me to watch Brian, and then left. I figured he was wit h you" Elisessa said

"So now we have two of the four Danforth children kidnapped and one missing" Snape said "This is just great. Out of four children, a group of fully trained wizards and witches can only keep track of one. Black, how did you not know Will left?"

"He never came in here" Sirius said "And I was waiting for word on Sarah"

"He walked right out the front door" Elisessa said

"Damn. We need to find him, before the Death Eaters do"

"Death Eaters!" Elisessa asked "Why is He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named so interested in Will's family, anyway?"

The members of the Order looked at each other

"Both she and Will want to join I say it's time she knows, and we let William know when we find him" Sirius said

"No, Sirius" Remus said "Dumbledore's orders"

"Susan and Sarah will probably know before we can rescue them anyway. They are smart girls, and one of them is bound to ask why Voldermort wants them so badly. They'll be getting the truth"

Remus sighed, but nodded "Elisessa, there is something you should know about you boyfriend…"

(Back in Voldermort's HQ)

"S-Stay away from us" Sarah said in a shaky voice

"I am sure they are all shaking now, Sarah" Susan said

"Shut up" Sarah said. She cleared her throat, and tried again "I'm warning you, stay back if you know what's good for you. We have power that none of you have. None of you were Draxon students"

"I wouldn't be too sure about that" said Voldermort in a cold, cruel tone "Tristan! Joshua! Mariana!"

Sarah's jaw dropped as her ex-boyfriend, ex-fiancé, and one of her best friends walked in

"You're…you're all Death Eaters?"

"Yes, very good Sarah" Tristan said "Just like you to point out the obvious"

"I am not above unleashing my power on you" Sarah said "I've done it before" she turned to Mariana "How could you? You are one of my best friends! You…" realization dawned on Sarah "You were what Malfoy meant by he had "sources" that could get stuff out of my trunk!"

"That's right" Mariana said

"Mariana, why? Do they have you under the Imperius Curse or something? No wait, they might just tell you to say no, which means you will, and then-"

"She's not cursed" Voldermort said "Mariana is here on her own free will, and she has proved very useful in getting you here"

"I can not believe you Mariana! I could see Joshua and Tristan joining, but you?"

"What can I say?" Mariana said "People in love would do anything for each other. My boyfriend is a Death Eater, and he came to me and said that the Dark Lord wanted me to join his side. So I did"

"Your boyfriend? You aren't dating anyone. Or at least, I never see you with anyone"

"He graduated from Hogwarts already…oh Erik!"

A masked man came forward "Hello, my love. Wonderful to be with you again"

"You too Erik" Mariana said. The two shared a kiss, then broke apart "Sarah, Susan, meet Erik. Erick, meet Susan and Sarah"

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you" Erik said "You two-and your brothers-have been the center of conversation for many Death Eater meetings recently."

"Why are you all so interested in us? If you were going to kill us, like out parents, just do it already"

"Sarah! Shut up!" Susan snapped

"Don't worry Susan" Voldermort said "You two are perfectly safe here. You are here as guests"

"Why are you so interested in us?" Sarah asked again

"I just thought it would be nice to have a little….family reunion, is all" Voldermort said

"Huh?" Sarah and Susan asked together

"No one told you?" Voldermort asked "Well then, allow me to make proper introductions…I am Lord Voldermort…your cousin"

(HQ for the Order)  
After a long search that lasted a little over an hour, the Order was back at Headquarters with a very angry William. He had made three attempts to run back out of headquarters to go look for Susan and Sarah again, and finally, Sirius held him down while Remus magically binded him to a chair with fire-proof restraints. Needless to say, this did not improve Will's mood.  
"How could you ask me to stay here!" Will yelled  
"I didn't ask you, I told you!" Remus shot back "And I told you for your safety"  
"I don't care about my safety! I care about my sisters' safety!" Will yelled. If he wasn't bound to the chair, he probably would have jumped out of the seat at this point.  
"Well we care about you and your sisters, and Brian's safety" Remus said  
"Will, listen to them!" Elisessa said "You guys are nt just up against any old wizard. Your sisters are probably with Voldermort now, and you need to calm down and listen to Remus"  
"You just told me that my sisters are in the hands of Voldermort, and I am suppose to calm down! I need to find them even more now! Damn it! I am a fully grown adult! Let me up!"  
"William!" Elisessa snapped "If you want to help your sisters, then shut up and listen!"  
"Very subtle, Elisessa" Remus said  
She shrugged "Sometimes blunt is best with him"  
"Fine" Will said "What do you have to tell me?"  
"Well first of all, we are pretty sure that Voldermort is not going to harm your sisters" Remus said  
"How come?"  
"Because, you are all his cousins, and he wants you to join his cause"  
"Come again? Voldermort is our what?"  
"Cousin" Sirius said  
"Lord Voldermort...the darkest wizard in the world...is our cousin?"  
"Well, third cousin, but yeah" Sirius said  
"And you said he wants us to side with him?"  
"The power the four of you have is unbelievable" Sirius said  
"No one can over-power a Draxon gift except a person with a stronger gift. You and your sisters-and more than likely Brian will be too once his powers come in-are very strong. He'd be hard put to find people stronger than you, and he knows it. "

"So he wants to use us for our powers? And that's why he kidnapped Susan and Sarah....I would love to be there when they let him down…"

{Back at Death Eater HQ}

"So join me."

"If we hypothetically joined you could we kick Josh and Tristan's asses?"

"Sarah!"

"What just curious."

Voldermort looked back at Tristan and Joshua, who had paled considerably. He then turned back to Sarah "If I say yes, you'll join me?"  
"Maybe" Sarah said  
Voldermort studied looked at Sarah carefully for a moment, and then turned to Tristan. Joshua, and Mariana. "How is it that none of you mentioned she was good at Occumelency?" (sp? on the last word)  
"You're kidding right?" Sarah asked "I have a nosy older brother and sister, and you don't think I am not going to learn how to block mind-reading?...altough it doesn't work with Sue, because she has it as a Draxon gift."  
""Let's just say that I let you...do some damage to Tristan and Joshua...would you join?"

"Depends"

"On what?"

"How badly I get to hurt them"

"As much as you want...but you can't kill them"

"Uh..my lord-"

"Quiet Tristan" Voldermort said. He turned back to Sarah "So? Would you join me"  
"Depends on something else"  
"What?"  
"Can you make me joining you worth the trouble it would cause me to join you? Because the way I see it, joining you would get me expelled from Hogwarts, sent to either Azkaban or the American Wizarding prison, I'd loose my boyfriend, Remus would get me out of Azkaban somehow and then ground me until the day I die, and then Will would tie me up and burn me alive like they did with the Salem witch trials...can you make it worth me going through all that?"  
"Yes" Voldermort said  
"Liar" Sarah said "Nothing you could do would make dying worth it...which is what happens when you are burned alive...you die"  
"Were you planning on rejecting me all along?" Voldermort said  
"Yes" Sarah said  
"Is she always this annoying?" Voldermort asked Joshua  
"Yes" Joshua, Tristan, Mariana, and Susan answered

"Susan on the other hand." Tristan said.

Sarah started to kick up a wind.

"Sarah don't."

"Why thank you Susan. See Josh, I always told you that she didn't mean it when she called me a miscreant."

"Oh yes I did. I just didn't want it to be Sarah who got you this time."

Suddenly Tristan screamed in agony.

The Death Eaters all looked at Tristan like he was crazy...well, except for Joshua and Mariana.  
"Are you doing that thing with your empathy that makes people feel like they are being hit with ten different people yelling Crucio, only it is all in there head?"

"Maybe."

"Susan that's totally against all the ethical principals they teach you with empathy isn't it."

"possibly but it doesn't count with scum like your exs."

"Susan you could get expelled."

"This is totally worth it. Anyway he should be able to block himself." Susan said finally lifting her magic.

"Aww! Why didn't you keep him suffering?" Sarah said  
"I calmed myself down enough that my morals came into play."  
"Yes well...I have no morals when it comes to my gift...and I don't think Cobane will blame me for abusing my gift this once" Sarah said. Suddenly, there was a strong wind that blew Tristan, Joshua, and Mariana up into a wall. Next, she threw bolts of lightning at the three school-mates, and one lightening bolt managed to catch on Joshua's robes and catch fire. He screamed a high, girlish scream as the flames on his robes licked his legs, leaving severe burns in his place. After a moment of suffering, Sarah sent a rainstorm to put out the fire.

Susan looked over at Voldermort who was smiling.

"Sarah don't do that again." Susan said

"But Susan!"

"Your doing what he wants you to… you're going to lose control if you aren't careful.

Sarah glared at Tristan, Joshua, and Mariana, who was currently being pampered by her Death Eater boyfriend, Erik,  
"You three are so lucky that what I was doing was what Voldermort wanted me to do, because if it wasn't, I would totally be doing it again" Sarah said  
The Death Eaters shared confused glances with each other  
"What did you just say?" one of the masked Death Eaters asked  
Sarah sighed "Honestly, stupid evil Englishmen not knowing how to translate my thoughts...the light side managed it...hmm, I guess that they really are better than you...and I had basically said that if Voldermort didn't want me to be hurting the three of them, I would still be hurting them"

"Um Sarah remember the fact that we are out numbered by… a lot and we might not have any back up coming."

"Don't be silly I'm sure that Will will be looking all over for us."

"Ok… One that isn't help… It's just yet another person I have to worry about and two he isn't coming. Remember he's mad at both of us."

* * *

Alright Easter is here... here is the last chapter in our Week long Updating spree. After this we want reviews before we update.


	34. Chapter ThirtyThree

Hey there here is a new chapter... I know it too us a while to jpost it but hey we're sorry and here is a new chapter.

* * *

Thirty-three

Will was pacing around in the kitchen of Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Will, if you pace any harder, you'll were a hole right in the floor." Elisessa said

"I'm panicking!" Will yelled "my sisters are missing and I'm stuck in this room because nobody wants me to do something stupid… like I would do something stupid."

"Um…you were ready to run right out after them to go up against the darkest wizard of the age…alone."

"I wouldn't be alone I'd be with them too, all three of us could beat him… I mean how strong could one old man be?"

Elisessa stared at William "Did you seriously just ask how strong Lord Voldermort…the strongest dark wizard in the world…who has killed hundreds if not thousands of people including your parents?"

"Yeah, but it's one old fart versus three young smart… well two young smart people and one really talented smart hot person."

"You think Susan is hot? Will that is a little strange."

"No, not Susan, me!"

Elisessa started laughing. "No offense sweetie but out of the three of you Susan is the smartest one… and even Sarah is more intelligent then you are most of the time. "

"That is just insulting" Will said

"You haven't denied it" Elisessa said "And going back to your whole 'he's an old fart' thing…what would you do if I said 'Hey Will, I am going to have a duel to the death against Dumbledore, but don't worry, I'll have two other people my age with me?"

"I'd call you insane!"

"But it's an old fart against three young people"

"But Dumbledore is…is Dumbledore! Only a person with a death wish would go up against him in a duel! He destroyed Grindelwart, and is the only one who You-Know-Who fears!"

"Yes and after Dumbledore Voldermort is probably the most dangerous wizard in the world… he might even be more dangerous because he has no morals. Now your sisters will be fine. They are smart… at least most of the time, and Sarah has Susan to watch her back and vice versa so everything will be fine, you need to calm down and let the order do their job."

"The Order needs to work faster!" Will yelled

"We're doing everything we can" Remus' voice came from behind, and Will spun around to see him, Sirius, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Snape standing in the doorway.

"What happens when Sue and Sarah refuse to join the Death Eaters? You said Voldermort wants us for our power…what will he do when they refuse?"

None of the Order members answered

"He'll kill them" Will answered his own question "He'll kill them, and then he'll come for me"

"We'll find the girls before he can kill them"

"What if he already has!" Will yelled "If I loose them, then Brian is all I have!"

"He won't kill them right away" Snape said. "He wants them to join him badly enough that if he will try to convince them to join him. We have time."

"And how do you know so much about this?" Will demanded "You're acting like some sort of…Dark Lord expert"

"Mind your own business" Snape said, temporarily, he looked like he was a million miles away

"If your information has something to do with my sisters, it is my business" Will said

"What I know about the Dark Lord is between me and Dumbledore…no one else"

(Meanwhile…in an unknown location)

Sarah and Susan were alone in the room they were staying in while they were Voldermort's "guests".

"Sue? What is Voldermort going to do to us? What if the Order can't find us?"

"I don't know… let's not think about that. Everything will be fine it has to be, and Sarah, if it comes down to it I will do anything to keep you safe, your main concern is to keep yourself safe alright?"

Sarah didn't answer.

"Sarah?" Sue said "Promise me that if it comes down to it, you'll get yourself out"

"But what about you?" Sarah said beginning to cry.

"I can take care of myself… don't worry I'll do what I have to do to stay alive. But you need to promise me you will get out and stay away from here got it?"

Sarah reluctantly nodded "I promise"

"Good" Susan said "Don't worry I don't think it will come to that. Especially when he doesn't have Will. You see if anything happens to us he loses all chance of Will joining him."

"But why would anyone want Will? Yes his power is very destructive but he is volatile and his control isn't much better than mine."

"Yeah but do they know that?"

"No" Sarah said. After a few minutes, she changed the topic "Do you think the Order will find us?"

"I'm sure they will"

"I just wish there was something we could do to help them find us. Some kind of signal or something"

"Well I could try to project something to them but it's dangerous if they caught on to what I was doing…it would be all bad."

Sarah nodded, and then started thinking. There had to be something that she could do that wouldn't tip off the Death Eaters. Something that would look perfectly normal, but that the Order would see as a sign…

Sarah hit her forehead "I am such an idiot!"

"What?"

"I could use my weather magic. I could form a cloud to hang over this house or something…"

"if it's just hanging over the house they would catch on. And catch on… they aren't stupid, or at least not that stupid. Draco's idiot friends would catch on to that one. No there isn't really a good way to signal anyone."

"So what are we suppose to do? Just sit here and hope they find us or the Death Eaters let us go? Neither of us are going to give in and work for our…cousin."

"I don't know… Wait I have an idea. But you may not like it."

"What is the idea?"

"Well… you see I think I could get them to let you go if I agreed to do what he wants and then you could go get the order and let them know where we are."

"No!" Sarah said

"I said you wouldn't like it"

"I won't let you do this, Sue" Sarah said "If anything, I am staying. I am a Slytherin, it would be more believable"

"Sarah, I can use my empathy project sincerity. And I am better at dealing with people."

Sarah thought about it for a moment "I still don't like it"

"You don't have to…and think about it this way, the sooner you get out, the sooner you reach help and the sooner you get me out of here"

Sarah nodded "Alright, let's get our cousin in here". She walked over to the door, which she knew had Draco Malfoy standing guard outside it.

"Ferret Boy! Open up!"

The door opened and both Draco and his dad came in

"Don't call me Ferret Boy"

Sarah put her hands on her hips "Unless you want me to tell Voldermort that we will not work for him because you made me mad, I can call you whatever I want." It took all Susan's will power not to bash her head against a wall or slap Sarah for pulling such a risky move.

"What do you want?" Draco asked

"Get our cousin in here."

* * *

Mwahaha. Ok I'm over that now so a couple of things. We have polls on our profile one of them is for a non-cannon fic were Harry is raised by his mother and, step father. Please take part in them and please review.


	35. Sneek Peek!

Hey all this is one of your friendly authors. I've been having problems sleeping so I decided to work on the story, Thats when I noticed we haven't had any reviews in a while, so here is a shameless plea for reviews, and as an insentive, a seak peak at the next chapter which will only be posted when we have reviews (or at least one).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sneek Peek~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So what made you change your mind?" Voldermort asked Susan once Sarah had left the room.

"Does it really matter, I'm here and I'm willing to do what you want me too, what ever that is."

"I suppose it doesn't really matter but I would still like to know."

"It was the only way to make sure my sister didn't get hurt. She never would have agreed of her own free will."

"And what about you?"

"If it was just me I wouldn't have agreed either." Susan said "Don't worry though, I have no intention of going back on my word."

"I have no intention of allowing you to. Come we need to discuss exactly what it is I want you to do."

By the way my co-author doesn't know I did this so lets just keep this our little Secret (yeah right like she won't figure it out). Till next time ciao.


	36. Chapter Thirtyfour

Chapter Thirty-Four

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes," Susan said taking a deep breath, "Let my sister go."

Voldermort started to laugh "and why would I do that?"

"You didn't let me finish let my sister go and I will do what ever you want."

"Why should I let her go when I could have both of you? You will eventually see reason and join me anyway."

"Because, Sarah is poorly trained and no one here can train her. She's more a threat than an asset."

"And if I show up William will get even more worried about Susan and might do something stupid meaning you could end up with him."

"Which again is not necessarily a good thing."

"It's better than having me around and risk striking this place with lightning, therefore completely ruining your hide out. It would make things very easy for the Aurors."

"So you just expect me to let her go so she could tell the Order where my hide out is?"

"No, she doesn't know where we are and if people are careful she never will."

"If I let her go, she's going with Bellatrix"

"Bellatrix? You are really going to have a _wanted_ Death Eater out in public? Oh well, I guess it's better than Ferret boy…he just annoys me."

"You have a point about Bellatrix being wanted…Draco can go with you."

"Sarah don't argue."

"I didn't-" Susan just looked at her "Fine then"

"Malfoy! Take her back to London and make sure she gets found by the order."

"Yes, my lord" Draco said. He took Sarah by the arm, and Sarah looked over at her shoulder. Before Lucius closed the door to the room Susan was in, Sarah mouthed 'be careful'. Susan nodded.

Draco led Sarah down to a fireplace, and threw some Floo Powder in it "Knockturn Alley!"

Sarah and Draco arrived in a dark alley, and he grabbed her arm, pulling her up the stairs to Diagon Alley.

"Draco you don't have to pull I can't wait to get away from you."

"Which is why I am pulling you, because it means I won't loose you." Draco said "I am _not_ going back to the Dark Lord and telling him that I lost you."

"Um he told you to get me back to the order which is exactly were I want to be. The faster I get there the faster I can see Ron."

"Ugh, I can't believe you want to see Weasel."

"Well why not tell me where they are so I can take you there?"

"Because I am not an idiot" Sarah said "If I tell you, you tell _him_."

"Well I have to get you to the order"

"That is where muggles are superior to wizards" Sarah said as she pulled out her cell phone that didn't work in Hogwarts and had no signal at Voldermort's hide-out.

"What's that?"

"It's called a cell phone" Sarah said "I am going to call William, and have him get some Order members to come meet us here, and _they_ will take me back while you return to your little master."

Sarah dialed Will's cellphone number

(Back at Grimmauld Place)

William and Elisessa were in William's room making out when all of the sudden the quiet was broken by the song "Get Another Boyfriend" by Backstreet Boys.

Elisessa broke away from Will laughing "Will, I never took you for a Backstreet Boys fan"

"I'm not" Will said, pulling out his phone "Sarah!"

"Hey Will" Sarah said "How's it going?"

"Did you uh… I don't know mess with my ring tones or something?"

"Me? No, you know I don't know how to work that stuff. Now Susan..."

"Did you ask her to?"

"Well, we both decided that your ring tones sucked, but I did request that song for when I call you, yes."

"What do you want?"

"Do you want to get me back in the safety of the Order Headquarters?"

"You're away from You-Know-Who?"

"Yep, I escaped our cousin…did you know we had a psycho for a cousin?"

"What?"

"Very distant, but the infamous dark lord is our cousin"

"Is that what no one would tell me? Ok so where are you?"

"Diagon Alley with a major pain in the Ass."

"So you and Draco Malfoy are in Diagon Alley" Will said "What about Susan"

"She's fine"

"Cool, let me talk to her about messing with my ringtones"

"She is still angry at you"

"About what?"

"Whatever she's angry with you about something, I don't know!"

"Fine, I'll talk to her when Remus and I come and get you…where in Diagon Alley should we meet you?"

"In front of Gringotts"

About two minutes later William, Remus and Tonks apperated into view with a large dog.

Sarah ran over and started petting Snuffles. Draco disappeared as soon as he saw them together.

"Snuffles! I missed you so much!" Sarah said scrubbing him behind the ears.

"Ok where is Susan."

"She is… still with Voldermort."

"What! You said she was fine."

"She is fine. She's just not with me. Which I never claimed she was."

"You left her alone?"

"Hey it was her plan… and let me tell you this plan kicks ass."

Sarah explained the whole plan to them.

"So Susan had the plan where you get out, come to us so we can get _her_ out, and you don't know where she is? How is that a kick ass plan?" Tonks asked

"Well…it was a kick ass plan until we got to that little detail of I don't know where she was."

"Ok lets get back to Headquarters and then we'll figure out a way to get your other sister back." Remus said

Sarah took the leash that Snuffles was on, and Remus wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they headed back to headquarters.

They were at the spot directly across the street from Headquarters. Remus turned to Sarah and pointed his wand at her.

"Hey!" Sarah said "Remus, what are you doing?!"

"I didn't want to do this in a crowd, because if you aren't Sarah, it would cause a panic in Diagon Alley." Remus said

"Remus, it's me!" Sarah said

"What did Albus Dumbeldore tell William when he stopped him from setting Kreacher on fire soon after you, he, and Susan came here?"

"That Kreacher wanted a reaction, and that burning him would only make him happy. Then Will retorted with it would have made him happy to watch him burn."

Snuffles barked

"Oh, and Sirius, aka Snuffles or Padfoot, added in that it would have made him happy to." Sarah looked at Remus "Believe it's me now?"

Remus lowered his wand "Sorry Sarah, but I had to check. We don't want Death Eaters knowing where the Headquarters is."

Once they were all inside Headquarters, Sarah took off the leash, and Snuffles turned into Sirius.

"OK, let's work on getting Susan away" Remus said "Let's get as much of the Order together as we can"

"Cool" Sarah said, heading into the kitchen. Remus grabbed her arm

"You and Will are going upstairs were Elisessa and Brian are"

"But-"

"You are not in the Order" Remus said "So you can't go to the meeting."

"But-"

"If you head upstairs, we'll talk Dumbledore into bringing Ron, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Alexis, and Tessa here." Sirius said

"I'll be waiting upstairs in my room, let Ron know" Sarah said. She took the stairs up two at a time.

"I am old enough to join and this is my sister I need to help."

"And then you can tell me everything" Sarah said

"No" William and Remus said together

"Please."

"No, now get upstairs. And Will you need talk to Dumbledore"

"Can do" Will said "And no, Sarah, I'm not asking about Ron!""

"But-"

Remus smiled "Have you done all your homework"

Sarah raised her eyebrows "I was trapped with an evil wizard who could have killed me at any moment, and you want to know if I did all my homework before I was abducted?"

"I know he is your cousin and didn't want to kill you, he wanted you to join him."

"Damn it" Sarah said "Did Will tell you?"

"No" Remus said "I've known since before you came here"

"What!" Sarah asked "You knew and didn't tell me?"

"It was Order business" Remus said

"Oh, so instead, I had to find out from my cousin." Sarah said

{Back at LVs headquarters}

"So what made you change your mind?" Voldermort asked Susan once Sarah had left the room.

"Does it really matter, I'm here and I'm willing to do what you want me too, whatever that is."

"I suppose it doesn't really matter but I would still like to know."

"It was the only way to make sure my sister didn't get hurt. She never would have agreed of her own free will."

"And what about you?"

"If it was just me I wouldn't have agreed either." Susan said "Don't worry though, I have no intention of going back on my word."

"I have no intention of allowing you to. Come we need to discuss exactly what it is I want you to do."

"First I want you to tell me where the Order of the Phoenix is and who's in it."

"Um I can't really do that, you see I was never allowed to see most of the members of the Order, and I could tell you where they meet but you wouldn't be able to find it they have it so that only those told the location by Dumbledore can find it."

"Surely you can tell me some people who are members."

"Well there are some Aurors, one with a weird eye –he really creeps me out- and one who has a really weird name but everyone calls her Tonks, the Weasleys, Sirius Black, Lupin and of course Dumbledore."

"I already knew that."

"Sorry but that's all I know, like I said they didn't exactly give me very much information."

"No matter, any way you are to stay inside you can explore the head quarters all you want but you are not allowed outside or in certain rooms. You will also respect my death eaters and do as you are told. If you try to run away or anyone catches you doing something… you shouldn't you will be confined to your bedroom. Understood?"

"Yes, sir" Susan replied adding the Sir for good measure.

"Good, go find something to do." As soon as Susan left Lucius walked in.

"The girl didn't know anything new about the order."

"If she serves no other use she will at least be good bait for someone who would know more my lord, and she might be useful for something else, after all she said she would do whatever you wanted."

"She is not becoming a Death Eater, I'm not sure we could trust her enough with that. But perhaps you are right I may be able to find some other use for her."


	37. Chapter ThirtyFive

So first off we apologize for the year long wait... our bad hopefully we get updated sooner next time. Second, we already posted like a quarter of this chapter... before we finished it so this is an updated chapter. Enjoy.

Chapter Thirty Five

* * *

Sarah was sitting in her room when the door opened and Remus walked in.

"So, what is the plan to save Susan from her own plan?"

"That is-"

"Let me guess, it's Order business, so I can't know"

"Right" Remus said "But I think there are some people here who you would like to see."

Remus stepped out of the way and Ron, Harry, Ginny, Tessa, Alexia, and Hermione walked in.

"You're alright!" Ron sighed with relief, and then ran to hug her and Sarah had a feeling that with how tight he was holding her, he had no intention of letting go anytime soon.

"Where is Malfoy?" Ron asked "The next time I see him, he is dead."

"Oh, he's probably back with my cousin" Sarah said

"Your cousin?" everyone asked

"Yeah, that thing the Order didn't want anyone to know?" Sarah asked "You-Know-Who is my distant cousin."

"Wow, that's interesting." Harry said, "So I guess killing you was never his motive?"

"Apparently no, in fact he actually wants us to join him, Susan had to pretend she would just so I could get out of there."

"Is she ok?"

"I'm sure she's fine" Sarah said "But the Order is planning on getting her out as soon as they can. Oh, and Tristan, Joshua, and Mariana are all Death Eaters."

"I knew I should have killed those boys the minute you started dating them" Will said from behind everyone else

"Really? Did you ever think that if you were nice to him he wouldn't have turned out that way?"

"No, because he was already an idiot, and a jerk when you started dating him, now if his parents hadn't dropped him on his head."

"Gee...people say the same thing about you, Will" Sarah said

"You know what? Since you just got back from our cousin, I'll let you slide on that comment just this once"

"And the time after that, and the time after that, and-" Sarah ducked as William threw a pillow at her

"Pillow Fight" Yelled Tessa.

"Tessa don't even think about it!"

"Ah come on Remy…"

"No"

"Just ten minutes?"

"No"

"Five minutes"

"No"

"Three minutes, and that is my final offer!"

"Not even for a second." Remus said, "And that is my final answer"

{Back at Voldy's Lair}

Susan was back in her room, it wasn't that she had done anything to get Voldermort mad at her, it's just she kept running into one of her sister's exes or that giant snake.

Just then, there was a knock on her door, and it opened, revealing Tristan.

"Hey beautiful."

"What do you want?"

"Well, in all honesty, you."

"You should have thought about that before you went out with my sister!"

"To get closer to you!"

"I don't do sloppy seconds."

But Sarah was seconds, she just came first."

"What?"

"You see, I knew that you wouldn't date me just as me, so I dated your sister to get you to see what a great guy I am…so you see, you are my first and Sarah is the second, but in order to make you my first, I had to date my second first in order to get my first."

"Drop dead you jerk."

"Come on you know you want me."

"You got me. I want you Tristan, I've wanted you for years, I just never wanted to admit it."

"Really?"

"NO! Get real."

"You will come to want me."

"Yeah and the Sky is neon green. Now get out!"

"Fine but mark my words you will want me."

"Ok Sarah I'm counting on you get me out of here… soon" Susan said to no one "Ah Damn I'm screwed."

Just then Joshua entered the room "Tristan. Death Eater's Meeting...now"

"alright I'm coming," Joshua said before turning to Susan "don't even think about trying to leave"

Susan rolled her eyes, "you may be able to keep me from actually leaving but I can think about whatever the hell I want, especially since you aren't able to read minds and even if you were, a two year old would be able to block you"

{OotP HQ}

Remus walked into Sarah's room and saw papers crumbled up everywhere. "What are you doing Sarah?

"I have to come up with a master plan...Sue is counting on me to get her out" Sarah said

"Yeah and I say she's screwed" Will called from where he was sitting on her bed

"Shut up!" Sarah said slapping Will across the back of his head

"We have to face facts at some point Sue is the brains of the operation, I look good and you are the fire power... well in a manner of speaking" Will explained

"Hey, Susan may be the smartest, but that doesn't mean she is the only one with brains...in fact, you are the only one without brains" Sarah shot back

"Name one good plan you have ever come up with"

"Well uh... I had the plan to create the tornado on Halloween that hit

Tristan"

"Yeah and about twenty innocent bystanders and four professors"

"Tristan was the only one who got hurt...severely"

"Yeah it still doesn't count let's face it we need Susan for good plans or... ANNA! Anna can come up with good plans she is the sneakiest person I know"

"Fine...ANNA! We need you!" Sarah Called

"What?"

"We need your sneakiness"

"Remus can we have the room please we have a plan to come up with" Will asked guiding Remus towards the door

"What?" Anna asked, her voice betrayed a mixture of fear and confusion

"Nothing illegal" Remus said, having resigned to the fact that he couldn't stop the teens no matter how hard he tried

"Sure thing" Sarah said, sounding slightly sarcastic

"Yes you will not hear about us doing anything illegal"

"And I better not hear of it because you better not do anything illegal"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Remy"

"I will ground you, William"

"You can't that is the beautiful thing about me being an adult"

"Try me"

"Yeah yeah" Will said brushing Remus' threat off

Remus shot everyone in the room a warning look and left

"Ok now that he is gone let's get cracking, Anna we need you to help us come up with a plan to rescue Susan." Will said, apparently he had appointed himself the leader

"ok so what have you got so far" Anna asked Sarah tried to talk but Will got there first

"We got nothing"

"That is not true!" Sarah said motioning around the room "We have a pile of crumbled up parchment"

"let me rephrase, we have nothing that is worth anything" Will said, Sarah looked like she was going to argue but then just nodded

"Good, this way I don't have to fix your problems." Anna said

"Hey! If I had had a good Idea, there would have been no problems!" Sarah said, sounding overly defensive

"We've been through this all your plans have problems now just deal and listen to your friend as she works her magic" William said nodding towards Anna

At that moment they heard Mrs. Weasly call up "No natural disters in the house"

"What? I am doing my focus excercises Professor Cobane assigned!" Sarah shot back.

"I said not in the house don't make me come up stairs"

"Fine!" Sarah said as Ron came in

"sorry 'bout mum, the twins just really pissed her off."

"Oh..." Sarah said, "yeah, I better let her cool down"

Ron looked around noticing the papers "so how is the planning going..."

"Much better now that the brains has arrived" Will chimed in

"Hey!" Sarah said indignantly while Anna beamed at Will

"Shush. Now, Anna, where were we?"

"Well let's see first we need to find her... and I might just know how to do it ... Draco... I can talk to him and see if he can help"

"But isn't he still mad at you over the whole DA thing?" Sarah asked

"Well yes but I think I can get him to believe that I'm truly sorry and that I was foolish and should have listened to him" Anna said taking on a sincerely contrite look.

"Why would you want that git to think that" Ron asked

"Because they have Mari, Joshua and Tristan, what they need is a smart American to help them get Sue to come around" Anna said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wait what? No...we don't want Sue to side with them!"

Will slapped the back of her head. "She knows that what she is saying is that she gets in by pretending to want to help and then we'll know how to get her out"

"Wow Will actually can be smart" Anna said

"Shocker, Oh, and for the slap..." Sarah said and sent a second lighning bolt at Will while Ron Who was watching grimaced.

"I said no natural disasters in this house" Mrs. Weasley called up the stairs.

"See what you did genius" Will said

Remus came in "Sarah, one more chance, and then you are grounded"

"But Will-" Sarah started

"No excuses" Remus said

"Don't worry we're done here... now to put my master plan in to action," Anna she said getting her signature grin on her face

"Why does that grin scare me" Ron said backing out of Anna's way

"Because it is a very scary grin" Sarah supplied.

"Anna, what are you...wait no, on second thought, I don't want to know what you are planning...then I can claim to honestly not know what is going on" Remus said

"Remy I don't care what Tess and Alexia say you are a very smart man... and you don't pms"

"When have they hinted that I wasn't a smart man? And thank you on the other note" Remus said

"Your welcome and no comment" Anna said exiting

"me either" William said following Anna

"Wait...Anna! William!" Remus called following them out.

Back at Voldermort's headquarters Joshua and Tristan enter the meeting room, there already are the majority of the Death Eaters the only ones missing are the Lestranges, Malfoy Sr. and the head honcho himself

Tristan went up to Mariana and said "Susan totally wants me"

"Yeah, I am sure she does" Mariana said though her tone suggested that she believed nothing could be further than the truth

"She may deny it but she totally wants a piece of this," Tristan said motioning to his body

Mariana mimicked gagging.

"Shut it you two the meeting should be starting any minute" a random death eater called over

Sure enough Voldermort and the Lestranges entered with Malfoy sr.

"Alright I want Reports, Marianna, do you have anything?" Voldermort said,

"No, my lord, Only that Tristan is slightly insane" Mariana replied earning a slightly annoyed look from Voldermort who moved on

" Joshua?"

"I also have nothing, my Lord" Joshua reported, cringing slightly

Voldermort frowned, "Draco!"

"Anna Adriene contacted me, my lord"

Voldermort shifted slightly "And"

"She wants permission to come here so she can talk Susan around to our side" Draco reported

"do you trust her?"

"A little, but not enough to bring her here"

"Mariana, Joshua, Tristan what do you think of this?" Voldermort asked

"next to Susan she is the smartest of the group... and she may even be as smart as her" Tristan commented

"She is also the sneakiest" Mariana added, it was hard to tell if she was reporting the fact or reminding Tristan.

"But she's with Malfoy, I don't think she would use him to get to Susan" Tristan said

"Yeah, and it's not like anyone would use someone as a way to Susan...would they tristan?" Mariana said flashing a smile at Tristan who smirked back in response

"Enough! Joshua you're being awfully quiet what do you think" Voldermort said

"Uh...well...um...I don't know Susan that well...I kinda avoided Sarah's family when we dated"

"about the other girl"

"Oh! Anna! She's fine, I don't think she would try anything."

"Joshua is right, she has high preservation instincts... she wouldn't do anything stupid" Tristan said

"Fine, Draco you can let Anna and Susan see each other but if something goes wrong there will be hell to pay, for all of you"

Draco gulped "Yes, master"

* * *

Now please review... believe it or not reviews make us want to update more... so review and check out the poll on our profile. Oh and Happy Valentines, St. Patricks, Easter, Memorial day, Mother's Day, Fathers day, fourth of July (or your countries equivalent) labor day, Halloween, Veterans day, Thanksgiving, Christmas, as well as anything else we missed in the year 2010. And Happy New Years 2011 style.


	38. Chapter Thirtysix

On behalf of both of us I would like to apologize for the delay between updates, my younger sister is a college student and I'm in Law School in Virginia ( a little freaked for my first Hurricane) anyway we are still writing it just will take a while to get updates up.

* * *

Chapter Thirty six

Order headquarters

"I don't like this, it seems like one of Will's half-baked schemes that could totally blow up in your face if you aren't carefull..." Elisea said after being informed of the plan

"Hey I resent that" Will said

"No, you resemble that" Sarah retorted in typical little sister fashion

"CHILDREN" Anna yelled, all eyes turned to the youngest of the conspirators "shut up this plan will work"

" the most important thing is that no one tells the Adults... oh shit" Anna said

"Oh shit what?" Sarah Asked"

"Snape" Anna said, and the teens heard the sound of feet ascending the stairs.

"Shit..." Sarah said

"What are you all up to?" Remus said walking into the room with Snape behind him

"Nothing" Sarah said too quickly

"You said that too quickly...so what are you up to?" Remus said looking suspicious

"nothing" Anna said confidently

"oh really because I just heard something very interesting at a meeting" Snape said, Sarah and Anna exchanged looks of terror,

"I think you know what I heard... which one of you came up with this hairbrained scheme?" Snape continued

Sarah instantly pointed at Anna

"Do you realize how much danger you all just put your selves in? not to mention the danger that you put Susan in"

"Well...I for one did not have any part in this planning, so..." Sarah said trying to slide out

The adults started to berate the teenagers for their plan pointing out all the possible flaws and continually pointing out how much danger they had put people in

"I wasn't going to get Anna involved...why am I being yelled at! I am an innocent bystander" Sarah said

"yeah sure and I'm the lost princes of the vampires" Elisia said her voice dripping with Sarcasam.

"You are? Really? COOL!" Sarah said

Will face palmed "And people say I'm the stupid one"

"HEY!" Sarah said

"Allow me Rems," Anna said clearing her throat, "CHILDREN SHUT THE HELL UP!" Sarah shoved Anna

"Oh no you didn't just shove me" Anna said shoving Sarah back

"Girls calm down" William said, but the girls just ignored him and continued to fight

"Girls!" Remus shouted over the noise trying to pull the girls apart,

"oh oh let me try" Will Said bouncing up and down

"Go ahead" Remus said

Will took a deep breath "if you two don't stop, I'll start fire" instantly the girls separated "works every time"

"Ass-" Sarah started

"Sarah!" Remus said

"I'm not apologizing" Sarah said defiantly. Anna saw an opportunity and took advantage of the distracted adults and running out to the fire place

flooing to Draco.

"Anna! What-" Draco said looking up from the book he was reading

"Sarah and Will didn't want me to see you they were going to tell the adults that I was leaving I couldn't risk it" Anna explained as Draco drew her close to him '_I could take her to the Dark Lord now...'_

"I'm tired, I think I'm gonna head up to the Dorms." Anna said yawning

"Anna, actually, you know...I have another place you could sleep...you'd be much more comfortable"

"Alright," Anna said

"Before we go, though, I need to see Professor Snape"

"Alright do you want me to go too?" Anna asked

"Yes" Draco said after thinking a moment. The two of them walked to Snape's office. Draco knocked waiting for a reply.

* * *

{Voldermorts Lair}

Susan was going to go crazy… she needed to be around _normal _people. Sure Voldermort allowed her to see people but only people he could trust, which meant that the majority of her day was spent either alone or with one of her sister's ex-boyfriends. At this point she was in her room with Mariana; while she didn't especially like the traitor, she was definitely better than either of the alternatives.

"So Susan, how long are you going to hold out, you know that eventually you will come around."

"You underestimate me, Ria. You see my gift gives me the ability to mentally withstand just about anything and I'm even more stubborn than Sarah and Will… combined."

"We'll see" Susan didn't have time respond before her door swung open revealing her least favorite person in the world… not Voldermort, Tristan.

"Hello beautiful."

"Drop dead"

"Oh come on you know you want me… and all you have to do is join us."

"Tristan, we're supposed to be trying to get her to join not giving her reasons not to."

"Very funny Mariana."

"I wasn't joking" Mariana said.

"I know she wants me she's just too proud to admit it." Tristan said reaching out to caress Susan's cheek. Five seconds later he was on the ground, crying as Susan sent a bolt of emotion through him.

"Honestly, I thought you would learn by now, I don't like you, I don't want to be around you, and I especially don't want you to touch me. What you thought just because I have one of the more passive gifts you and I don't have a wand or my siblings I would be defenseless?"

Susan said as she the emotional attack subsided.

"No offence Susan, but you kind of are defenseless. Sure you can use your gift offensively, but if someone were to attack you, there is no way you can block it." Mariana said. "Plus your gift is useless if a person has decent mental shielding."

"Oh really now? Do you want to test that theory?"

"Give me your best shot" Marianna retorted smirking

"You sure you want a piece of this" Susan said buying time to recharge her energy. At that moment Voldermort and Lucious walked in and noticed that the girls seemed to be involved in some sort of confrontation.

"What's going on here?" the Dark Lord Demanded.

"Nothing, my lord." Marianna said dropping the defensive stance

"Actually Tristan there annoyed me and Ria insinuated I couldn't do the same for her... I was just going to prove her wrong"

"You did that" Malfoy said pointing to Tristan who was still on the floor after the earlier attack.

"I would be happy to demonstrate" Susan offered with a somewhat maniacal grin

"No! No demonstration!" Tristan interrupted.

"Don't worry Tristan you're way too easy it's not fun anymore" the boy looked like he wanted to argue but thought better of the idea lest he bring the anger of Susan down upon him again. "And Honesty I doubt Ria would have been much of a challenge either" "Excuse me? I could take you on without even trying!"

"oh really..."

"Yeah, really"

"Because you do realize I've been building up my reserves while you've been talking?" Susan asked causing Marianna to falter a little at hearing that, which weakened her shields.

"My shields can take it"

Susan smirked, dropped her shields and sent a heavy emotional wave busting through Mariana's shields causing Mariana to break down into tears. Susan waited a minute or so and then pulled back on the wave and puts up preliminary shields to keep others out

"Bitch"

"You asked for it, you're just lucky I had already used the more painful emotions on that wimp"

Tristan who had become a little braver now that he has had some time to recover, took offence "What wimp!"

**"**you Tris"

Tristain ground his teeth, "Don't call me that"

"And what are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing, because I wouldn't want to displease the Dark Lord by hurting you"

"Exactly... Tris" Susan said thinking 'why didn't I start this before he might have left me alone a lot sooner'

Tristan glared clearly annoyed, but he didn't say anything

"Enough, Joshua Mariana go find something to do, I want a word with my cousin"

"I already told you I don't know anything, and I can't tell you what I don't know"

"I know that. I've come to discuss what use you could be to me since I agreed to let your sister go in exchange for your obedience"

"I won't torture people or betray my friends"

"No, I know you wouldn't do that...you weren't the Slytherin. So, I was thinking about how best to make you be of use in my plan to purge the world of those who have unpure blood. And I realized that I could solve it by outnumbering those mudbloods and the like with witches and wizards of pureblood status: That is where you come in."

"Oh no, no no no; NO! There is no way that you're going to use me to... breed purebloods"

"I believe you agreed to do whatever I said as long as you didn't have to kill, torture or maim anyone"

"Really cause usually I wouldn't use words so overarching as anything"

"I agreed to free your sister and not make you do anything against your friends or family. In exchange, you stayed here and did as I ordered, barring the afformentioned exceptions"

"Well there you go, having the children of any of the morons that follow you would be against my family,"

"It would not harm your family in any way. Having pureblod children would help perfect the family instead.

"No, I won't do it, who would you get any way all your followers are married and/or old enough to be my father"

" Everyone has a breaking point...we'll see how long it takes to reach yours"

**"**What Breaking point? what are you going to do?"

"You have a fear of snakes...let's see how long it takes for you to crack being locked in with Nagini...don't worry. She won't bite unless I say"

"Does it have to be that damn snake?" Voldermort just left locking the door as Susan crept up on the bed trying to get as far away from the snake as possible 'Sarah please figure something out soon'

A couple hours later Susan couldn't take it anymore. She got up and knocked on the door to the room.

"Who would I have to marry?"

"Is that a yes?"

"No I want to know who I'd be marrying before I give you my answer."

Voldermort thought for a minute, "Since you are my cousin, I will give you a choice"

"Anyone I want?"

"Of course not. A choice out of the options I will give you.

There is Amycus Carrow, Severus Snape, Joshua, or Tristan or Rabastan Lestrange"

"They're all old enough to be my father... or one of my sister's ex-boyfriends you actually expect me to pick one of them?"

"Well, there is one more option"

"let me guess Draco freaking Malfoy"

"No"

"That one-armed rat of yours?"

"Wormtail? Hmm...I hadn't considered him...he did lead to me to the Potters and returned me to my body...as of now, he can be a candidate, but he was not who I was thinking of"

Susan shivered at thought of marrying Wormtail, "who else is there? I thought the rest of your cronies were married"

"I am still single"

"You? You are my cousin, and old,"

"I am your very distant cousin"

"it's still gross"

"Well, you have your choices"

"Why on earth would I pick any of them"

"Because I am telling you to"

"I can't, I won't I have a boyfriend and I will not betray him!"

"You will, because as long as you are here, you will do as I say. And I will make you, if necessary

"I can't there is no good choice,"

Voldermort pointed his wand at Susan "Imperio!"

Susan fought the effects of the curse, trying to keep from having to pick from the myriad of bad choices

"You are stronger than I expected" Voldermort said after a while

"Thank you, I have one other question, do any of the men actually know about this plan of yours"

"All of my death eaters, minus Wormtail, are pleased to be considered a candidate, and are happy to serve me"

"Even Professor Snape? He seems like the eternal loner type to me"

"I haven't had a chance to inform Severus of this honor, but he will be happy to serve me, I am sure"

"And how exactly do you expect me to make a decision. The only person who I know that I'd even consider is Professor Snape, and he's my Professor"

"How you decide is up to you...but let me know when you decide, and I will take Nagini back" said as he left and locked the door and Susan dropped onto the bed

* * *

Please review, the next chapter is written so it will probably be posted soon... I'm contemplating holding it ransom for reviews... but then again we haven't updated in a while so if you've alerted the story keep an eye on your in boxes.


	39. Chapter Thirtyseven

Ok so after conferring with my co-author we decided to post this chapter.

* * *

Thirty –Seven

Sarah was pacing around the girls' room, worried since Anna flooed away

"Calm down she'll come back, if any of us could pull it off it's her" William said from where he was sitting on her bed

"William, she is with Draco, and Draco serves our cousin! I don't trust that stupid boy further than I can throw him. If Voldermort gets Anna too, we are screwed...we both have to admit Susan and Anna are the smartest in our group of friends"

"It's alright; she's at Hogwarts with Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape they will keep her safe"

"But what if Draco gets her away from Hogwarts?"

"Then we still have Snape, and Susan won't let anything happen to her"

"It's all my fault. I should be the one with Voldermort, then the brains would all be here, working on how to get me out"

"Susan is making good use of her brains buying us time to find her, and maybe she'll find a way to get out using Snape"

Sarah sighed and Ron came over and put a comforting arm around her shoulder

"I'm sure the Order will find Susan and get her and Anna back here before You-Know-Who can do anything completely horrible to them" he said

"Before he can do anything completely horrible? What about before he can do anything to them at all?"

"realistically, something's probably already happened, nothing bad because he wants you four but still" Elysia commented

"What if he is torturing her? Susan can be stubborn, and I don't see our cousin being one to handle stubborn people not doing things his way very well..."

"he won't want to torture her until he has no other option, he'd probably just imperious her" Will said. Sarah shot him an unconvinced look. "Don't worry, honestly if he tried, he'd realize pain won't get him anywhere and he'd be better off with using the giant snake to scare her into-"

"So he'll kill her, because that snake would give Susan a heart-attack!"

"No! No...we don't mean that at all! Remus! Can you come here?" Ron called

"What's wrong" Remus asked running in

"Sarah is convinced You-Know-Who will torture or kill Susan before the Order finds her" Ron explained

"Because he probably will!"

"Don't worry Sarah, we have everything under control, Severus is keeping an eye on her and he says that Voldermort wants to speak to him about her"

"Is she okay? Is she hurt? I'll never forgive myself if she is hurt, because it will be all my fault! It should be me there, not her!"

"Sarah! Calm down he didn't say, believe me if we find out anything I'll make sure you know, for now you need to relax"

"I don't want to relax! I want my big sister back!"

"Do we have a calming draught we could give her?" William asked

"I won't take any potions you give me" Sarah said stubbornly

"Actually I think William is right, and you will take the potion" Remus said

"No, I won't! No one here can make me."

"I will force the potion down your throat if I have to," William said

"and Sirius and I will help him, your panicking is not helping anyone"

"If you come near me with a potion, I'll kick you so hard, it'll rival the way Susan use to kick doctors when she was a kid, and they tried to give her a shot"

"Petrifucus Totallus" Remus said pointing his wand at Sarah

"Remus, do you want me to go ask the Order to get a vial of calming draught?" Ron asked

"Yes, I believe your mother has one down stairs" Ron ran down and returned with the potion which William forces Sarah to drink before Remus un-petrified Sarah

"Get out, all of you." Sarah ordered, everyone left except Will, "I said get out"

"I know, but I don't think you should be left alone, You might do something stupid, and we can't take any one else doing something stupid"

Sarah used her gift to push William out the door before lying down on her bed

{Anna and Draco- Hogwarts}

"Professor, I was wondering if Anna and I could use your floo, I want to take her home to get away from all this craziness"

"I will take her home myself, Draco. I know where she lives, and you don't."

"I met take her to the Manor, we have plenty of room and she would be safe,"

"She will be safe at her own home as well"

" I just left there Sarah and I had an argument and I don't want to be around her right now"

" Then you may go to the dorms."

" Professor, may I have a word with you?" Draco asked

7:19 PM Sarah: Snape: (nods) Of course, Draco...Ms. Chase, will you excuse us?"

"The Dark Lord has agreed that she can come and see Susan, why won't you let her go?" Draco asked once the door closed behind Anna

"I am aware Mr. Malfoy, however I've been in contact with the Dark Lord and he is annoyed with Ms Danforth as such taking Anna there now would be an unnecessary risk, I suggest you and she go to your dormitories, I shall inform you when it is an opportune time to take her"

"Alright professor" Draco met Anna in the hall "Change of plans I'll take you to the Manor some other time, Professor Snape just reminded me that my parents are currently busy and it would be a bad time to go home"

Once the students left Snape flood to Voldermort

"My Lord you wished to speak with me about Ms. Danforth?"

"Yes, Severus, I did...you have been a very loyal servant to me, and I wish to reward you by giving you the honor of knowing that you might be assisting me in my plan to help wipe out all those mudbloods that have infiltrated our world"

"How might I be of service my Lord?"

"I have decided that I will use Susan to help create more children with a strong magical bloodline by having her marry and have children with one of my death eaters. You are one of the death eaters she is allowed to consider...I decided as my cousin, I would give her a choice"

"I would be honored my Lord," Snape said bowing slightly "has she decided yet?"

"Not yet. She is being very stubborn"

"Perhaps it would be beneficial for her to be in the presence of her choices, perhaps the reason she is being stubborn because she feels that she doesn't have adequate information, My Lord"

"Perhaps so...Severus, go and bring her here. I will summon her other choices"

"Of course my lord" Snape replied bowing as he leaves to get Susan, "Ms. Danforth come with me, the Dark Lord desires your presence. I know of his plan, perhaps it would be benifitial for you to cooperate"

"you traitor, Harry and Ron were right about you, How could you do this?"

"I am not a traitor. If you cooporate, I might be able to get you back to your family...which would be beneficial for everyone in your family"

"how could you do that, if I agree he won't let me leave until I'm married, even then he may not."

"He might be more willing to let your leave if you agree to marry one of us...and I might be able to get you out of here if he feels you are cooperative"

"even if he lets me who's to say my husband or fiance, or whatever will"

"If you say you chose me, I will insists that I be allowed to take you to see your family and tell them the...good news. Then, you will magically slip away from me, and I have no idea where you have gone. At least, that is what I will tell the Dark Lord"

"won't he punish you for losing me?"

"yes, I will probably be punished, but you will be safe, and he won't kill me, I have been too loyal of a servant and I am his only one that he knows Dumbledore trusts...he won't kill me, because he'd lose his 'spy'"

"Alright, I'll do it but you have to get me out of here"

"I will"

"Well lets go before he suspects something"

"I was beginning to wonder if you two got lost in the house" Lord Voldermort said

"My apologies, my Lord. She was being stubborn about coming here."

"and I thought Sarah was the stubborn one" Tristan commented

"Must run in the family" Josh said back

"You two can both leave because I would rather die than marry an of you"

"You two heard her. Go" Voldermort said after the boys didn't move

"Is there anything I can do to get you to reconsider this plan?

"And these are the... people you want me to choose from?"

"Yes"

"Well I guess if I have to choose, I'd rather chose someone I at least know..." Voldermort waits for her to continue "So ... I suppose that I'll agree to marry Professor Snape"

"Congratulations, Severus. You will be vital in helping move my plans forward"

"Anything to help you, My Lord. I wonder, My Lord, if I may take my fiancée to her family, so she may tell them the good news?"

"I do not believe that is a good idea, Severus"

"They trust me, My Lord. They do not know my loyalties lie only with you"

"Why not bring her family here? Then they can hear the news and I will have them all together"

"NO!" Susan exclaimed without thinking

"I am not sure it is wise to bring them all here now. We can stage an attack at the wedding. They will not be as likely to expect it."

"Alright, but she will return with you here. She will not have time to plan an escape with her family"

"Of course, my Lord" Snape said grabbing Susan's arm and apparating them to Headquarters

"Sarah, Will are you here?" Susan called

"Susan!" Will exclaimed as he ran over to her and gave her a big hug, "Are you alright? Sarah, get down here Susan is home!"

Remus, Tonks, Sirius come out of the Kitchen to see what the source of the commotion is

"Will, did you say...SUSAN!" Sarah said almost knocking down her sister

"Calm down or you'll be the one who hurts her" William said

"Susan! You're back! Are you okay?" Sarah rambled

"Sarah, do we need to give you another calming draught?" Ron joked

"Shut up, Ron"

"I'm fine, I'm fine, and Ron fyi you are wrong about professor Snape, He's the one who got me out"

"Thank you, Professor Snape. I swear, you will never have another problem with me in your classes"

"I won't count on you to keep that promise"

"Good, because I will probably break it at some point, so..." Sarah said relieved Snape didn't expect her to keep the promise

"So what's the plan to get me completely away?" Susan asked

"You will stay here. I will simply tell the Dark Lord you got away"

"So what, Professor Snape is supposed to be baby-sitting you or something?" Sarah asked

"Not exactly, I told him, I'd marry Snape... so I can get out" Susan explained

"WHAT!" Sarah asked

"It was either him or some death eater looser who wouldn't have helped me get away from Voldermort"

"But you weren't serious, right?"

"No, but I had to pick someone that Damn snake was really freaking me out, now if you'll excuse me I have a boyfriend to write to and a baby brother to see"

* * *

Please review, and we both are hoping and praying that those of you who (like me) are on the East Coast stay safe this weekend while Hurricane Irene blows through.


	40. Chapter Thirtyeight

Chapter Thirty- eight

_Susan was back in Voldermort's headquarters, standing in front of a rather angry dark lord._

_"I gave you a choice, I tried to be merciful to you, because you were my cousin; and how do you repay me? You run away, you refuse to uphold your side of the bargain! Well no matter, I have you back know and this time I'll make sure you don't get away, you are mine!"_

_Voldermort stepped forward and wrapped an arm possessively around her waist and began to drag her out of the room and down a hall she only vaguely recognized…._

Susan woke screaming, it took a few moments for her to realize that it was just a dream, she was safe in the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. But the dream had been so real, she could smell the room, feel his touch, the dream felt nothing like any dream she had ever had before. It had been nearly a week since she escaped from her cousin with the help of Snape, she heard that the day after she arrived Snape had gone to the infirmary at Hogwarts to treat side effects of the curses Voldermort had inflicted upon him upon learning that Snape had "lost" her. Susan felt guilty that Snape had suffered because of her.

This had not been the first time that she'd woken in the middle of the night from nightmare, though none of the earlier ones felt so real. In fact she hadn't had a good night's sleep since before she was kidnapped over a week ago; of course nobody else knew this, after the first night Susan had taken to casting a charm before she went to bed so that the others would not be woken because she had a bad dream, she thought that Snape and her siblings might suspect that something was going on but no one ever pushed her about it.

Susan looked over at the watch she had left sitting on her bedside table and sighed, it was 3 am early to get up but she didn't want to go back to sleep. Every time she slept she had horrible dreams about being found and returned to Voldermort. She had taken to staying up as late as she could before Remus or anyone else forced her to sleep. She looked in the mirror and noticed dark circles under her eyes, Elisia was starting to comment about how tired she looked and would undoubtedly notice that she was looking worse not better after a night of sleep. This realization would lead to questions and long talks and perhaps even recommendations of taking sleep potions, which Susan absolutely did not want to take.

After dressing Susan headed down stairs to the kitchen, assuming everyone else would be asleep, she was quite surprised to find Sirius sitting there with a bottle of alcohol on the table and a glass in his hand.

"You're up early," she commented sitting down near him.

"I could say the same about you, what has you up at this ungodly hour?" Sirus retorted downing the contents of the glass.

"I cou- I woke up." Susan said catching herself before she revealed her secret to Sirius who was bound to tell Remus. ]

"You're still having nightmares aren't you." Sirius stated, it was definitely not a question. Susan opened her mouth to deny it but Sirius stopped her. "don't insult either of our intelligences by saying you're not."

"Does anyone else know?"

"Elisia and Remus suspect it but no one else knows, unless you've told someone."

"I haven't, and I don't want to talk about it."

"I didn't think you did."

"But you're going to make me anyway."

"No."

"Then you'll tell Remus who will."

"Remus would, but I'm not going to tell him, or anyone else. Drink?"

"I'm too young, and why would you not tell him?

"I think that after what you went through you can handle a drink, I also think you could handle being in the Order, but others don't agree, as to not telling anyone, I figure they don't need to know everything. If you don't want them to know then they won't find out from me."

"Thanks Sirius,"

"Don't mention it, are you sure you don't want a drink, it'll help you sleep."

"That's the last thing I want to do right now, if I don't sleep I won't have the night mares. Anyway I don't think Remus would approve of me drinking"

"I suppose he wouldn't, but what he doesn't know won't hurt me. Is there anything I can get you to help?"

Susan shook her head, Sirius put his hand on her shoulder, "You know talking about it might actually help you, when you're ready."

Sarah woke up, and the second her eyes opened, she groaned. It was still dark outside, which meant it was too early to be awake. She hated these mornings when she woke up for no apparent reason, it was almost impossible for her to go back to sleep. She was like her dad in that way. Once she was up, she was up...thankfully, she was also like her mom, and could take naps later in the day to catch up on sleep...she didn't think her dad had known what the definition of a "nap" was when he had been alive.

Sarah rolled over on the side and noticed two things at once...first, the clock next to her bed said it was 3:07am. She groaned again, yep _way_too early to be awake, which brought her to her second observation...Susan's bed was empty.

Sarah tried to shrug it off as her older sister being in the bathroom. Maybe if she fell asleep before her brain fully registered she was awake, she could get in a few more precious hours of sleep. But she couldn't shake the feeling that Susan wasn't just using the bathroom...her eyesight wasn't perfect, but she was by no means blind, and while she didn't make the grades that Susan made in school, she was far from stupid. She had seen the dark rings under her big sister's eyes, and she had a feeling she knew what caused them. They had both spent time trapped in Voldemort's headquarters, although Susan had been there much longer than she had...and Sarah had nightmares about being back there. The worst nightmares had been during the two weeks when Susan was still trapped, she had nightmares about what Voldemort might be doing to her older sister. Sarah had spent more than a few nights sleeping in Will's room. She had always slept with her parents when had nightmares at home before they died, and if she had nightmares at school, she slipped into Susan's bedroom and slept with her - much to the annoyance of Susan's roommates. If it annoyed Susan, she never showed it. Finally, after a little under a week of arguing with Remus, Will, and Ron about taking a sleeping potion, they had reached the compromise of Sarah taking a dreamless sleep potion. It didn't make her sleep, but it made sure that when she did sleep, it wasn't nightmares that woke her up. Professor Snape brewed the potion himself. She had been taking the potions for about two weeks, and was determined to start weaning herself off of them. She was _not_going to go back to school with the potion and give those horrible roommates in Slytherin a reason to tease her.

Sarah kicked the blankets off of her and got up. She knew she wouldn't be going back to sleep now. She was awake and that was all there was to it. She debated about getting up and looking for Susan or just waiting for her to come back upstairs. Her mind was made up when she saw the nightclothes Susan had worn folded up in a corner of the room. She sighed. Sue was not going to come back upstairs. Sarah quickly got up and changed into her clothes for the day, not bothering to pick her nightclothes up off the ground - Remus or Molly would get on her about it later. She then decided to head downstairs. She couldn't imagine anyone else being awake at this ungodly hour, and so maybe she'd be able to find Susan and talk to her.

When Sarah walked into the kitchen she was surprised to see Sirius and Susan chatting.

"Sirius?" Sarah asked, surprised to see the older man awake, "What are you doing up at this hour?"

"I could ask you the same thing" Sirius retorted, "to answer your questions I"m trying to get your sister to drink."

"She's too young" Sarah said.

"That's what I said" Susan said giving Sirius a pointed look.

"So little sissy what are you doing up?

I woke up and noticed your bed was empty...then I couldn't fall back asleep"

"Oh... I'm sorry, I just woke up and couldn't go back asleep so I figured I'd grab a snack" Susan said pointing at the apple sitting in front of her.

Sarah nodded, "Was it the nightmares?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, I only had nightmares that one time."

Sarah gave Susan a pointed look. "We share a room, and I am neither blind nor stupid. We were both trapped with our cousin, and you were there for a lot longer than me. The only reason I don't have nightmares is because of the potion Professor Snape gave me, but there is no guarantee the nightmares won't come back once I stop taking it."

"have you heard me screaming." Susan said and before Sarah could reply she continued, "no and you know why? Because I'm not having nightmares"

"I may not hear you scream, but I see how tired you are, and the bags under your eyes. You are not sleeping, and that can only be because you are afraid of what you see when you go to sleep."

"Or I'm studying for my exams? have you thought of that maybe I like pulling all nighters

Sarah frowned at her, "Fine, if you want to look like a member of the undead, go for it."

"I wasn't actually waiting for your permission, but thanks I will."

Sarah frowned, but otherwise ignored Susan. Susan turned to Sirius, "that offer for a drink still good"

"It most certainly is not" Said a voice from the doorway, "You are much to young Ms. Danforth"

"If it isn't my 'fiance', my cousin sent you to check on me did he?"

Susan grabbed the drink Sirius had previously poured and drank it

Sarah grinned, "Can I have some too, Sirius? Sue and I went through the same traumatic experience of finding out the darkest wizard of the age is our cousin."

"Sirius, if you give her a single sip, I will hex your hands off." a new voice joined the conversation

"And anyway Sarah, he didn't try to force you to marry anyone, no offence professor."

"None taken, Ms. Danforth" Snape said.

Sarah turned to face Remus, who was the owner of the new voice, "What, is everyone just getting up at an ungodly hour now?"

Remus smiled, "I have a spell on your door, that can tell when you leave your room. It woke me up, and I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"So everyone is invading our privacy now, maybe I'd be better off back with Voldermort at least then I know not to trust anyone, I bet Sirius is going to tell you all about our conversation the second I leave the room isn't he?"

Remus shook his head, "It is a special alarm that goes off only if Sarah leaves the room. I put it in place after she started running out in the middle of the night, trying to find a way back to Voldemort."

Sarah shot Remus a betrayed look, "We had a deal that would stay between us!"

"You were doing what?! Sarah I thought you were smarter than that why on earth would you try to get back to Voldermort, and if you say because of me I swear, I'll hex you into the next millennium."

Sarah looked at the ground, "It was my fault you were stuck there."

: "No it wasnt, I chose to stay, I did. I had to practically force you out the door. And you going back would have just made the sacrifice made worthless."

Sarah squared her shoulders. "If I hadn't been stupid enough to go with Draco-" she was cut off by Severus

"No doubt, if you had refused, Mr. Malfoy would have hexed you and taken you anyway. He was acting on the Dark Lord's orders.

"Exactly" Remus said, "And Susan is right, you wouldn't have done anyone any favors by going back to Voldemort"

"I should have been the one with him anyway! Susan should have been here."

"On what universe does that make sense? I'm the older sibling, it's my job to take care of you, to make sure you're safe. And it's not your fault I got myself caught, you were unconscious so you didn't know this but I went running in trying to save you from that mad woman."

"You decided to take on my cousin Bellatrix single handed, I don't know wether to applaud your bravery or smack you for being stupid.

"Smack her" Sarah said. "She could have gotten help from the Order rather than risking her neck for me"

"And if she had, I would have smacked her for not doing her duty as an older sibling. It's in the big brother and big sister handbook we stick our necks out for our siblings" cam yet another voice.

"Will?" Sarah asked, "What are you doing up before noon?"

"I knew you and Susan were arguing...I have a fifth sense about these things"

Sarah looked at Will like her was crazy, "I think you mean sixth sense"

"Shut up you, and I was also worried about Susan, I don't know if you've noticed but it doesn't look like she's been sleeping. And I'd be failing as an older brother if- Susan have you been drinking? Alright you finally started to rebell, I knew this day would come sooner or later-"

Sarah smiled, "Sirius gave it to her"

Susan, looked and noticed Professor Snape was still standing in the kitchen, "So Professor did you come here just to tell me not to drink or is there some other reason?"

"Remus mentioned that you haven't been sleeping at our last meeting, so I came to offer you a potion to help you sleep?"

"No! no potions!"

"I said the same thing at first, and now I am trying to get off the potion before returning to school" Sarah remarked dryly.

Severus looked at her, "I can continue making the potion for you at school, if you'd like."

Sarah stuck her chin out stubbornly, "No. I won't give my roommates the satisfaction of seeing me thrash around, or hearing me scream,I also won't give them the satisfaction of seeing me with a potion to keep me from doing so."

"Nice as this all is, I'm not taking a potion, I don't need one, and I'm not taking one, I'm not !"

Will glared, "I threatened to force Sarah to take one, so I will do the same to you. You need your sleep, and if that means force-feeding a potion to you, I will."

"You know I don't do potions Will and I'm not letting a couble of bad nights of sleep change that I don't want, nor do I need to take any potions."

Will crossed his arms, "Then you damn well better start getting enough sleep to convince me you are ok"

Sarah nodded, "Yeah, no more "all nighters" studying

Will looked over at Sarah, "What?"

Sarah looked at Will, "That is her excuse for the dark circles and sleepless nights. She says she is up studying"

"But I believe that about as much as I believe her when she says her ankle is fine, but she is limping"

"Fine, I'm having fucking nightmares, is that what you want to hear, every time I close my eyes I'm back with Voldermort, and every time it gets more and more real. Last night I could feel him it was like he was in my dream... Oh my god, why didn't I realize this before." Susan said as she started to pace the room

"Didn't realize what before?" Sarah asked

"This is bad, this is bad, this is bad, this is really, really bad

"What is?" Will and Sarah asked together

"My shields... I can barely keep them up now, which means when I'm asleep... this is bad, this is bad, this is really, really bad."

"Are you saying" Sarah said slowly, "That our cousin is getting into your mind and dreams?"

"I think he might be, I'm such an idiot I should have realized before,"

Remus laid a comforting hand on Sue, "You are not an idiot...we just need to figure out where to go from here. I am guessing, since this is a Draxon gift, Occulmency won't help?"

"No, I just need to get my shields functional again, but I can't do that without sleep which he's not letting me get, I have a feeling this is part of some plan of his to get me back"

"He can't have you" Sarah snapped, determined

"Maybe that sleeping draft is more necessary that we thought" Will said, and held up a hand to stop Sue's protests. "I know you don't like them, but if he gets past your shields, he could discover where the Order is...or worse, he could control your mind and make you come back to him"

"It won't help though will, that's one of the reasons that I don't like to take them, my gift rejects potions like that, advantage love potions don't work disadvantage I have to deal with nightmares."

"What do we do, then?" Sarah asked, "We need to get her sheilds up again...maybe one of the Draxon teachers would have an idea?"

"it would be worth asking. I think that before I got my shield working originally someone would build one around me"

"Well why don't we asked Professor Hoffman if he can build a shield around you now?"

He'd have to be here... wait, the necklace!"

"What necklace you have soooo many." Will said

"The one mom gave me when I started to manifest my gift it's to small to be a necklace anymore but I can wear it as a bracelet and see if that helps."

"Where is it?" Sarah asked, "I'll go get it and bring it to you"

"My jewlery box."

Sarah ran upstairs, and returned a few minutes holding up a silver necklace with purple gems dangling from it. "This one?"

"yes, that's it

Sarah handed it over, and Susan put it on her wrist like a bracelet

"Is everyone happy now? all better." Susan said showing the necklace-turned-bracelet on her wrist.

"We'll have to see if it works before we say 'all better'" Will said

"Fine, hey would now be a good time for us to talk about the possibility of me returning to Hogwarts, I know you said it was too dangerous but you're letting Sarah go back."

Remus nodded, "I suppose if you feel up to it, it would be unfair to say Sarah can go, but you can't"

"Remus are you an idiot, this isn't about fair, there is no way we can allow her to return to the school, Sarah was released voluntarily, Susan on the other hand escaped and her being at Hogwarts will put her in grave danger and possibly blow my cover."

Remus looked at Severus steadily, "So what do you suggest we do, keep her prisoner here?"

"So when it's me it's Sirius calm down you're not being held prisoner, and Sirius it's for you own good, but for Susan it's we shouldn't hold her prisoner, Susan you want another drink cause I sure could use one?"

"No more alcohol for underage witches, Padfoot"

"I don't believe I asked you're permission mooney, nor do you have any say over what this wonderful young lady can or cannot have," Sirius said pouring some liquid in Susan's glass, and placing a hand on her shoulder, "We prisoners in our own home must stick together."

Remus frowned, and pulled out his wand, turning the firewhiskey in Susan's cup into Butterbeer

Remus looked at Padfoot, "She may not be my goddaughter, Sirius, but she is still under my protection"

"So let me get this straight I can't see my boyfriend and I can't bond with the one person who I get to see on a regular basis for the foreseeable future, this sucks"

"I don't even like butterbeer" she said handing the drink over to Sarah. Sarah took it and started drinking, while Sirius poured Sue a second glass of firewhiskey.

"Drink up, Susan" Sirius said, then pointed his wand at Remus, Expelliarmus!" Remus's wand flew into Sirius' hand.

* * *

Sorry it's been almost a year, hopefully it wont take that long again. Please review.


End file.
